No Going Back
by eReedus
Summary: Daryl and Beth flee the prison together and stay together. Follows their battles with their inner demons, their growing attraction to one another, and their fight to make a life when most people are only fighting to survive. "It didn't matter who they'd been, it was who they were now that would save them in the end" Unashamedly Bethyl fluff. Rated M for smut and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story will be unashamedly Daryl and Beth fluff, with a possibility of more characters later. For the first three chapters I have borrowed some of the best Daryl and Beth scenes from "Still" and "Alone" and woven them with some new ideas. Assume everything that happened in the show before these episodes is exactly the same. **

**There will be smut but you will have to wait a while (I may throw in a few surprises along the way) because if I continue it's going to be a slow burn (true love never did run smooth).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or any character associated with the show but I thank AMC for creating characters with such depth that people want to read and write about them in any way possible.**

**Warning: This story will contain bad language, sexual explicitness, mention of child rape and child abuse amongst other adult themes. Please do not read if this offends or affects you in any way. (You may also not want to read unless you really ship Bethyl)!**

**I think that covers everything... Phew, enjoy.**

**No Going Back**

**Chapter One**

They sat on the veranda, the humid evening air heavy around them, only the sound of field crickets interrupting the silence. It was a more comfortable silence than the ones from the past few days. They had been awful, tense, oppressive ones. Daryl had been in a bad place, he'd been full of hate and anger. Beth wasn't much better, she was running on empty. This felt more natural, easy even. Neither felt they had to fill it, neither felt pressure from the other to speak. It was just enough to not be alone, to know that someone else was living the exact same moment as you, been through the same crap, had come out the other side and survived.

"Seems stupid now, but I always imagined daddy would go on forever. I thought Maggie and Glenn would have a baby, we'd spend the summertime outdoors in the sun havin' picnics and daddy would just sit and watch, happy to have his family around him" Beth sounded sad as she reflected on her dreams that died the same moment the Governor killed her daddy.

"Ain't stupid" Daryl offered, still looking at the floor, but trying to make her feel a bit better. He knew she was thinking about Hershel. Knew she was hurting.

"Is though, ain't never gonna happen is it, they're all gone, you were right Daryl, we ain't never gonna see 'em again"

He looked at her, she was so innocent. She looked tired and pale, her face tearstained. He wondered if he'd done the right thing, going back for her at the prison. He knew she had a slim chance of surviving very long out here, even with him, he would do what he could to protect her, for Hershel as well as for her sake but it would be tough.

She broke his train of thought "You're gonna be the last man standing"

"Stop" he could hardly bear to look at her, his eyes falling to the floor once again, embarrassed.

"You are, you were made for this world. You were livin' like this long before the world went to crap, huntin', trackin', survivin'"

"You ain't a happy drunk at all are ya?" he tried to force a smile to keep the conversation from getting too damned depressing.

She looked at him through her long lashes, eyes wide, taking in everything that was Daryl Dixon. She hadn't really noticed how good looking and totally hot he was until recently, sure he was older and all, but he had a young almost childlike quality about him. She knew first hand he could be a mean and moody jackass when he wanted to be, but she also knew there was a softer, gentler, caring man underneath. He would never admit to it though, mainly because he wouldn't accept he was any of those things. She suddenly wondered what he'd do when she was gone, probably just carry on doing what he does until he found another group. People would always need Daryl, he was capable, he had something to offer.

"You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone Daryl Dixon" Beth stated matter of fact, slight smile crossing her lips as her head fell back onto the pillar she was leaning against.

At that moment he thought how beautiful she was, the moonlight shining on her blonde hair, loose curls falling around her shoulders. Huge blue eyes filled with tears, for Hershel, for Maggie, for everyone they'd lost. His heart broke for her. He didn't know what to do, he'd never been good with women or tears. He knew what she said was true though, if she left him he didn't know if he could go on. He'd lost so many people. He was running out of fight. She was the only light left in his darkness now, the only remnant of the life they'd all made, she gave him hope for a future and a reason to keep going. He never wanted to be on his own again, without her, that much he knew.

"I want to tell you somethin'. So you know that you're not the only one bad things have happened to. Those things that happened to you don't mean you're bad and they don't mean you're broken or that they were your fault neither" Beth spoke in a soft voice, eyes cast downwards, her heart pounding at what she about to say.

She remembered all the things he'd told her about his past, she didn't want him to feel alone or to blame himself anymore, it wasn't his fault and he wasn't worthless. She wanted to make him feel a little better. She had a feeling no one else had ever bothered and that made her sad. She'd always been surrounded by people that loved her and her heart broke to know he'd never had anyone like that, even as a small boy.

Daryl didn't speak, just sat looking into the darkness, twisting and stabbing his knife into the post next to him.

"It was a Friday afternoon in July. I remember 'cos it was so darn hot, I couldn't wait to get home for the weekend and cool off. I was on my way home from school. I always walked back on my own. It was safe around our way, you know how isolated it was at the farm. Never saw anyone, nothin' ever went on so Daddy never worried 'bout anythin' happenin' to me, didn't think he had to…Then they took me, two men, I don't know where they came from, they were just suddenly there... I tried to scream, kick, run, but my legs wouldn't work, they were holding me down and covering my mouth" Beth began, her voice quiet but steady.

Daryl had stopped messing with his knife now and was looking straight at her, eyes filling with heartbreak. He knew where this was going and really didn't want to hear the rest. He couldn't tell her to stop though, God knows what courage it must be taking for her to tell him. So he stayed silent and carried on watching her as she continued. Wishing, hoping that he was wrong.

"They took it in turns to…ya know, it seemed to last forever. I gave up tryin' to scream and wriggle, it made it worse, so I tried to think of somethin' nice instead but it hurt so bad, like my insides were on fire, it was hard to think of anythin' at all. It was awful. They were awful… for a long time I could still smell the whiskey on their breath and hear their gruntin'...not anymore though, haven't for a while now. It drove daddy to drink you know, the guilt..." She paused for a moment, lost in thought.

"They jus' left me there afterwards, lucky I s'pose, they could have killed me if they'd wanted. I tried to walk home but there was blood, a lot of blood and the pain was so bad. I must've passed out, when I woke I was in hospital, mom and daddy at my bedside. They said I'd had stitches and an operation and that I'd be in hospital for a while" She stopped, tears staining her pale cheeks as she silently cried.

Daryl had tried not to listen, he tried to not think about what she was saying. What sick fuckin' bastards could do that to another human being. Who could do that to Beth, she'd never hurt anyone, she was pure, innocent. His eyes were stinging from the tears he was trying to hold back. He blinked and one stray tear fell from his eye anyway. He wiped it away.

"Beth…I dunno..." he couldn't finish, his voice a shaky whisper. What could he say?

"You don't have to say anythin' Daryl, it was a long time ago now. I just wanted you to understand that good and bad things happened before the dead started walkin' just like good and bad things happen now. People are just tryin' to survive and there are still some good ones left. You need to have a little faith is all. I still believe there'll be good days again, even if I'm not here to see 'em"

Beth was looking at him now, her teary blue eyes burning into his soul. He wanted to hold her and make it alright, but he didn't know how. He wanted to protect her now more than before, not let anyone look at her or touch her again.

"I ain't never gonna have children 'cos of the damage...daddy never told me until I was sixteen. He didn't think I'd understand it too good when I was younger…

"Younger? How… old?" Daryl interrupted in a hushed whisper. He wanted to know but at the same time knew he wasn't gonna like the answer.

"Eleven"

He didn't think it could get any worse. What sick fucks could rape an eleven year old. She could see the horror on his face and hoped he wouldn't think too badly of her now he knew the one thing she'd never told anyone before.

"Didn't ya ever think it was strange how I was nothin' like Maggie? Or weird how daddy and her were always so protective of me, never lettin' me do anythin' or go anywhere at the farm or the prison? Weren't just because I was the baby of the family. Since that day everyone wrapped me in cotton wool. Didn't do me any favours though, 'cos I'm a liability now, can't do anythin' for myself" she sounded harsher now and wasn't crying anymore.

"You ain't a liability Beth, you're strong, you didn't let it break ya." His voice was firm now, he was angry. With himself for being a jerk earlier and her for thinking she was weak.

"I used to be jealous of Maggie, she was popular with boys, loud, confident and brave. I knew I was never gonna be any of those things. It took me a while to do anything normal. I had to get used to the fact no one was ever gonna want me, not when they knew I was damaged. Then the zombies came, mom died, Shawn died…I couldn't take no more… that's when I cut my wrist. I wanted it to end, I was scared the same thing would happen to me again but this time I'd be on my own"

"I'm so sorry Beth. Ain't your fault, none of it, don't blame yourself for what some sick fuckin' bastards did to ya. You ain't damaged, you're a survivor. What I said before, l'm an asshole, should never have judged ya" he offered an apology for the awful things he'd said to her, but he knew it wouldn't take them back.

How could he have thought she was a spoiled princess, cutting her wrists for attention? That she was useless and weak and hadn't deserved to survive? She was so strong. She had lived through more than most ever had to and still saw the good in people. She was... amazing. Okay he could kill walkers, hunt and live outdoors for months on end. So what, so could a lot of people these days. He had nothing else to offer. Beth could be taught to survive but he couldn't learn how to love or care, how to comfort or trust, he had been broken for too long.

"We should burn it down, this house I mean, it's filled with all our painful memories now, we should burn it and never look back. Start again from now, you and me" she said with a revived enthusiasm, all traces of sadness now gone.

Daryl didn't reply, just stood up and went indoors. He started to cover the place in moonshine, madly spraying it everywhere. Beth joined him, giggling as she spilled the alcohol over every surface. It was more therapeutic than she ever imagined. Once they had finished they picked up their stuff and walked into the night. Daryl held a wad of cash out and Beth lit it with a match from her pocket. He threw it into the house and they watched as the flames engulfed the building, burning their pain, their loss and their past.

Daryl liked it, a part of him felt alive again, purged of some of the demons he'd been holding onto for so long. Beth hoped it would help them move on, forget their pasts and help them find a way forward together. Going back wasn't an option. The past was gone now. It didn't matter who they'd been, it was who they were now that would save them in the end.

They turned to carry on into the night, sticking two fingers up to all the bad shit that had happened to them. Daryl couldn't help but smile, partly glad to be shedding some of the crap he'd been carrying around with him and partly because he realised his life had never been better since Beth Greene had entered it. He was pleased Beth seemed in a better place too since opening up to him, and thought how good confession must be for the soul.

**Please review, I'd love to know your thoughts. A smile always crosses my lips when my email pops up with another follow or review. ;.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to everyone that is following this story and everyone that has reviewed. I know it was a bit of a dark place to go with Beth, but the differences between her and Maggie on the show always bothered me, it was more than just age and personality. I know sisters can be different but really! I tried to think why Beth might be like she is and why her family treat her the way they do. It seemed to fit well with her suicide bid and Hershel's drink problem too.**

**I also wanted to make Daryl see her differently. On the show he likes her, maybe even more than that, and she seems to intrigue him with the way she looks at the world. But I wanted to give her some demons too so she could connect with him on another level. I wanted her to mirror his inner turmoil and scarring but also for her to show him that you can still have faith, love and hope...**

**No Going Back**

**Chapter Two**

They walked throughout the night for hours, Beth behind Daryl, both trudging through the undergrowth as if on auto pilot. They didn't speak, didn't have to, they were both in a better place now and were just content to get lost in their own thoughts for a while.

Beth was glad she'd told Daryl about her past, it wasn't something she ever talked about but she wanted to gain his trust, to make him feel better about his own demons and make him realise bad stuff happens to everyone sometimes, he wasn't alone. They might both be damaged and scarred but they weren't broken. Neither of them.

She'd been feeling strangely drawn to Daryl for a while now and wondered what it would be like to have his arms wrapped around her, his lips on hers, his hands on her body. No man had touched her since that day, well there had been a few fumbled kisses with Jimmy and Zack, but she never felt like she wanted to do more with them. She did now though, she didn't want what had happened to her to define who she was for the rest of her life. She wanted to know what it was like to sleep with someone she chose to, someone she craved and lusted after, someone she loved. They were thoughts that had lately been ending in a gnawing ache between her legs.

Maggie had told her stories over the years about some of her conquests, and she'd heard Maggie and Glenn together at night, along with the rest of the prison probably, so she knew about sex, well the mechanics of it anyway. She'd never experienced the flood of emotions that you could apparently only get from actually doing it. Maggie always sounded like she was in ecstasy, earth shattering screams, moans and groans, she wondered what Glenn was actually doing to her sister for her to make noises like that. It sometimes sounded like she was in agony, but she knew Glenn would never hurt Maggie. She wondered if she'd ever get to make those noises, experience those feelings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl didn't quite know what to do with what Beth had told him. He didn't wanna make her feel awkward, but he didn't know if he could just carry on as normal either. It changed things, it shouldn't have done but it did. He really was sorry for what he'd said to her before and he was sorry about what she'd been through. Couldn't change any of it though, as much as he wanted to.

He'd started to look at Beth differently lately, even before they'd left the prison. He'd found himself staring at her tits and her ass when she was bending over tending to Judy, wondering what she'd look like straddling his cock, tried not to but she was just too damned beautiful. He'd started to imagine undressing her, kissing her and sinking his cock deep inside her. He'd gone to bed almost every night and woken every morning with an erection he couldn't do nothing with 'cos she was right there, it was driving him insane. Those thoughts seemed so wrong now. She needed to feel safe, he wanted to make her feel safe, not like she was stuck with another dirty old man that couldn't keep his hands to himself.

"Ya ok to keep goin' or ya wanna stop for a while, I can keep watch if ya need to sleep for a bit" Daryl asked, in an attempt to distract himself from going hard again at the images of a naked Beth that were somehow now stuck in his head.

"Don't stop for me, I can keep goin' 'til mornin' or until we reach somewhere that looks safe" she tried to sound upbeat. Truthfully she could have slept for weeks but she didn't wanna be more of a burden than she already was. She knew Daryl wouldn't have stopped if he was on his own.

They carried on 'til the sun came up. Then Daryl just stopped dead, dropped his stuff on the ground and turned to look at her.

"Ya look like shit, no offence but ya need ta rest and eat. Sit down, I'll go get us breakfast"

He handed me his knife. "Jus' in case"

"Don't be long, I ain't really hungry anyways" she lied. She was ravenous but at that moment the need to not be left on her own was greater than her need for food.

He didn't answer, just turned and left. She could do this, he'd be back soon. Beth you're such a baby, no wonder he thinks you're just a stupid kid. You can't even look after yourself while he risks his life to feed you, if a walker comes just stab it, you've done it before.

It seemed like she'd been sat for forever waiting for Daryl to come back, it was really only about half an hour or so. He was holding what she assumed was gonna be breakfast. A snake. He cut the head and tail off and started to skin and gut it. She'd never seen anything so gross. She wanted to vomit, just hold it together Beth, it might taste better than it looks, she was sure it couldn't taste any worse. She started a fire. That was one thing she could do, probably the only thing of any worth now.

She was wrong about the snake, it did taste worse than it looked, it was disgusting, but she kept it down, just, she needed the energy. She knew Daryl would want to walk all day again 'til they found somewhere safe they could stay tonight, and she wouldn't keep up without eating something.

Beth looked as though she was gonna puke with every mouthful she took of that damned snake. He was pretty sure she only ate it so he wasn't offended. That and the fact she must've been starving. Weren't like they had much choice on the food front these days, couldn't just order a take out no more. You had to eat what there was.

"Will you show me how to use your crossbow, I don't like usin' my knife, you have ta get too close to the walkers, I sometimes think I ain't strong enough to push 'em away from me"

She did have a point, the girl couldn't weigh more than 100lb wet through. No match for most walkers. He doubted she'd have the strength to use a crossbow either, but who was he to stop her if she wanted to try.

"If ya want. Ya know it's heavy right?"

"If I'm any good I could always try to find a smaller one" she started to smile "either that or you can catch me some more of those tasty snakes so I can put some weight on" she was now giggling and she could see Daryl was trying not to smirk.

"It was gross tho', you gotta admit" she added.

He couldn't help but smile just a bit, she was right, it was gross. "Yeah, laugh it up Greene, next time you can go catch breakfast"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hold it steady, breathe, ya almost done" he whispered to her, his mouth so close to her that his warm breath caught the back of her neck. It sent a shiver through her body that ended between her legs, leaving a wetness behind she'd never experienced before.

"How do you know?" she asked quietly.

What she really wanted to ask was how could he make her feel like that without even touching her. She didn't though. But she did wonder how she'd feel if he did actually touch her. She shivered.

"The signs are all there, jus' gotta know how to read 'em" he didn't hold out much hope she'd hit her target, the bow seemed way too heavy for her.

She pulled the trigger. She was way off, not surprising considering the effect the man behind her was having on her right this moment. She walked forward through some trees and into a clearing to try and retrieve the bolt and outta nowhere there was a walker heading right for her. She didn't think Daryl would be able to see her, she'd gone too far. She didn't need him anyway. She could handle this on her own. She found the bolt and was trying to reset the bow when her ankle gave way and she fell down.

"Aaarrghh, Daryl" she was screaming now, panicking, the walker was almost on her and she was stuck.

She'd been caught in an animal snare, it was ripping right through the heel of her boot and onto her foot. She couldn't undo the trap and she couldn't load the crossbow, she was about to die.

"Daryl" she screamed in a last ditch attempt for help.

Suddenly he was there, he smashed his knife through the walkers skull and was trying to get the trap off her foot before she'd realised what was happening. He managed to get her foot free and pulled her up. She couldn't stand on it, it was too painful. She hopped along next to him, his arm around her waist as she clung onto his neck. They got away from the clearing and headed back into the cover of the trees.

"Thanks for savin' me… again … and sorry. I dunno what happened, it jus' came from nowhere" she tried to explain.

"Weren't your fault, those damned traps are hidden all over. Do ya think ya can walk on it?" he didn't blame her, he was just glad she was ok, well not badly hurt anyway.

"I'll try, if I can lean on you a bit I should be ok for a while" she tried to sound as positive as she could, she didn't wanna be any more of a nuisance, if she didn't get a grip he would leave her soon she was sure of it.

They walked, or hopped in her case, for another couple of hours. Daryl was carrying everything plus taking most of her weight, she didn't know how he managed it. He hadn't slept properly for so long, again her fault. He was always letting her sleep while he kept watch, he was lucky to get an hour at a time. She really didn't understand why he hadn't crept off in the night and left her. Then they saw it, a huge white house set back across the other side of a cemetery. It was worth a look, it might be empty, safe.

"Can we just rest a bit, I'll be ok in a minute" her foot was hurting now, the last few hours of hopping hadn't done her other leg any favours either.

"Hop on" Daryl motioned for her to get on his back.

"You serious?" she asked, surprised at the request.

"Yeah, it's a serious piggy back, jump up" Daryl had humour, who knew it, she thought.

She jumped on, couldn't deny it felt good to be off her feet. More than that, it felt good to be wrapped around him, face near his, arms draped around his strong shoulders. She was pretty sure the wetness between her legs was getting worse. She needed a distraction.

"Maybe there are people there" she sounded hopeful.

"Well if there are, I'll handle 'em"

"There's still good people Daryl" she knew he didn't trust easily, but she hadn't realised exactly how ugly he thought the world was now.

"I don't think the good ones survive"

They made their way across the cemetery, when she noticed a grave to a beloved father. He saw it too and knew what she was thinking. He stopped to let her down, she stood looking at it, thinking of the grave her father would never have. Without thinking he picked a flower that was growing nearby and placed it on the headstone. They stood there staring, hearts heavy with thoughts of the great man lost to them now.

Beth grabbed for Daryl's hand, on finding it she linked her fingers through his, instinctively he curled his hand around her smaller one. They paid their silent respects and then carried on towards the house.

"Wait here, I'm gonna check it out, see if anyone's home. Don't move 'til I come back" he put their stuff down next to her and held his crossbow at the ready.

She didn't argue, she would have only be a hindrance in her state anyway. Yet again Daryl was doing all the work, putting himself in danger, for her. She owed that man her life, he'd saved her so many times she'd lost count. She didn't really understand why he'd bothered. She wished she were more capable, could contribute a bit more, let him get more rest. She wished she'd learnt to fight, wished she was tougher like Maggie, wished her daddy had let her grow up to be able to protect herself. They were things only she could change now though.

Daryl was back quickly, interrupting her thoughts "It's empty, no people, no walkers"

"I'm allowed in now then?" she asked with just a hint of sarcasm, knowing he was right to leave her outside really.

He didn't answer, just picked up their things and wrapped his arm around Beth's waist to help her up the steps. The house was pristine, no mess, no dust and so tidy.

"Somebody must be living here Daryl, it's been looked after and cared for"

He'd already worked that out but was hoping that whoever had been here, was gone now. They needed to rest up, they needed sleep, food, time for Beth's foot to heal. The house would be easy enough to keep walkers out of, leaving them just the living to worry about.


	3. Chapter 3

**No Going Back**

**Chapter 3**

They spent a while looking around the house, or funeral home as they'd figured it was after finding the corpses and the embalming room. Daryl found some medical supplies in there so had cleaned up Beth's foot and wrapped it in fresh bandages for her. She wouldn't be walking on it properly for a while but at least it would start to heal.

"Daryl, look at the food, there's so much." Beth was staring into the kitchen cupboards, huge grin plastered on her face, like a kid in a candy store.

They were bursting with jars and cans, it was more food than she'd seen since they first arrived at the prison months ago. Just the thought of not having to eat snake again was enough to make her smile. Daryl started to rummage through the cupboards, then opened a jar and started to eat.

"I knew it" she announced

"Knew what?" he mumbled through a mouthful of food, although he wasn't really interested, he was too busy eating.

"It's like I said, there's still good people" she sounded pleased with herself for proving Daryl wrong.

He didn't answer, just wondered if these good people would return. He didn't think they'd be too pleased someone had been eating their food and living in their house. He continued to shovel the contents of the jar into his mouth, food covering his fingers and dripping everywhere.

"Gross" was all she could say as she looked at him and shook her head. He really did have no manners at all she thought.

Once he'd finished he scouted around downstairs for anything that might be useful they could take with them, they needed to be able to leave quickly if anything happened. Beth stayed downstairs on the couch on account of her foot, while Daryl did a quick sweep upstairs too.

"Beth, come 'ere" Daryl was shouting now and he sounded excited.

"I can't, my foot remember" she'd hardly got the words out before he was stood next to her, lifting her into his arms and carrying her up the stairs. He'd obviously remembered she couldn't manage on her own before he'd even finished his sentence.

"Daryl what are you doin'?" Beth sounded playful, his excitement piquing her interest.

She liked it when Daryl was in a lighter mood. It didn't happen often, back at the prison it was mainly when he was around Judy, he would let his guard down when he thought no one could see. She saw it though, and it made her glad he'd found someone or something that he could find a small amount of happiness in. He looked younger too, as if for the briefest of moments he wasn't carrying the weight of the past, the present and the future around with him all at once.

"Wait an' see" he opened the door to their right and stood her down, still holding her waist to steady her.

He pushed the door open, it was a bathroom, the biggest bathroom she'd ever seen in her life. There was a huge walk in shower and in the centre of the room was a deep bathtub that looked as though it could accommodate at least four people. She wondered why he was showing her this, it was nice an' all but she had seen a bathroom before.

"There's water, this place must have its own power and water supply. S'pose they needed it 'cos of the bodies and it bein' so remote"

"You mean runnin' water, so we can shower?" she asked as though it was the biggest deal in the world. At that moment it was. She hadn't imagined ever being able to wash properly again.

"Yeah ya can shower, bath, do what ya like, the water's warm too. I checked out the other rooms, only one bedroom, the rest is storage. You can take the bed, I'll stay downstairs tonight"

With that he picked her up again and carried her back downstairs. She still hadn't eaten anything and she looked dreadful. He swung open the kitchen door and planted her on a chair. He'd set out food and drink for her and was gonna make sure she ate it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They'd been at the house a few hours now and it was starting to get dark, Daryl was fixing some walker alarms out front and Beth went wandering, ending up in a room which she thought must've been used as a chapel. It had an open coffin at the front, chairs lined up in rows and a piano. She missed playing, missed singing. There had been a few occasions in the past few years when she had sung with Maggie, mostly at the prison. Nobody thought about music anymore, don't suppose most people had the time or the need for it. She thought that was a shame. She sat at the piano and started to play, she was a bit rusty and slow but it was coming back to her. It was a song that she remembered really liking from just before the world went mad, she started to sing, trying to recollect the words.

Daryl had been stood in the doorway behind her for a few minutes, watching her. He'd never cared much for her singing before but had to admit she sounded good. It had been so long since he'd heard anything that even resembled music, he was happy to just listen for a while. He didn't know the song Beth was playing, it was slow, not exactly his kind of thing. He wondered if she was thinking of Hershel. He cleared his throat to let Beth know he was there, didn't think it was right to stand and gawk at her all night, even though he could easily have done just that. Could have drifted off to sleep to the sound of her sweet voice.

"Place is nailed up tight, only way in is through the front door" Daryl started to move towards the coffin. He hesitated for a second, then jumped up onto the side, turned round and laid back, head on the pillow.

"What are you doin'?" she asked, smiling but shocked that he would just get into a coffin like that.

"This is the comfiest bed I've had in years"

"Really?" she could hardly believe that was true, but then they had slept in some awful places, so it probably wasn't far from the truth.

"I ain't kiddin'… don't ya go ahead and play some more...keep singing"

"I thought my singing annoyed you"

Beth was playing with him now, almost flirting, she liked the interaction, she missed talking to people. Daryl weren't the conversational type. He thought about it too much, filtering what he said aloud from what he didn't. He seemed to find it hard to talk sometimes, like he couldn't find the words. Unlike her, she could talk for hours about anything to anybody.

"Well there ain't no jukebox, so..."

She smiled at him, a huge grin that lit up her eyes, then turned back to the piano. He just lay there, nervously chewing on his finger, watching all that was Beth Greene. He'd never had thoughts like this before and he didn't quite know what to do with them. He'd slept with plenty of women over the years but he'd never gotten to know any of them. He'd never done normal stuff with them, supposed he'd never wanted to. He wanted to with Beth though, he liked it when her eyes lit up as they talked. He liked to see her smile when she was happy, liked her innocence and the way she saw the world. Liked that she needed him, if it was only to keep her safe. He thought how beautiful she was inside and out. He thought about kissing her, brushing his tongue along her throat and sucking on the creamy soft skin of her neck, touching her face, running his hands through her messy golden hair. But it was more than just physical and that was what confused him. He liked how she made him feel, safe, needed, not alone anymore. She balanced his darkness with her light. He didn't ever want to be without her and that scared him. That and the knot deep within his chest that twisted tighter, threatening to take away the very air he was breathing, every time she looked at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He'd only managed to get a couple of hours sleep last night. The coffin was uncomfortable and the couch had been too small to get settled on, so he'd ended up on the floor. What he wouldn't give to sleep in a proper bed, just for a night. He ached all over and was just so damned tired, the past few weeks had really taken it out of him. He had no idea how Beth had managed to keep up with him, truthfully she looked half dead, mentally and physically drained, but she hadn't complained once. He knew that was probably because of him. He felt sad knowing that she thought of herself as a burden.

As he was awake now anyway, he went to the kitchen and laid out breakfast. Peanut butter, jelly, diet soda and pigs feet, all they needed for a white trash brunch. The thought of Beth sitting down to eat it made him smile, couldn't imagine she'd ever eaten shit like this before, not back when she was at the farm. She'd managed that snake though so he was pretty sure she could manage pigs feet too.

"Beth, are you up?" he shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, was just gonna take a shower, I didn't have the energy last night" she shouted back.

"Come and eat first"

By the time Beth was at the top of the stairs, Daryl had already disappeared back into the kitchen. She started to make her way down the stairs, her foot was feeling quite a bit better today, stiff more than painful. She was half way down when Daryl came out again as if to question where she was.

"I'm goin' as fast as I can" she looked at him with a mock exasperated smile, aware that he was watching her to see how her foot was today.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and Daryl was there, picking her up again to take her the short way to the kitchen. He seemed to be getting overly tactile with her lately, but she didn't mind. She loved how it felt to be in his arms, next to him. Feeling his chest rise and fall, his breath on her neck, his hands on her back and under her legs. She was confused over why he'd suddenly started to act differently though, like he was trying to make an effort to be happier, more optimistic. She jokingly wondered if it was for her benefit or if he was just about to have a breakdown on her. The calm before the storm and all. No, she couldn't imagine Daryl Dixon doing breakdowns somehow, too darn tough. It would have happened before now anyways she thought to herself.

"There ya go" he put her down on a chair "alright lets eat" she'd never seen him so animated before.

They'd just started to eat their white trash brunch when the walker alarms started to clink outside the front door. Daryl was up, crossbow in hand standing at the kitchen door.

"Stay" his mood had changed now, he spoke with genuine concern for her safety. She knew he meant well by it, otherwise she wouldn't have been too happy with being spoken to as if she were a dog.

A few seconds later Daryl shouts back "It's jus' a damn dog"

Beth had already moved into the hallway and was stood behind him.

"He wouldn't come in?" she asked

"I told you to stay back" he seemed pissed but spoke softly to her. He could see she looked disappointed.

"Yeah but Daryl, you said there was a dog" she looked so damned cute at that moment he couldn't be mad at her for long. He could have picked her up, taken her back upstairs, and buried himself deep inside her though. Thoughts that he should have tried harder to push to the back of his mind.

"Maybe he'll come back around" Daryl touched her arm, trying to shake the thoughts from his head. He turned her around and walked her back into the kitchen, his body pressed up behind hers. Probably a little closer than it should've been.

The rest of the day had been taken up by various mundane activities. It was just nice to not be moving, or worrying about walkers for once. Beth did the best she could to clean their clothes, she'd had to almost forcibly rip Daryl's from him, he seemed to like the way the filth held them up on their own. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had clean clothes, even the new ones from the clubhouse had been covered in walker brains within five minutes of putting them on. They had rested up for a while, eaten even more food and showered. She could have stayed in that glorious shower for days. The feeling of the warm water washing over her while she watched the filth, blood, sweat and grime of the past days drain away down the plughole was beyond satisfying. Beth had never felt so clean, she'd even managed to detangle her filthy matted hair. She had thought about cutting it, but decided against it, at least she could tie it back when it was long.

Daryl had even showered too after a little coaxing from her, he never seemed real bothered by personal hygiene, but she supposed it weren't at the top of anyone's list of priorities these days. Even if it was, without running water you couldn't do much about it. She didn't say anything to him, but she thought he looked at least two shades of brown lighter after his shower and his hair was more of a dirty blonde now instead of a dark brown. She noticed he still hadn't shaved, even though there was a razor in the bathroom cabinet, which actually she was secretly quite pleased about, she liked his rugged facial hair the way it was.

He'd even managed to get a few hours of sleep, she'd insisted he sleep on the bed or he'd be more of a liability than she was, due to sleep deprivation. He hadn't argued. Beth just rested up on the couch, hoping her foot would soon be back to normal. She didn't want to slow them down if they had to leave quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late, the house was in darkness except for a few candles Beth had burning in the kitchen. They sat side by side at the kitchen table, finishing off the food from earlier. There was an easiness between them now, an openness, a trust, ever since the night at the moonshine shack.

"I'm gonna leave a thank you note" Beth had already started writing something in a notebook she'd found.

"Why" Daryl asked between mouthfuls of jelly.

"For when they come back, if they come back…even if they're not coming back I still wanna say thanks"

Daryl was quiet for a moment, thinking.

"Maybe ya don't have to leave that. Maybe we should stick around here for a while… they come back, we'll jus' make it work, they may be nuts but they may be alright"

"So you do think there are still good people around" Beth was smiling now, not quite sure what to make of his sudden change of heart.

"What changed ya mind?" she wanted to know why the man who saw nothing good in anything anymore had suddenly changed his mind.

He didn't answer for a while. "Ya know", he shrugged his shoulders trying not to look at her.

"What" she wondered why was it so hard for him to answer, for him to speak. It was a simple question. He must know why he changed his mind.

He felt uncomfortable now, he knew she wasn't gonna let it go, he needed to say something, but what. How could he tell her it was because of her he'd changed his mind. That it was the way she still saw beauty in the world, even after all the awful shit that had happened to her. How she made it better just by smiling. How he felt things for her he couldn't explain, how he wanted to take her upstairs right now and make love to her. He just couldn't do it, she didn't need to hear that shit from him, not now, not ever.

"Hhummmm" he mumbled, shrugging and staring at the floor, messing with his food, hoping she would leave it or finally understand.

"Don't Hhummmm, what changed ya mind?" she didn't understand and she wasn't gonna leave it.

He didn't have any more words so he just stared at her, his blue eyes burning deep into her soul with a look she suddenly realised she'd only ever seen one time before...in Glenn's eyes when he looked at her sister. Beth was staring right back at him, now understanding he'd changed his mind because of her. Because he felt something for her. Because he wanted her.

"Oh" was all she could say as she swallowed hard.

**I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter out, it's taking some time to get just how I want it. Promise I'll post as soon as possible... thanks for still keeping with me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**No Going Back**

**Chapter 4**

His revelation was left hanging in the air. They continued to stare at one another, their eyes locked, both of them in turmoil over what to do. It was out there now, he couldn't take it back. He didn't want to take it back. Beth wanted to tell him she felt the same way and that she wanted him too. She was afraid to speak though, afraid she'd maybe imagined it all. She wished he would do something, say something, her big blue eyes were begging him to actually speak, to let her know she wasn't dreaming.

The silence was torturous, time was literally standing still around them as neither could find either the words or courage to speak. Unable to take it any longer, she stood up, breaking eye contact with him for the first time in what seemed like days. She moved around the table, eyes cast downwards, until she was in front of him, her legs touching his knees. She was sure he must have felt them trembling. Her heart was pounding hard enough to beat right out of her chest and her ears were suddenly flooded with the sound of her racing pulse. She had no idea what she was doing, only that she wanted to let him know she felt it too. Whatever it was, she felt it too and she wanted him, like she'd never wanted anything before.

She placed her arm on the table and gently touched his hand, gently grazing her fingertips across it before threading her fingers through his and squeezing them closed. Neither spoke or looked at the other, Daryl was staring at the floor and Beth at her hand. A brief moment passed before he squeezed her hand back, softly rubbing his thumb over her knuckles in acceptance of what was happening between them. He finally looked up at her, shyly and awkwardly through his scruffy hair, and she knew he wanted to kiss her. Her heart sang as she knew she hadn't got it wrong.

A second later their heads simultaneously swung towards the kitchen door. A rattling of the trip wire on the porch pulled them sharply back into the here and now. They looked back at each other, eyes wide in panic, Daryl stood up, unlinking his hand from Beth's. He grabbed his crossbow from the table as he headed for the door.

"Stay here this time" he barked at her, he was back to badass zombie killing Daryl Dixon. In the space of five seconds they'd just lost their moment.

She didn't answer him, just sort of nodded her head in agreement. She was gonna do as he said this time. She wasn't risking putting him in a bad mood, not when they had unfinished business.

Daryl opened the front door to find the same one eyed scraggly black and white mutt from earlier sitting there.

"Beth bring some food, that damn dog's back again" he hollered back to Beth while trying to fuss it enough to keep it there. He knew she'd be disappointed if it left again.

Beth stood behind him with a jar of pigs feet and this time the dog came in. Daryl closed and locked the door again, placing his crossbow on the hall table, then turned back around. Beth was crouching next to the dog now, feeding it while she scratched behind his ear, with a grin a mile wide on her face.

"He's so cute, can we keep him… please Daryl" she cocked her head to one side and put on the best sweet and innocent voice she could muster hoping he would say yes.

"Ain't up to me" he didn't give a damn about the dog, he just wanted to finish what he'd started.

"You wanna stay with us then do you, what's your name gonna be then, huh?" she was looking at the dog and thinking out loud now, she hadn't expected Daryl to answer. She knew he wasn't really interested and had only let the dog in for her sake.

"Patch… on account of him only havin' one eye" he answered her anyway.

She liked it.

"Okay, Patch you are then… who's a good boy then Patch, want some more dinner, hey" Beth was now talking to the dog, oblivious to the fact Daryl was still watching her, chewing on his thumb in frustration, thinking about what he'd be doing to her right now if the damn dog hadn't turned up again. Maybe it had turned up for a reason, to stop him doing what he was doing, thinking what he was thinking, a sign that he shouldn't have been touching her at all.

Beth went back into the kitchen, followed by the pitter patter of Patch's paws. She put out some more food and a bowl of water for their new housemate, talking childish nonsense to him as she hobbled around the kitchen.

Daryl had gone to lie on the couch, giving her space to bond with the dog for a while, but he'd hardly had time to get comfy before Beth joined him, sitting on the floor next to where his head was laid on the couch.

"We never got chance to finish… back in the kitchen" Beth was feeling brave, but not brave enough to look at him.

She knew if they hadn't been interrupted, he would have kissed her. She also knew if she didn't confront him now, he would go back to being awkward and tortured Daryl and the moment would be lost forever.

He was quiet, he was thinking. He knew if he kissed her he wouldn't have the self control to be able to stop himself from doing more, he'd need to have all of her, her touch on his skin, her smell, her taste on his lips. He'd need to make her his, to feel himself inside her, do stuff to her she weren't ready for. Stuff he had no right thinking about doing with an eighteen year old as beautiful and perfect as Beth Greene.

"I shouldn't a said anythin' when we were in the kitchen, ain't right, I'm too old for ya, ya deserve better" he sounded tormented and sad, but mostly tormented.

Beth didn't even give herself time to think before she was ranting at him "Better than what Daryl…you think there's someone else out there that would make me feel as safe as you do, someone that would take better care of me than you do, someone who would still want me like you do even after they knew I was ruined, someone that's younger than you, someone that's just better than you in every way I suppose… well there ain't anyone better than you, not now, not ever. And it ain't someone else I want Daryl Dixon, it ain't somebody else I care about, it's you and if you can't see that then you're stupider than you look" Beth was stood now, shuffling around in front of the couch, in front of Daryl, words flying out of her mouth before she could stop them. She was mad, she hated that he couldn't see the good man he was and that he was constantly consumed by self-doubt and had a complete lack of self-confidence. She wanted to make him understand age didn't matter, nobody and nothing else mattered. She wanted him.

Daryl sat up, elbows on his knees as he held his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair in frustration and turmoil. She was right, he did want her and nothing else should matter. But he knew it was wrong though and that he wouldn't be any good for her, that they should stay as friends, or whatever the Hell they were to each other since they'd left the prison. What exactly were they anyhow? he had no fucking idea anymore, shit, he was so confused.

"Ya don't know anythin' 'bout what ya want Beth. But it sure as Hell shouldn't be no middle aged, emotionally retarded hick that ain't never cared for nothin' or no one in his life before" he didn't shout, he wasn't mad at her. He just wanted her to understand he weren't worth caring about.

He could see she was upset and suddenly realised he was being an ass. He'd started all this, it weren't her fault he couldn't keep his thoughts inside his head. He didn't want her to feel bad. He grabbed for her hand, linking his fingers with hers again and caressing the back of her hand with his thumb. He looked up at her, barely able to hold eye contact and gave her a half smile that showed just a flicker of an apology, that showed he was sorry for starting this and for not being able to finish it.

"Go ta bed Beth, ya need the rest. I'll stay here with that damn dog" his voice was quiet and soft now. It wasn't what he wanted her to do at all, but it was the right thing, for both of them, or that's what he tried to tell himself.

Beth felt broken, rejected by the only person she had left in this world. She didn't answer him, just pulled her hand back, turned and went upstairs. Being stuck with Daryl since leaving the prison had been awful at first, his moods, temper and lack of communication skills, but she thought they had moved past that. Since they'd talked at the moonshine shack, she'd started to notice there was more to him than just the gruff exterior that he displayed in a attempt to protect himself from the world. He was kind and caring, he was patient with her even when she would've tested the patience of a saint and he was selfless, sacrificing sleep and comfort for her. But even now he wouldn't let her in, wouldn't open up or talk to her. She wanted to hold him and tell him how much she cared about him and how special he was, how he'd saved her, protected her and that she never wanted to be apart from him. She didn't tell him any of those things though, it was the wrong time, wrong place. So instead she just went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**No ****Going ****Back**

**Chapter**** 5**

More than two weeks had passed since that evening and it had continued to just be the two of them, alone in the house. They had grown used to having no one else around, they seemed comfortable and settled again, even accepting it might always be just them from now on. The first few days after that evening had been a little awkward and strained, both understanding there had been a huge shift in their relationship. They still hadn't spoken about what happened but they both knew they were much more to each other now than just two people escaping a bad situation together and trying to survive. Beth in her usual sensitive way understood enough to not mention it again. That was one of the reasons his feelings for her were so complicated, she was happy to just listen to him, understand him, to not judge him and not press him on stuff he didn't want to talk about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We need ta talk about leavin', ain't no one comin' back and the food ain't gonna last forever either" Daryl decided to bring up the subject they'd both been trying to avoid, pushing it further to the back of their minds as the days passed by.

The house had been what they'd needed after the prison, a safe haven, giving them time to heal their emotional and physical wounds. They'd been able to live a semblance of a normal life for a while, been able to take the time to grieve for the ones they'd lost. Beth had started to cry a few days after being at the house and hadn't stopped for days. Daryl had no idea what to do with her, so he mainly left her alone. He knew she needed to let it out and get past it to be able to move on. She'd spent one evening about a week ago curled into his chest sobbing, he'd wrapped his arms around her and held her until he could feel the vibrations of her shaking body slowly start to subside. He didn't know what to say or what else to do, but it seemed she didn't need anything else from him, just the comfort from knowing he was there.

"Not lookin' forward to it... runnin' and fightin' again" Beth's head was leant against Daryl's shoulder as they sat on the couch. There was no evidence of awkwardness, that evening just a distant memory now. There was just a closeness that had grown between them from weeks of living the exact same moments with only each other to share them with. Only each other to stop insanity taking over, to keep the loneliness at bay.

"Ya ok to leave tomorra?… I'll let ya pick the direction" he teased her, knowing it would bring a smile to her lips, they both knew she had a shocking sense of direction and could probably get lost in a shopping mall.

"Very funny Daryl, how 'bout you decide and I'll follow…like I always do" she nudged his shoulder playfully as she smiled at him.

Over the past couple of days, Beth had become more her old self again. She was all cried out. She'd said her goodbyes to her daddy and come to terms with the fact she would most likely never see Maggie, Glenn, Judy or any of the others ever again. She needed to concentrate on being strong for herself and Daryl now. She owed him that much after he'd saved her, kept her alive. She was determined to pull her weight, to not be the burden she had been. Not that Daryl had ever said as much to her, she sometimes got the impression he liked taking care of her, just a little bit, liked that she needed him.

"Fine, now go on up and get one last decent sleep while ya can" he nodded his head towards the stairs, towards the bed she'd slept in alone every night since they'd been here.

"No not tonight, you need it more than me, I'll sleep here… no arguments" she narrowed her eyes, looking straight at him and gave him the most authoritative look she could find, knowing he was just about to protest and hating that he always gave up the bed for her. In fact he gave up most things to make sure she was ok, to make her comfy. Like he thought she was more deserving of them than him, which made her angry. She didn't deserve anything more than he did.

He was quiet for a moment, thinking, no way he was letting her sleep on the couch but he knew she wasn't gonna let him sleep on it tonight either and he didn't want the fight that would ensue if he argued with her.

"We'll both sleep upstairs, the bed's plenty big enough, ain't lettin' ya sleep on the couch, so that's ma offer, take it or leave it"

"I'll take it" she was grinning, trying to stifle a giggle. She knew he struggled with having a tiny eighteen year old girl tell him what was gonna be happening, but he'd gotten used to it. She'd been kinda bossy around the house lately, with cooking and washing and just generally ordering him about, he hadn't had much choice but to fall in line. She still thought it was amusing how he tried to convince himself it was his decision though.

Daryl had forced Beth to sleep in the bed every night since they'd been here, he always stayed downstairs with Patch, on the couch or the floor, sometimes in the coffin. She knew he wasn't getting much sleep but instead of sharing with her when she asked him, he would just catch a few hours of sleep on the bed in the afternoon sometimes. She hadn't pushed him on it, she knew he had his reasons, mainly how awkward it would be. She wasn't taking no as an answer now though, not on their last night.

Beth stood up dragging Daryl to his feet with her, she wrapped her arms around his waist, her head leaning against his chest and pulled him close.

"Thank you Daryl…I don't think I ever said it. For takin' me with you at the prison, for lookin' after me, for carin' enough to not leave me" her voice was filled with gratitude. There were times over the last weeks when even she'd have left herself, so knew it must've crossed his mind.

"Hhmmmh, weren't nothin', weren't just gonna leave ya stood there was I?'" he sounded embarrassed now, she knew he was probably blushing so didn't look up at him, didn't want to make it worse.

Daryl didn't like compliments, or thank you's, or well done's or any form of praise at all. They made him uncomfortable and even more awkward than usual. She thought no one had probably ever said those things to him before so he didn't think he deserved them now. He was wrong. She suddenly thought that no one back at the prison had ever really thanked him for all the stuff he did for them. Endless runs for supplies, being the most fearless fighter they had, he'd probably saved each and every one of them at some point. Judy only survived because of his determination to find the food she needed when Rick was incapable.

"Come on then, lets go up" she sounded upbeat again now, her thoughts back to the present as she unfurled her arms from around him.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here a while, I'll be up later" he was stalling

"No... you ain't Daryl Dixon, you're coming to bed with me…now, I know your later, you'll end up down here for the night, so come on, move your butt" her voice was serious but she gave him one of her wide eyed, head cocked to the side, huge smiles that left him breathless, twisting the knot deep within his chest even tighter.

He didn't speak just picked up his crossbow and knife and followed her, he knew there was no sense in arguing with her when she'd made her mind up. He walked behind her, hypnotized by the way her hips swaying as she climbed the stairs, watching how her jeans hugged her perfect round ass, watching as the woman he still wanted, the woman he couldn't stop thinking about, led him into her bedroom, whilst trying to ignore the way his pants were becoming increasingly uncomfortable over his hardening cock.

Beth bent over to take her boots and jeans off, climbed onto the bed and laid down on her side, not realising Daryl hadn't moved from the door yet. He was still stood staring at her, swallowing hard, his hand now holding his crossbow over the front of his pants to stop her noticing the hard-on he'd been trying in vain to stop. His eyes were drinking in the velvety smoothness of her pale thighs and the dark triangle of hair just visible through the thin material of her panties. She thought maybe she shouldn't have stripped like that, it had been automatic though, it hadn't even occurred to her that it might make him feel uncomfortable. They'd lived in each other's pockets for so long now that privacy and dignity didn't exist anymore.

"Sorry, didn't think, should've warned you 'fore I went ahead and stripped…I can't sleep if I don't, too darn hot… ain't like it's the first time you've ever seen a woman with no pants on though is it" she tried to make a joke of it, she knew she'd embarrassed him again and she knew she should've been more careful.

"Jus' don't be expectin' me ta be stripping too" he gave her a smirk and a look that said he'd like nothing more than to strip for her. Maybe it wasn't embarrassment she'd seen after all. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took his boots off, waiting for her to move and his hard-on to disappear. When he felt her turn over he laid back, letting the pillows and mattress envelop him in their softness. As much as he'd tried to do the right thing and not want to sleep here, with her, he couldn't deny how good it felt to lie on a mattress, to lie next to Beth.

He felt slightly lost lying in bed next to a half-naked beautiful woman, fully clothed, huge gap down the middle of the bed. He wanted to roll over and touch the velvety smooth skin of her thighs, he wanted to run his fingers through the mound of soft hair under her panties and sink his fingers into her wet centre and hear her moan. He looked over at Beth and it scared him, not just the effect she had on him but the responsibility of taking care of someone so small, so delicate. She was like an angel, his angel, she'd saved him back after the prison fell, she was oblivious of course, thought she was just a pain in his ass. He would have given up if she hadn't been there. He never wanted to lose her, especially not now, not over feelings he should've been able to hide better.

Beth wanted desperately to turn over and touch him, run her fingers down his chest, put her lips on his. He was right next to her but she just didn't know how. She wished she were more experienced and wished she weren't such a coward, Maggie would have just kissed him, Hell with the consequences. But Beth wasn't Maggie and she didn't have half the courage her sister did. Beth could hear him breathing and wondered if he was already asleep or if he was thinking about her, even just a little bit. She knew he'd wanted her that evening weeks ago, even if he had sent her to bed and pretended he didn't. But she wasn't sure if he still did, they hadn't spoken of it since. She'd never expected to be in this situation, never expected that she would want to kiss Daryl Dixon, never expected that he would want to kiss her. But now she was it was all she could think about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl must've fallen asleep. It was almost light outside when he opened his eyes. That wasn't all, he had his arms and legs draped over Beth's half naked body, hugging her like some damned octopus. His legs were entwined with hers, he had one arm under her neck, the other across her stomach. His head nestled near her shoulder. Beth was laid on her back, still asleep. Everything was telling him to move before she woke but he didn't want to, she smelled so good and felt so soft and warm, really warm. He never imagined it would feel like this to sleep with someone you cared about, it was a peaceful comfort he'd never known existed before. He wanted to lie with her forever, pretend that she was his and forget there were so many reasons why she never would be.

The next thing he knew Beth was moving under him, she rolled towards him, her flushed face only inches away from his, throwing her arm across his body as she nuzzled her head back into the pillow. He was trapped. He slowly lifted his hand to Beth's face and gently stroked away a few loose strands of hair, trying his best to not wake her. He really could look at her all day, she was perfect. As much as he'd wanted to, and God had he wanted to, he knew it was right he hadn't touched her last night, she deserved better than what he had to offer. He didn't want to hurt her, he had no idea about relationships, especially one with someone as fragile as Beth.

"Daryl" Beth mumbled while she stretched and opened her eyes. "You're still here?" she sounded surprised.

Daryl untangled himself from her as quickly as he could and started to busy himself with putting his boots back on, hoping neither of them would need to mention the fact he'd been sleeping on top of her all night with a fuckin' hard-on.

"Yeah, was waiting' 'til you woke 'fore I went downstairs, didn't want ya thinkin' I'd left without ya" he couldn't tell her it was because he was content to stay where he was and had no intention of moving until he had to.

"I don't feel too good, my head's poundin'"

"No excuses Greene, we're leavin' today so don't ya be tryin' to delay it" he was messing with her. He enjoyed the fact they could still wind each other up and tease each other, even after he thought he'd screwed it all up weeks ago.

Daryl looked back at her, she didn't look well at all. She'd looked flushed and felt quite hot earlier but he thought it was just the heat from the sun streaming through the window warming her skin.

"Come downstairs, get some breakfast. I think there's some painkillers in the bathroom, I'll go get 'em for ya"

Daryl left and went downstairs, collecting the painkillers on his way. Beth got out of bed, pulled on her jeans and boots and went straight to the bathroom. She needed to pee. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this bad, she was hot and her head was pounding so much she felt nauseous. As she headed down to the kitchen, she thought perhaps she'd feel better after the painkillers and some food.


	6. Chapter 6

**No Going Back**

**Chapter 6**

She'd only just closed the kitchen door behind her when Daryl slid his hands around her waist and was walking her backwards into the wall. He was kissing her, his tongue searching for hers as his lips crashed into her with a primal need, an urgency. After the initial shock, Beth pushed him back, her mouth begging for more, her tongue merging with his in a warm wet tangled dance. She couldn't breathe, she felt dizzy. She'd wanted him to do this for so long and could hardly believe he'd suddenly changed his mind. She grabbed around his neck, clawing at him, pulling him into her. Her whole body aflame at his touch. What had begun inside her as a flutter had built slowly over the weeks into a constant deep ache, and was now a warm, wet, desperate yearning that she knew only he could satisfy.

He grabbed her ass and lifted her onto the counter. She curled her legs tightly around his waist pulling him snugly between her thighs, his erection pressing against her clit, sending a tidal wave of pleasure along every nerve in her body. He unbuttoned her shirt, pulling it over her head and throwing it to the floor. His lips leaving a frenzied trail of kisses as they travelled from her mouth, along her throat, across her collarbone to reach her now exposed breasts. The kitchen was echoing from Beth's moaning as he flicked his tongue over her already hard, perfect pink nipples. She undid his shirt, sliding it over his shoulders, scratching his chest as she dragged her nails down his torso, before reaching the top of his pants.

Daryl grabbed her hands to stop her from going further, holding them tightly above her head with one hand while he carried on biting and sucking her neck, his other hand squeezing and tugging her hard nipple. He was rough and it hurt, but it was the sexiest, hottest most exquisite feeling she'd ever experienced. She was powerless to move, unable to touch him, so instead she whispered slowly into his ear, while he continued to assault her neck.

"I'm so wet for you baby, I need you inside me…I want you to fuck me hard on this table. Make me scream, make me come, make me beg for it"

He couldn't take anymore, hearing her saying those things to him was such a fuckin' turn on. He almost dragged her down from the counter, yanking down her jeans and panties. Her hands were now free again, so she unzipped his jeans and pulled them down his legs, eyes widening as she caught her breath at the sight of his huge, rock solid, glistening cock. He knocked her backwards until the back of her thighs were touching the edge of the table, his erection pushing into her stomach, his pre-cum feeling deliciously cold and wet against her skin. His eyes never left hers as his hand reached downwards and between her thighs, she gasped, biting down on her bottom lip, as he ran his fingers along her soaking wet folds. She leant upwards and kissed him hard, sucking his bottom lip between hers, biting and pulling before crashing her mouth back into his. His thick fingers were now inside her, filling her, stretching her, moving slowly in and out of her wetness until she was almost there.

She grabbed Daryl's backside with both hands, squeezing and groping, her fingernails digging into his flesh as he continued to finger fuck her towards climax. She kissed his chest, running the tip of her tongue around in small circles until she found his hardened nipple, clamping her mouth around it and nipping with her teeth. He groaned in appreciation, while forcing another finger inside her. She couldn't hold back, the brushing of his palm against her swollen clit, together with his fingers roughly thrusting in and out of her was too much.

Her legs almost gave way as she came, her juices coating his fingers as her walls tightened around them.

"Fuck, Daryl, I'm coming… don't fuckin' stop" she was screaming, the feeling so intense she wanted to pass out. She stayed clinging onto Daryl for a few moments while her breathing slowed, her core stopped throbbing and her legs stopped shaking.

Daryl teasingly withdrew his fingers, only able to suck one clean before Beth grabbed his hand and started to run her tongue over the others, licking off her own cum. She felt empty, wet and desperate for more. She needed to feel his cock where his fingers had just been. As if he knew, he grabbed her waist and spun her around, her back towards his chest, his hands kneading her breasts as he roughly pulled on her nipples. He began to kiss her neck, dragging his tongue over her sweat covered creamy skin. He pulled her further into his firm body, his cock now pressing into the small of her back. He weaved his hand into her golden hair, grasping the back of her neck and pushed her forward until she was bent over the kitchen table, ass in the air. His fingers travelled down her spine until he reached her backside, then he pulled his hand back and slapped…hard. She'd never felt anything so erotic, the shock of the sting sending a shiver right to her core, leaving her even wetter. A moment later his cock was inside her, it took her breath away. The feeling of fullness as he stretched her made her feel queasy. He started to move, slow, deep, torturous thrusts as he gripped hold of her waist, his fingers leaving marks on her porcelain skin. She couldn't wait, she needed it hard and fast, she wanted all of him.

"Fuck me… please Daryl... harder, fuck me harder and faster...please" her words were ragged as he held her down on the table, fingers still wound tightly in her hair.

Using his knee he spread her legs further apart, yanked her hips backwards and pushed in deeper and harder, fucking her as fast as he could. His grunting meeting her groaning, breaking the silence of the house. The feeling of him buried deep inside her and the pressure from being pushed flat into the cold, hard table was glorious, she knew it wouldn't be long before she was coming for him again. He slowed, almost pulling out, then pushing back in only slightly until she was begging for him to give her everything. He pulled out of her then slapped his palm down onto her ass again, hard, before thrusting back into her as the sting was still spreading across her body. It was intoxicating, the heady mix of pleasure and pain taking her to the brink. A moment later she was coming hard, his cock trapped inside her as the spasms of her climax travelled through her centre, gripping him like a vice. Daryl couldn't wait for her to recover and mercilessly continued to pound into her, hard and fast again, in search of his own release. She knew what he needed from her before he could get there.

"Come for me baby…I want ya to come inside me…please" she was begging through heavy pants.

Then he came, groaning and shooting his warm thick cum as deep inside her as he could, holding her tightly as his sweat covered body collapsed breathlessly onto hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Beth darlin', please wake up"

"Beth, Beth… come on, wake up… Beth" Daryl's voice was now desperate, filled with panic as he leant over an unconscious bleeding Beth.

"Beth, please, open ya eyes… don't ya dare fuckin' leave me…wake up" his voice was soft as he stroked her face, wiping away the blood from her temple with the palm of his hand.

She was disorientated, her head was pounding and her vision was blurred, but she could hear his familiar deep drawl calling her, although it sounded far away, muffled like she was under water. She tried to move, to sit up, but felt dizzy, she had no idea where she was, why she was on the floor or why Daryl was bent over her.

"Beth darlin', it's Daryl, you're alright, I got ya" the relief in his voice was evident, he'd thought for a moment she weren't ever gonna come round. He'd been talking to her, calling her name for an age with no response. He thought he'd lost her.

He had no idea what had just happened but it'd scared the shit out of him. That much he did know. One minute she was stood at the stove, the next she was out cold, crumpled on the floor. He sat her up slowly, steadying her with his hand. She was as pale as a sheet and looked half dead.

"What happened… Oww, my head hurts… why am I on the floor?" Beth sounded confused, with no idea what had happened. As she slowly looked around the kitchen she saw a few blurry images of her and Daryl naked, having sex on the kitchen table. She had no idea why. Neither of them were naked and they clearly hadn't had sex. She wasn't sure if she was hallucinating, fantasizing, dreaming or had just gone plain mad. She wasn't even at all completely convinced she was still alive. All she knew was she felt dreadful.

"Ya scared the shit outta me Beth, ya were unconscious for at least five minutes" Daryl slid his arms under her legs and picked her up, placing her onto the nearest chair.

"Here, ya need water" he was already filling a glass for her.

She suddenly felt sick, she drank a few sips but then collapsed towards the sink next to her just in time to vomit. Daryl caught her and stood behind her propping her up in case she passed out again. He gently rubbed his hand over her back as she heaved, while trying to keep her hair out of the sink.

"Ya smashed ya head on the stove on the way down, it's probably jus' concussion" he tried not to show it but he was worried, more than worried in fact.

He had no idea about medical stuff but he did know it wasn't good to be unconscious for that long, especially now she was being sick. He put his hand on her forehead and felt she was burning up. He didn't know what the Hell was wrong with her, he supposed it could be food poisoning, or it could be a virus. He hoped it was. They didn't have anything here to help her if it was more serious.

"I'm gonna take ya back up to bed, ya need ta get some rest, and ya need to drink some more"

"I think I'm...gonna be sick again" she sounded weak and was still clinging to the edge of the sink, Daryl holding her steady. Sure enough the next thing he heard was the sound of retching as she continued to throw up the contents of her stomach, which at this point didn't seem to be very much.

Daryl lifted her in his arms once he was sure she'd finished being sick and carried her upstairs, lying her down on the soft bed that was still warm from where their sleeping bodies lay last night. He took her boots off and pulled the covers up over her. He thought he remembered you could break a fever by sweating it out. He didn't suppose it could do any harm to try.

"Daryl I'm so cold" Beth was now shaking and shivering under the covers, but still sweating as her body grew hotter in its attempt to fight off whatever infection was overloading her system.

He ran back downstairs to get more water, he needed to get her to drink as much as she could before she became dehydrated, they didn't have anything here to help her for that either. While he was downstairs he remembered the medical supplies in the embalming room from when he cleaned up Beth's foot, so grabbed some wipes, antiseptic lotion and Band-Aids to sort the cut on her head. He hoped it wasn't as bad as it looked, head wounds always bled a lot. He was trying his best to convince himself she would be ok, that it was just a virus or food poisoning, nothing serious, and that he wasn't gonna lose her, not when he'd only just found her. Not before he'd told her how he felt about her, really told her. Instead of pretending he didn't want her and then ignoring it for weeks after.

"Come on Beth, ya gotta drink...ya ain't gonna make me go out there looking for help jus' 'cos ya won't drink are ya?" he tried to smile so she could see he wasn't serious. But he knew he would go out there. He would do anything and go anywhere to save her.

She managed to keep down some water, which he thought was a good sign, she might've lost the urge to be sick now.

"Don't leave Daryl… please… I'm cold" her eyes began to flutter closed as she started to drift off to sleep, still sweating and still shaking.

He wasn't leaving, not now, not ever, she was stuck with him. He found some more blankets and covered her over, she might have been sweating but she felt as cold as ice. He sat on the edge of the bed with the antiseptic lotion and wipes and started to clean up the cut on her head, luckily it had stopped bleeding now and wasn't deep enough to need stitches, so he just covered it with a Band-Aid. He thought how the bruise would end up looking much worse than the cut once it appeared anyhow.

When he'd finished he moved to the empty side of the bed and laid next to her, his body pushed up to Beth's, for extra warmth and to absorb some of her shaking. He gently started to stroke her cheek, wiping away the hair that had stuck to her face. He could've looked at her forever, even ill and sick she was beautiful. The most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He wished he'd had the nerve to tell her, tell her it was because of her, his reason for still going on, for trying to be better, for believing there could still be a future in this shit hole world, a future that he wanted to have with her, that he wanted to spend the rest of his days making her happy. When she was better he was gonna tell her, it didn't matter whether she wanted him or not, he just wanted her to know that she'd changed him irrevocably.

He spent the day lying with her, holding her. He wanted to be there if she needed him. He'd even let Patch up on the bed, thought she'd like it he was there with her, she was growing real fond of that mutt. She woke a few times over the next few hours and he made sure she was drinking enough and was comfortable, he'd gone to the kitchen to fetch the pain killers he'd left there and had given them to her the second time she woke. He thought they might help a bit with the pain and were better than nothing. She didn't seem to be getting any worse which he hoped was a good sign.

Beth drifted in and out of sleep, an uncomfortable, restless sleep where images ran through her mind, mixing memories and dreams together. Memories of when she was a child playing with Shawn and Maggie in the barn, how they would play hide and seek with her even though they were so much older than her. Eating her momma's apple pie and ice cream on a hot Sunday afternoon sat on the porch, sheltering from the heat. Dreams of her daddy's execution, the blood, the screaming. Dreams of two men grunting and sweating on top of her. Images of Maggie and Glenn laid dead at the prison, images of Daryl running his hands around her waist and his tongue over her lips. She didn't know what was real, what was fantasy or what were memories anymore. She wanted to wake up, wanted them to stop, but her head hurt, she was tired and the pull of sleep was too strong.

**A/N I couldn't wait any longer for them to get loved up, hope it wasn't too disappointing that it was only happening in Beth's head! They're not ready for the real thing just yet, you were warned it would be a slow burn, just as I think it would be on the show...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N A HUGE thank you to Elle Gardner for all your encouragement, advice and reviews for every single chapter. Also thank you's to cemmia, MrsBjorgman, MamaDCB and DarylDixon'sLover for your reviews and support, they inspire me to keep going. And thank you to anyone else who is following this story, please continue to do so... and review!**

**Reviews help me to know what you like, what you don't, or what you'd like to see happen. They help me improve my writing... please keep them coming! **

**And knowing that someone somewhere is enjoying my writing makes me a very happy bunny indeed ;-)) **

**No ****Going ****Back**

**Chapter**** 7**

Beth was stood at the kitchen sink, elbow deep in soapy water doing the laundry, basking in the midday sun as it bathed her skin in a golden warmth. Patch was sat at her feet, faithfully watching her every movement as usual. Beth liked to keep their clothes clean, keep the house clean, it reminded her of how things used to be and gave her hope that maybe one day they could be like that again. In a world that wasn't upside down anymore, where the dead didn't roam the earth and the living didn't live in the shadows, trying to get by as best they could. She was tired of just getting by, she wanted a life, or as much of one as she could get. She wanted to stay here until they couldn't anymore. Otherwise what was the point? Why keep going?

She was trying to muster the courage to talk to Daryl about it. She knew he would want to leave soon, now she was better, that had been their plan. Three weeks had passed since she had been ill, they still didn't really know what had been wrong but guessed it had been either flu or mono. She had been lucky years ago, and hadn't caught it from Shawn when he came down with it, she remembered the symptoms though.

After that first day of fever, nausea and sickness she'd been virtually bed ridden for more than two weeks, she'd felt terrible, the glands in her neck had become swollen, her throat was on fire it was so sore, she had a continual headache and the aches, chills and fever came and went in episodes. She couldn't even find the energy to stand most days. She'd calculated the incubation period would have meant she'd caught it at the prison, Daryl blamed all those damned kids she was always looking after, especially the ones from Woodbury.

Daryl had taken good care of her, fetching her water and food, carrying her to the bathroom, even reading to her when she felt too exhausted to do it herself. She'd found a book in the basement when they first arrived that she'd started to read, some period romance. She'd felt bad at first about asking Daryl to read to her, but he hadn't put up much of a fight. It was soothing to listen to his slow, deep, sexy voice as she drifted off to sleep. He'd refused to read the smutty parts though. Said he didn't care how ill she was, there was no way in Hell he was reading porn to her and she'd have to read it herself later.

They'd slept together every night since she became ill, he liked the peaceful sleep it gave him and she liked him being close. Just knowing he was there made her feel safe and not quite so alone. It also made sense, it wasn't fair he gave up the bed for her, he needed sleep and rest too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl wandered into the kitchen and stood next to her, his back towards the counter while she carried on with the laundry. He cleared his throat, realising she hadn't noticed him yet and not wanting to startle her. It pulled her from her thoughts, she turned and looked at him eyes wide.

"Daryl, can I ask you somethin'" she thought she might as well just get it over with.

"Hhmmmmh" Daryl answered in his usual 'I'm not really listening' way, as he stared into thin air chewing on his thumb, seemingly deep in thought himself.

"Do you really want to leave here…I mean like right now or do you think we could maybe stay a while longer?"

"Ya don't still feel ill da ya?" he was suddenly listening, concern audible in his words

"No, I'm fine, just wanted to stay a while longer is all, I kinda like it here, just us. It's clean and safe and…I dunno, like a proper house, or like a proper house used to be"

"There ain't much food left, if we stay we're gonna have to find somewhere to get supplies from and we're in the middle a nowhere' 'ere. We'll need some wheels" he didn't sound like he was totally opposed to the idea of staying.

"We could though, find somewhere I mean, get supplies. You could teach me to shoot and track again while we're out there, so I ain't such a liability" she sounded eager, excited even at the prospect of finally settling down while at the same time finally moving on.

He looked at the hope in her eyes, thinking, but he knew he couldn't deny her anything "We can go tomorro' if ya want, might have to be gone a few days though. Give ya time to learn how to use ma crossbow properly this time" he smirked at her as he looked up through his hair, remembering the last lesson she'd had which didn't end all that well.

Beth poked her tongue out at him as her eyes danced in mock annoyance, she knocked her hip into his leg playfully, attempting to show she wasn't impressed by him bringing up her near death experience from a few weeks ago

"Deal…as long as you promise you won't make me eat snake again" she wrinkled her nose in disgust and gave him a huge smile, her blue eyes turning dark as she held his gaze for just a bit too long. She was flirting, hadn't meant to but she was definitely flirting. Colour spread across her cheeks and she swallowed nervously.

Even Daryl had noticed so dropped his head to stare at his boots, shuffling uncomfortably from one foot to the other. The temptation to kiss her was too strong when she was looking at him like that. Just because he'd told her he was no good for her, it hadn't changed the way he felt about her, he still wanted her. He was still contemplating whether to tell her, that's what he'd come to speak to her about. When she'd been ill he'd promised himself he would but now she was better he'd lost his nerve, couldn't find the right time or the right words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl had grown used to the house too over the month they'd been there. He'd taken time to sort his head out, while Beth had been crying and getting over the shit they'd just been through, he was doing the same in his own way. He was reconciled with the fact everyone was gone now, it was just him and Beth. He'd thought about what Beth had said to him about it not being his fault and there being nothing he could have done, about the prison, Hershel, the Governor, about any of the bad shit. He wasn't convinced she was right but he knew he had to let it go before the guilt ate him up, it had been twisting like a knife in his gut since the day they'd started to run.

The last weeks had been the most settled and happy he'd felt… ever. He'd spent his entire life moving from place to place, following Merle. Never had a home of his own, somewhere he could escape to. Then after the apocalypse, it became worse, running continually, hiding wherever he could. The prison had been alright for a while but he was always on runs, there was always a threat from walkers.

If he was honest it wasn't just the house he'd become used to, it was Beth. She was what made it feel like a home. He'd been trying to ignore it for weeks, but since she'd been ill and he thought he might lose her, he had to face it, Beth was his home now. He couldn't imagine ever being without her, even if they found other people, found their friends, it wouldn't mean nothing if she weren't by his side.

He liked how she took care of the house and made the place pretty, it was like the house he'd always imagined proper, loving, normal families living in, back when he was a small boy. Houses that smelled of fresh baking and cut flowers and were full of light and warmth and happiness. Not like the run down filthy dark shack he was dragged up in, smelling of stale cigarette smoke and alcohol. The only thing that house had been filled with was shouting, pain, hatred and fighting. And a father that beat the living shit out of his kids on a regular basis for no reason other than because he could.

Beth gave him all the things he'd never had before. She gave him a place to belong.

He honestly didn't give a damn where he stayed as long as it was with her. If she wanted to stay here, then they would, for as long as it was safe. They'd get supplies and make it work. He just wanted her to be happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They left early the next morning, packing everything they'd need for a few days away from the house. Daryl packed 'man stuff', the essentials…food, water, weapons, matches, blankets and a tarpaulin. Beth packed anything she thought would be useful that wouldn't occur to Daryl, or any man come to think of it, to pack. A spare set of clothes for them both, a towel, flashlight and a first aid kit made up of what she could still find around the house, needles, thread, Band-Aids, bandages, antiseptic, painkillers, tweezers and scissors and a small half empty bottle of whiskey she'd found hidden at the back of one of the kitchen cabinets. One of them could easily get hurt again and she wanted to have something useful with her just in case.

She'd learned a lot from her daddy about tending to wounds from the times she'd gone out to work with him. She'd seen him perform a caesarean, seen him stitch tears from barbed wire, seen him mend broken bones and realign dislocated limbs. She loved seeing the passion in her father when he was working. He'd wanted her to follow him into the profession and become a veterinarian too, but Beth wanted to be a Doctor, a paediatrician. She loved kids, loved helping people and had an aptitude for science and medicine. She thought as she couldn't have kids of her own it would be some consolation if she could take care of other peoples when they were ill.

They trudged through the undergrowth in silence for a couple of hours, a comfortable silence, Daryl leading, followed by Beth and Patch. They didn't want to leave the dog at the house on his own and he seemed eager enough to follow them as they set off into the trees. He followed Beth everywhere since she'd been ill, not leaving her side. Daryl had let him sleep on the bed for a while but became a bit freaked out at the way he was always looking at him, as though Beth was his, like he was jealous of Daryl being on the bed too. He made him stay downstairs from then on, no way he was letting a damn dog make him feel uneasy and guilty for the way he felt about Beth, he was doing a good enough job by himself on that front.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hold it still Beth, ya need ta keep it steady, here, at the front" Daryl was waving the crossbow around in front of Beth trying to explain how it worked "or when ya pull the trigger the bolt'll jus' hit the ground" Daryl was stood close behind her now, his arms wrapped around her small frame, his hands over hers as he guided them to where they needed to be on the crossbow.

"It's too heavy" Beth was almost admitting defeat before she'd even tried.

"No it ain't, come on, hold it tight ta ya chest, so ya arms stay bent and firm, use ya back and ya shoulders, they're stronger than ya arms" He was rubbing his hand between her two shoulder blades now, stressing his point "line up the sight with the target and breathe out slowly as ya squeeze the trigger" his warm breath dancing over her neck was now covering her body in Goosebumps, she was trying her best to ignore it, she wanted to concentrate, she wanted to get it right.

Her target would be lunch if she could manage to shoot it. Daryl stepped backwards, lowering his arms and letting her finish on her own as he watched her intently. She did as he'd told her, she took her time, held steady, breathing out slowly and evenly, then squeezed.

She hit it. She'd killed her first animal, she'd caught them lunch.

"See, ya can do it if ya want" he sounded like he knew she could do it all along. He had more confidence in her than she did.

"Don't be expecting me to catch dinner as well, I think that was a fluke" she couldn't help but smile at him, with just a hint of pride in her eyes, and handed him back the crossbow before she walked off to retrieve the rabbit.

She didn't like handling the dead animal, didn't like that she'd had to kill it at all, but knew it had to be done. She'd realised Daryl was gonna make her skin it, gut it and cook it.

And he did, he sat with her and guided her through the process, explaining everything. Beth managed not to vomit, although she couldn't stop the retching as the smell of dead flesh invaded her nostrils.

"Ya done good, ain't no point in killing it if ya can't eat it"

They sat and ate, Beth could already start a fire and was a pretty good cook so that part of the process had been easy. It tasted good, much better than the canned food they'd been eating for weeks. Beth moved the innards of the rabbit towards Patch with her foot, he'd been watching her the whole time, waiting for his share.

"I swear that damn dog's in love with ya Beth" Daryl thought it was amusing how the dog had taken to her so quickly, never leaving her alone.

"I think it's cute how he follows me around, it's nice to feel wanted...even if it is only by a scruffy one-eyed dog" she looked at Daryl, briefly making eye contact before turning back to fuss Patch as he devoured the rabbit guts.

Daryl just looked at her, his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms hanging loosely over his knees, wishing he could find the words to tell her that he wanted her. Beth stood up and fetched a water bottle from Daryl's pack, throwing it to him once she'd drunk some.

"I gotta go pee" she announced

"Well go over there" he pointed to a thick patch of scrub over to his left "don't want ya gettin' lost or eaten"

"Anyway 'bout ya sense of direction, think ya need a lesson in how ta tell where ya goin', so ya ain't walkin' in circles" he was almost having to shout now as she disappeared out of sight, her little shadow padding along behind her.

"Whatever ya think Mr Dixon Sir" Beth shouted back, rolling her eyes even though she knew he couldn't see her. She knew he was right though, she needed to work on her directional skills, she had no idea how to navigate through woods.

He fucking hated it when she called him that, he weren't no Mr and he definitely weren't no Sir. He knew she was only messing but it made him feel old, real old. Made him feel like he was her damn teacher or somethin'. Which together with the thoughts he'd been having about her, would just about make him a pervert, plain and simple.

Daryl could hear a feint rustling in the trees, a familiar dragging of feet through leaves. He knew instantly what it was. A walker. Patch was barking, snarling like he'd heard or seen something he didn't like. Then there was movement, grunting, rustling, snapping of twigs and more barking and gnashing of teeth.

Daryl was on his feet, panic stricken, heart beating out of his chest, pulse whooshing through his ears. Crossbow in hand he ran to the bushes Beth had disappeared into only moments ago, praying to God she was okay.

"Jesus Christ Beth, what the fuck happened?" when he got there he found Beth straddling a dead walker, knife sticking right out of it's forehead.

"That damn dog you hate so much... just saved my life, walker came right up... behind me, I wouldn't have... seen it if he hadn't barked" Beth was out of breath and gasping for air, wrestling the walker to the ground and stabbing it had taken more energy than she imagined it would, she perhaps wasn't quite as well as she thought after all.

She'd been determined to not call out for Daryl unless she really had to. Beth always had her knife with her, strapped to her hip, she'd learned the hard way that you never went anywhere without a weapon. Maggie had given her a small switchblade months back which she always kept in her boot, she'd told her having a concealed back up weapon wouldn't do any harm. Beth hadn't used it so far but she liked that it was there just in case.

"Godammit Beth, ya shoulda fuckin' called me, ain't no need ta be a damn hero just ta prove a point. I know ya killed walkers before, ya shoulda just let me handle it" Daryl was bent over her, flailing his arms around, shouting aggressively at her, he hadn't meant to but his heart had nearly stopped when her saw her on the floor with that walker. It was himself he was really mad at, for letting her go off on her own in the first place.

"You weren't here, I knew I could do it, there weren't time to shout, I can't rely on you for everything Daryl, you ain't always gonna be there" Beth was shouting right back now, he didn't scare her, she was pissed at him. Why couldn't he just be relieved she was okay, accept that she could do some things for herself.

Daryl didn't answer, just turned around angrily and packed up his stuff, slung his crossbow over his shoulder and without looking back he carried on walking, his feet stomping heavier, faster and with more determination than they had done earlier.

Beth didn't want a full on argument with Daryl so she decided to leave him to his bad mood and trail behind him for a while. She stood up from the walker, yanked the knife out of its head, wiping it clean on the walkers pants. She was glad they were on the move, they still needed to find somewhere to get supplies from, somewhere to shelter for the night. It had been sweltering all day, humid and muggy, she knew that meant a storm was brewing. She'd lived in Georgia long enough to be able to read the signs. She loved thunder storms, had done since she was a little girl, and could pretty much tell when one was on it's way. That was one thing she definitely didn't need a lesson in.

**A/N The first part of this chapter is a bit of a filler, I wanted to skip the weeks where Beth was ill but explain a bit about where they're both at emotionally and physically, before they left the house. I promise the next chapters will have lots more dialogue and be more action packed ...maybe it won't be too much longer before Daryl finally finds the courage to tell Beth how he feels ...I'm all about the Bethyl slow burn...xx **


	8. Chapter 8

**No Going Back**

**Chapter**** 8**

Warm Georgia rain had started to fall intermittently a few hours ago. It fell lightly at first, no more than drizzle, but still a welcome relief from the sticky, greasy layer of sweat that had been coating every inch of their bodies since they'd left the house that morning. Beth had been right, it was gonna be a bad storm when it arrived. The humidity in the air was stifling, it was hard to breathe, warm air filling their lungs through each laboured breath as they continued to trudge along at the punishing pace Daryl had set. The rain was falling hard and fast now, puddles had already started to gather in the uneven potholes on the road.

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, any natural light would be gone soon. They needed to find shelter. They were both drenched to the skin, their saturated clothing clinging to every curve of their bodies. Hair stuck to their faces in wet clumps as the gusting wind forced the torrential rain to lash at them from all directions.

They'd reached the road they were currently walking a while back, it was a minor back road. They'd been past a few buildings and cars but nothing of interest, so Daryl quickly moved on, enthusiastically taking out a few straggling walkers on the way by. His way of venting his anger. Neither had spoken to the other since he'd stormed off hours earlier, she was still pissed at him and he was still in one of his childish moods. She was following him but made sure she kept enough distance between them so that she wasn't tempted to yell at him. He was so infuriating, she knew he only wanted to protect her but he always had to be such a jackass about it.

"Over there" Daryl had suddenly decided to speak, or to mumble at least, pointing into the distance. He was hardly audible above the wind, hammering rain and the deep thunder that had now started to roll across the darkening sky.

Beth's eyes followed the line of his outstretched arm, where she could just about see a tall silvery fence with what looked like a crane stood towards one corner. There were bright colours piled up high, shiny flecks of metal illuminated by the multi-coloured storm filled sky. It looked like a junk yard, she could just make out that the colours were in fact cars and trucks, abandoned, crushed and stacked one on another.

She continued to trail behind Daryl the short distance ahead until they were at the gates. It looked pretty secure, the gates were still closed and there didn't seem to be any sign of life, walker or otherwise, but the half light wasn't really helping matters, they couldn't see as clearly as they would've liked. There was a small wooden cabin at the front, which had probably been the makeshift office at some point. It would be a good enough shelter until the storm passed.

"Wait here, don't move" he sounded softer now, his tantrum obviously over. He briefly touched her elbow as he spoke to her, symbolizing his attempt at an apology. She knew it was the only one she'd get so she let a small smile cross her lips in acknowledgement.

The noise of the storm still raged around them as Daryl launched his backpack over the gates and climbed the chain link fencing, vaulting the top and down into the yard beyond. The gate had been locked from the inside, which meant there was someone here, either dead or alive. He took out his knife and walked towards the cabin, expecting trouble, just not knowing if it would be walker trouble or asshole survivor trouble.

He walked up the steps, slowly pulling open the door, immediately hearing the familiar groans and snapping jaws of a walker. Without his bow he would need to wait for it to come closer. It was slow, probably been locked in there for months without a food source. Daryl had rammed his knife into its temple before the thing even had chance to grab for him. The room was empty of any other dangers. He needed to go and get Beth.

Beth was wide eyed staring into the night sky as the huge lightening flashes illuminated everything around her, basking it in a beautiful white glow. The thunder claps were loud now, directly overhead, cracking and banging as the rain washed over her. She didn't hear him calling her, she was lost in another time, another place that seemed so far away now.

"Godammit Beth, get ya ass over here. I ain't got nothin' to cut through the lock with, ya'll have ta climb over the fence" Daryl was shouting, just so she could hear him over the storm.

Beth snapped out of it, eventually acknowledging what he'd just said with a nod of her head.

"Throw ma crossbow over first, then ya backpack, then get ya skinny butt over here"

She did as he asked, looking at him through narrowed eyes, her lips pursed, showing she wasn't amused. She threw the crossbow and the backpack over successfully before latching onto the fence and climbing to the top. She swung her leg over, turning around before lifting her other leg over. The metal chain link was wet, slippery, her foot missed the link and she fell backwards, landing directly on top of Daryl, who had already braced himself to catch her, realising she'd missed her footing. The force of her fall knocked him over. They lay on their backs, a wet tangled mess on the muddy ground as the rain continued to fall, but slower, softer than before. Neither were hurt, just a bit stunned.

Beth started to giggle at the thought of what they must look like, laid together, wet, muddy, breathless and sweaty as the biggest storm she'd seen in years raged on above them.

"Ya gonna stop laughin' and get up then or what?" Daryl asked her, bemused as to what she was finding so funny.

"No... I'm gonna lie here and watch the storm for a while" Beth was smiling, she sounded lost in thought again, happy.

Daryl didn't move either, he stayed perfectly still, exactly where he was, his temple almost touching Beth's as they lay side by side staring at the lightening forks dancing above them. The rolling thunder sounding louder and deeper than ever as the ground seemed to vibrate under their bodies.

"Don't you think it's beautiful?" she asked

"It's like Heaven exploding, performing a perfect sound and light show just for us... It's amazing" she didn't take her eyes from the storm as she spoke to him loudly, voice filled with wonder at the spectacle they were witnessing.

Daryl didn't answer her, he'd turned his head and was gazing at her face as she gazed into the sky, her eyes wide, shining the brightest sapphire blue he'd ever seen. She looked awestruck and content. He hadn't given much thought to the storm, but he did know she was beautiful, she was amazing. Then he did something that was as much a surprise to him as it was to her. He moved his hand slowly across the sodden muddy ground and found hers. He linked their fingers together tightly as Beth snapped her head round to look at him, shocked by the sudden unexpected sensation of his warm, rough skin on hers.

They lay there nose to nose, her sapphire eyes locked once again with his dark needy ones. Daryl's breathing was heavy now, his chest rising and falling quickly as his heart was beating hard enough to jump right through his ribs. Beth's mouth was suddenly dry, her breathing shallow as she could feel her quickening pulse coursing through her veins. The storm around them had been forgotten, they were lost in each other. No world existed outside the one they were each staring into.

His other hand travelled up to her face, gently wiping away some stray hair that had stuck to her cheek, before brushing away the raindrops that were trickling over her lips with his thumb. She moaned loudly as his touch sent a bolt of electricity through her entire body, only matched by the intensity of the electricity swirling above them. Encouraged by her reaction, his mouth moved closer to hers as he cupped her face, his warm breath caressing her lips. She closed her eyes and waited for his mouth to meet hers...

Their lips barely skimmed before they were rudely interrupted by a loud rattling of the metal fencing and a deep barking. Patch, they'd forgotten all about him still being the other side of the fence. Obviously he hadn't forgotten he'd been left behind though. He was now maniacally trying to eat his way through the fence to get to them, digging at the ground as if to tunnel under.

Beth sat bolt upright, freeing her hand from Daryl's, as she looked at the dog " Oh Patchy, did we forget you, you wanna come over here with us don't you"

Daryl was still laid on the ground where Beth had left him, eyes closed "That damn dog, twice now, ain't even funny" he muttered under his breath, as he balled his fists together in frustration. He swore if that mutt got between him and Beth again he was gonna shoot it. It was like the thing was watching him, purposefully waiting for the most fucking awkward moment to interrupt. If he believed in spirits, he would have sworn that dog was Merle come back to make his life a misery.

"Daryl, help me pull up the corner of the fence, he'll be able to squeeze through then" she turned to him, giving him one of her smiles, the one that made his heart stop.

Daryl reluctantly got up and pulled back the fencing enough for Patch to fit through. He really wished he could've just left him the other side, grabbed Beth and carried on kissing her.

"Good boy, did we leave you behind, hey? You gonna come in and get dry?" Beth picked up her soaked backpack and walked towards the cabin, Patch following, shaking the rain from his fur, before he entered.

Daryl picked up his crossbow and equally wet backpack and followed them, watching as Beth disappeared into the cabin with the dog, while he was left hanging, again. He did know one thing, he would get that kiss before the night was done, dog or no bloody dog.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We should take our clothes off" Beth spoke softly as she looked at Daryl. He was saturated, water pooling at his feet as it dripped from every item of clothing, she knew she was no better, she could feel the water running along her limbs and down her spine.

" I brought us clean clothes, don't know how dry they are but they can't be as wet as what we're wearing" he understood now, the look of confusion fading from his face. What else would she have meant.

Beth had already started to peel her drenched clothing from her Goose bumped body before she'd noticed the shy, awkward man in front of her, staring at his feet, embarrassed.

"It's alright Daryl, you can look, I ain't got nothin' you ain't seen before... you need to take yours off too 'fore you get ill from the damp" Beth felt just as self conscious as he did, probably more, she'd never undressed in front of a man before, never shown her body to anyone before, but they didn't have a choice. They needed to get out of their wet clothes, dry off before they got ill.

Daryl looked up at her from under his wet, shaggy hair and started to peel his shirt off and unbuckle his belt. Beth wanted to gasp when she saw his half naked body, the glistening, bronzed sculpted muscles of his arms and chest, flexing as he moved around. Water droplets trickling slowly over his hardened nipples before dripping to the floor. She'd never seen anything so beautiful. It took everything she had to not drop her mouth open like a goldfish.

Beth was stood in her underwear, her clingy, wet and now transparent underwear. Her nipples rock hard and bursting through her bra. The triangle of dark hair between her legs even more noticeable than when he'd seen it before. He tried not to look, but his eyes refused to leave her body. His cock had started to harden when he was laid outside with Beth, just thinking about all the things he wanted to do to her, but it was now straining uncomfortably at the seam of his pants at the beautiful sight before him, there was no way he could take them off, not without giving her a fuckin' heart attack.

As his eyes were drinking in the small swell of her breasts, her tiny waist, the womanly curve of her hips, her long slim legs, he noticed a small pink scar just above the top of her panties, it looked old, barely visible really. Beth had noticed the quizzical look on his face and could feel his gaze lingering on her scar. She shuffled awkwardly, trying to unpack her other clothes as fast as she could. He didn't say anything, didn't ask about it. He knew what it was like to have people prying over scars, he didn't wanna make her feel uncomfortable.

"Here, I brought a towel as well" she threw it towards Daryl, thinking he had a greater need for it than her. She'd noticed the bulge in his pants he was trying, and failing, to hide from her. She might be inexperienced but she wasn't totally clueless. She'd seen the way his eyes had been devouring every inch of her as she stood in front of him. She'd been looking at him the same way only moments before, thoughts of licking the water droplets from his chest, flicking her tongue over his erect nipples. It wasn't only the rain that had made her panties wet, it was the thought of a naked Daryl Dixon kissing and touching her.

Beth pulled on a clean and almost dry pair of pants and a tank top. Her underwear was still damp but she wasn't brave enough to be totally naked in front of him so had left them on regardless. She turned her back to him and busied herself with fussing Patch, giving Daryl time to change his pants and put a shirt on. She waited long enough to hear him change and then turned back around, collecting up their clothes and boots and hanging them around the room to dry overnight.

The cabin was pretty plain, not much in it, just a desk and a chair in one corner, a small couch and armchair in another, a couple of filing cabinets and a shelving unit. Stuff you'd expect in an office really. Nothing of any use to them, although they could check around tomorrow for a car or some sort of transport she thought. There was only one door in and out, which Daryl had managed to lock as soon as they walked in, after rummaging around and finding the key in one of the desk drawers.

The storm was finally starting to subside, the rain and wind easing and the thunder less frequent. Beth stood watching the last of it from the window. Daryl was sat watching her from the armchair.

"Why d'ya like storms so much anyway?" he was intrigued by the way she'd been when they were outside. He also wanted to get rid of the tension that was permeating the atmosphere, he thought that talking about something other than taking their clothes off might help.

"Not sure really, just always loved watchin' 'em, ever since I was little, they're just so beautiful, mesmerizing, wild... you remember my horse Nervous Nellie... the one you stole and lost?" she turned her head and looked at him with mock angry eyes, as her mouth smiled at him.

"Yeah I remember, the stupid fuckin' horse that threw me down a ravine, bolted and left me for dead" he replied with mock annoyance, smirking back at her. Beth rolled her eyes at him and turned back to the window as another bolt of lightening lit up the room.

"Well we called her Nervous Nellie for a reason, she hated storms, they used to panic her, freak her out, so I'd sit with her in the barn for hours until the storm passed. She seemed calmer, knowing I was there, I'd stroke her, talk to her, I think it helped" Beth sounded distant again, as she remembered her home, her past.

"Yeah, well she was a lucky damn horse, to have ya take that much care of her... and I'm sorry I lost her for ya" he did sound sorry, not about the horse so much, he never did like horses, but about making Beth sad, for losing the horse she'd taken so much care of.

Beth turned from the window to find Daryl watching her, his eyes roaming over her body with the same hunger as before. He stood up and walked towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. His arms slipped around her waist and pulled her close. She wasn't shaking, she wasn't nervous. Her heart was thumping but not in the same way or for the same reasons it had all those weeks ago, it was thumping because of how she felt about the rough redneck holding her. The man she'd been thrown together with but somehow knew she never wanted to be parted from. She knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him this time. She knew they'd moved past his hesitation. She knew that here and now was exactly the right time, exactly the right place. She curled her arms around his neck, running her fingers through the hair at his nape. They were back where they'd been earlier, thoughts of nothing and no one except each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N ****Huge thanks to Elle again for your great messages and unique ability to spur me on to do more, my imagination's been running wild with Mr Dixon Sir inspired smut which is distracting me far too much and at the most awkward times and places ! Oh well, I'm sure there are worse things to be distracted by..**

**Thanks to everyone for continuing to review x**

**No Going Back**

**Chapter 9**

"Are you gonna kiss me now?" she asked him softly, although she already knew the answer. She'd known since they'd laid together outside.

The way his eyes had been devouring her, the way he'd touched her. She knew he'd finally decided.

"D'ya want me ta?" he sounded almost shy but he had to ask, he needed to hear her say it, to say yes, he'd thought about nothing else for so long.

He'd tried not to think about her, tried not imagining spending the rest of his life with her, keeping her safe, holding her close every night, making her happy. He'd failed though, thoughts of Beth filled his every waking and sleeping moment. Thoughts of her sweet voice singing to him, the way her smile stopped his heart, the way her eyes saw into his soul but still didn't judge him. He'd tried to ignore the unfamiliar feelings that gripped hold of him every time she looked at him, to deny the fact he was totally and utterly in love with her. He couldn't though, didn't even want to anymore.

"Yes" Beth nodded slowly, looking up at him from under her long dark lashes, as she swallowed hard, feeling strangely nervous all of a sudden.

Daryl moved his hands up to her face, bringing himself closer to her. Beth closed her eyes as he lightly pressed his lips into hers, his tongue brushing over her bottom lip before gently snaking past and into the welcoming warmth of her mouth. Beth moaned as she twirled her tongue around his, evoking a low groan from him. She leant into his hand, tilting her head and opening her mouth to deepen the kiss, wanting to taste more of him. He pressed his body into hers until he could feel the soft curve of her breast moulding to his chest. One hand now cupping her ass and the other entwining itself in her damp golden ponytail, pulling her face into his. She moaned louder as his tongue crushed into hers with more force, massaging and caressing, eagerly exploring every recess of her mouth. They stayed like this for an age, tongues and lips dancing together so perfectly they might have been doing it their whole lives. It was exhilarating, intoxicating. His roughness, his softness, his passion. She'd never been kissed like this, she never imagined it could feel this way. She didn't want him to stop.

A moment later he pulled back, his mouth suddenly but reluctantly breaking from hers, leaving her gasping for air, panting for more. They looked at each other, their pupils dark and huge, filled with desire. Daryl traced his thumb across her moist, swollen lips, lost in thought as he fought one last battle, torn between stopping now and finally finishing what he'd started all those weeks ago.

"Don't stop..." her voice sounded small, pathetic and weak but she didn't care, she was desperate to feel his warm soft lips on hers again. Desperate for him not to run from her.

He still couldn't understand what she saw in him or why she looked at him the way she did. He hadn't dared to believe her at first when she'd told him she cared about him, wanted him. No one had ever wanted him, but he'd slowly started to accept that for some reason known only to her, she did. He'd also accepted that however much he tried, he couldn't refuse Beth Greene a damn thing. Merle would have told him to stop being such a pussy over a piece a tail and to grow a pair, Daryl would have told Merle he didn't know shit about anything so should shut the fuck up.

She closed her eyes once again to the sensation of his stubble grazing her skin. His internal battle now forgotten as his mouth placed frenzied nips and kisses along her shoulder, her jaw, her neck. His soft tongue gliding across her creamy skin, inflaming the fire he'd ignited inside her weeks ago. She held onto him tightly, arms curled around his neck, moaning loudly, legs trembling, as if she thought they might actually buckle from under her.

"Ya like that, huh?" the words danced across her burning flesh as he nuzzled her ear, his voice tormenting her as his slow sexy drawl dripped like honey down her spine.

Yes, yes... yes she liked that. She wanted to scream it out loud but her head was swimming, her ability to form coherent words momentarily gone from her. A low wanton groan barely escaped her throat before his mouth was assaulting her bruised lips again, his lips and tongue moving urgently over hers, as his hand squeezed her ass, pulling her body into him.

She could sense his hunger for her, feel his arousal pressed against her stomach. She could feel the passion he'd awoken in her, the wetness pooling between her thighs, the ache deep within her centre. So many feelings, sensations, all new to her. She wanted more, she wanted to feel his rough hands on her naked body. She wanted to feel him inside her. She needed him to make her his, she didn't want to be held back by her past, by the girl she used to be.

Beth broke away from his mouth with a new found voracity. She sucked and kissed along his throat and neck, flicking her tongue around his earlobe and pulling it between her teeth eliciting an almost animalistic growl from Daryl.

"Take me to bed" she whispered to him, voice steady and full of conviction but her heart pounding faster than it ever had before.

Daryl took her face between his hands and looked at her, her huge lust filled eyes were imploring him to go on. He knew he couldn't reject her, he needed it even more than she did. He wanted to make her his, lay claim to her. But he needed to know it was what she really wanted. There'd be no going back for either of them afterwards.

"Beth, don't say it if ya don't mean it…I ain't in no rush, I ain't goin' nowhere" he spoke gently to her, his thumb rubbing her cheek.

"I do mean it…I want to… you still haven't realised have you… I...I love you Daryl Dixon...and I think you must be blind, stupid or both not to have noticed, ...thought I was gonna be waitin' forever for you to kiss me" she spoke quietly as she looked up at him, a nervous smile crossing her lips, not quite sure whether she'd said the right thing. If he was gonna leave, run away.

He just stared at her, mouth open, processing what he'd just heard, because he thought he just heard the beautiful woman in front of him say she loved him. Say something Dixon, fuckin' speak, tell her you love her too, don't just leave her stood there. Beth could see him struggling, not with what she'd said but with what to say back to her, she could see him searching for those elusive words, the ones he could never find no matter how hard he tried.

"You don't have to say anythin' Daryl. I just wanted you to know that…"

She didn't get chance to finish, his mouth was back on hers, with even more fervour than before. He was useless with words but he could show her he felt the same even if he couldn't say it. He wrapped his arms around her tiny body, squeezing her tight, kissing her until she couldn't breathe. Her stomach did a somersault at the emotions this beautiful man, her man, sent coursing through her body.

He lifted her into his arms, sweeping her off her feet, as he had so many times back at the funeral home, just that this time it wasn't because she was ill or injured. As he walked her over to the couch he noticed Patch sitting in the corner of the room, head cocked to the side, his one eye following Daryl's every movement. Daryl shot him a look that said 'don't even think about it, not if ya don't want me ta shoot ya'. At least he hadn't interrupted them this time, he supposed he should be grateful for that. Although he'd threatened to shoot the damn thing earlier, he knew full well he wouldn't, he was growing used to having the scraggly mutt around now. It still freaked him out though, having a dog watch him make out with Beth, he shuddered at the thought, trying but failing to push it to the back of his mind.

"That damn dog's watchin' us, I'm gonna put him outside. I ain't much up to performing for an audience" she could hardly hold back from giggling.

"Daryl he's just a dog, he don't know what he's lookin' at" she couldn't understand why he was so bothered. She sighed and mockingly shook her head "Okay, put him outside if it makes you happy...but only if it's not rainin'" she rolled her eyes at him before kissing the corner of his mouth and letting a huge smile cross her lips. The kind of smile that made his cock hard and left his mind an addled mess.

Fuck the damn dog, if he wanted to watch, let him. He sat Beth down on the couch and dropped down next to her. He felt as horny as Hell, he'd had a permanent erection for God knows how many weeks but he knew he couldn't just jump her, he needed to go slowly.

"Beth...I ain't gonna hurt ya, ya know that don't ya...but if ya want me ta stop or you don't like somethin', tell me...promise me" he had no idea what he was doing, he'd never slept with a virgin before, never done more than fuck nameless women in shit hole places with Merle doing the same somewhere nearby.

Beth was slowly nodding at him, her fingers playing with his shirt as her eyes bore a hole into his. She couldn't imagine anything he could do to her that she wouldn't like.

"Daryl...shut up and kiss me" he was actually speaking for once and she'd just told him to shut up, couldn't help it though, she was still throbbing inside, still burning from his earlier touches, she needed release before she burst open. An explosion of frustration from weeks of being denied him.

Daryl grabbed around her waist and lifted her onto his lap in one quick movement, her legs straddling his thighs as she knelt over him. She placed her hands on his chest to steady herself, touching the hard muscle underneath his shirt and feeling a frisson shudder through her. They looked at each other, neither of them with any more reasons to stop. Daryl nervously bit down on his bottom lip, trying to contain the overwhelming urge to throw her onto her back, rip her pants off and bury himself deep inside her.

His fingers began to slowly trace the outline of her shoulders and neck, following her every curve, committing them to memory in case this was a one time thing, in case she finally came to her senses. He pulled her hair loose, running his fingers through the soft curls, letting them fall down her back and around her shoulders. She closed her eyes and moaned, snuggling her face into the hand at her cheek. He twisted his fingers into the hair at her nape and gently tugged her head backwards, exposing the pale soft flesh of her throat, watching her pulse throb and her breathing quicken under his touch. She caught her breath as he started to run his tongue across her collarbone and along the side of her throat, slow torturous warm wet licks that made her whimper, her panting fuelling the hardness of his cock. He nipped and sucked at the salty sweetness of her skin as she writhed under him. She thought how she'd never felt anything so exquisite, her mind drifting off to thoughts of him doing this to every inch of her body and how she might just pass out from the sensation of it.

He ran his fingers around the hem of her top, catching the flesh of her stomach with his rough skin, she flinched slightly as it tickled her. He pulled the top over her head and threw it to the floor, reaching around to unclasp her bra and discarding it the same way. She was now topless, Daryl revelling in the sight before him, moving his hands to grab her perfectly pert breasts, watching, fascinated by the way her nipples puckered under the touch of his fingertips. She threw her head backwards, arched her back and groaned as he dipped his head, taking her erect nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue around and sucking while he rolled and tugged the other between his fingers. Her whole body was aflame with a yearning for him, a need for sex, a feeling she'd never had before. She now understood why Maggie always made such a fuss over men and why she made so much noise.

Beth needed to see him, see the body she'd had such wicked thoughts about. She began to undo his shirt as he continued to kiss her, his mouth moving from her breasts to her neck to her lips. His hand running over her back and into her hair as the other played teasingly with her nipple.

His shirt dropped behind him and Beth was already dragging her tongue slowly from his navel to the hollow at the base of his throat. With thoughts of licking the raindrops from his nipples stuck in her head from earlier, she flicked her tongue around and nipped at them. It felt even better than she'd imagined. Daryl obviously in agreement as he let out a deep moan before grabbing her face and pulling it level with his, crashing his lips into hers. He wanted her so badly, he wanted to taste her, he wanted to make her come.

"Beth darlin'…stand up for me" he was breathless now, chest heaving as he spoke.

Beth stood in front of him, her naked stomach level with his face, he hooked his thumbs into her waistband and tugged her forward, pulling her between his legs. He smothered hot wet kisses over every inch of bare flesh, nipping and sucking as she continued to moan, grabbing handfuls of his hair as she pulled him into her, desperate for more.

Daryl undid her pants and slid them down her legs, Beth shaking her feet free of them and kicking them across the floor. His hand moved towards her panties, pulling them down slightly, exposing the top of her pubic hair as he continued to place kisses lower and lower down, gently kissing over the scar he'd seen earlier. Beth froze, stiffening just enough for Daryl to notice.

"Do ya trust me?" his eyes burned into her, showing nothing but a need to protect her, to keep her safe, to please her.

"You know I do Daryl" that was all he needed to hear.

He continued taking off her panties, letting her kick them to the side. He stood up, pulling all the pillows and seat cushions from the couch and chair and throwing them to the floor, before picking Beth up and laying her down on the makeshift bed. He hovered above her, his body pressed between her legs, as he kissed her tenderly. She moaned into him, curling her arms around his neck. His mouth moved slowly to her jaw, her throat, her breasts, moving lower and lower, over her stomach, her hips, her scar and into the mound of curly blonde hair between her legs. She was writhing under the torturously hot wet trail his lips left behind.

A second later she felt the softness of his tongue on the inside of her thighs, his heated kiss sending tingles across the surface of her skin. She moaned at the new sensation, letting him open her legs further even though she felt slightly panicky. She pushed through her nerves, her hesitance because she knew he wasn't gonna hurt her and she could stop him if she wanted. Lying naked on the floor, legs spread open suddenly left her feeling exposed, embarrassed and shy, she wanted to hide herself, cover her modesty, as her face flushed pink at the thought of him being so close to her most intimate places.

Then she felt it, the exquisite feeling of his tongue sliding the length of her wet centre, she thought she might pass out from the pleasure if he did it again. He did do it again, he did it lots more times, flicking and licking, dragging his tongue along every fold and around every curve of her sex. She cried out, her back arching in ecstasy as he lapped at her. She'd never felt anything like it, she was panting and moaning, calling his name over and over like it was a prayer. Her hands reaching for his head, gently stroking then tugging at his hair in appreciation. His lips closed around her clit, sucking and gently nibbling as she screamed his name, there was no nervousness, embarrassment or shyness left now, just a wanton desire for him to keep going. She wanted to lose herself in the way his tongue was working her into a glorious frenzy.

"Don't stop... come... I'm gonna... Daryl" she could hardly put a sentence together as her mind lost all normal function.

He swirled the tip of his tongue in small circles over her swollen clit, around and around as she bucked her hips into him. She was almost there, the throbbing had reached it's peak, her body didn't feel like it was her own anymore. It wasn't, it belonged to him now. Suddenly his tongue was twirling around her entrance, lapping up her juices as he snaked his way inside her tightness, slowly and gently tongue fucking her to orgasm. It was all she needed to take her over the edge, she was coming, moaning his name as she shakily convulsed around him, her hips jerking around as an intense tingling fired across her burning skin.

Daryl had never tasted anything so sweet before, never seen anything so erotic before. He'd also never needed to be inside someone so badly, his cock was now so hard he thought it would burst through his pants at any second. Watching her come, seeing how she reacted to him had almost taken him to his own climax. He started to crawl along her heaving, breathless, quivering body, kissing every piece of bare flesh he could find until he reached her mouth. He kissed her slowly and deeply, his tongue invading every last part of her, letting her taste her own sweetness.

"I want ya so bad Beth, you're so beautiful ...let me show ya" he'd finally found words, not the ones to tell her he loved her but enough to let her know he wanted her.

She didn't speak, just curled her arms around his waist, groping at his rear and kissed him, biting and sucking at his neck, running her tongue over his stubble. Her hands moved around until they reached the front of his pants, she fumbled with his belt and zipper. Her hands were trembling, not because she was scared or nervous but because she knew what this man was capable of doing to her, what he'd already done to her.

He helped her along, pulling himself out of his pants and boxers, kicking them away. His cock was now pressed against her thigh and could feel the heat radiating from her centre. Leaning on one elbow he reached down with his other hand and lined the tip of his cock up with her dripping wet entrance, only making enough contact to hold it in place until she was ready.

His lips found hers again as he entwined his hands through her hair and cupped her face. After what seemed like forever she broke the kiss to look at him, her huge blue eyes glowing in the moonlight, telling him to go on.

"I love you Daryl Dixon...don't ever forget it" she whispered to him

His eyes never left hers as he pushed into her, carefully, slowly stretching her, filling her. Her thoughts never strayed to anything except the man on top of her, how he made her feel like she was a Goddess and how she would love him forever. It didn't hurt, he was too gentle for it to hurt, it was just a bit uncomfortable until she relaxed enough to let him in, until her body eventually stopped fighting against what her mind wanted. The feeling of him being fully inside her was like nothing she'd ever experienced before, she felt complete. He stilled above her for a moment as they lay looking at each other, giving her body time to adjust to him, and giving him time to savour every second of being inside the tight wet warmth of the woman he loved. Beth's face was flushed pink from every new sensation flooding her body, her chest heaving as her heart pounded uncontrollably and her blonde hair splayed out in a halo around her head. It was a vision he would remember until his dying day, keeping it safe with the others that raced around his mind on a continual loop.

"Ya okay baby?" he needed to make sure before he went on.

"More than okay" she panted out, smiling back at him.

He started to move his hips, pulling out and pushing back, made easy by how wet and slippery she was. He'd never had sex without using a rubber before, ever, Merle had had enough doses of the clap for both of them over the years. Her warm wetness sheathing his cock instead of a rubber was mind blowing, every sensation heightened as he moved inside her silky walls, but it definitely wasn't helping him last any longer.

Every movement was Heaven, she found herself tightening around him as he tried to leave her, she didn't want the emptiness, not for a second. He couldn't help but groan out loudly as she clamped herself around him. He tried his best not to pound into her too hard or too fast, keeping a slow rhythm as she began to move her hips with him. She moaned into his thrusts, sending him groaning into his own release. He knew he wouldn't last, not this first time, not when he was naked inside her. He stilled on top of her as his cock stiffened sending his cum deep inside her as she held him tight.

Her flushed smiling face looked up at him, and this time he smiled back. It was a smile that reached his eyes, lighting up his whole face, erasing the troubled and pained look that was normally permanently etched on his skin. She liked it, he looked even more beautiful than usual. He rested his forehead against Beth's for a while as his breathing slowed, before placing a kiss on the end of her nose, it was all he had the energy for. His arms refusing to hold him any longer, he rolled off to lie beside her, finding her hand and linking his fingers through hers, smiling to himself as he thought of the first time they did that, stood in the cemetery. It seemed such a long time ago now. Beth moved her head to rest on Daryl's chest, she lay there listening to his pounding heart, realising she'd never heard a more comforting sound.

**A/N This chapter took a little time to get how I wanted it, millions of re-writes, so I hope it didn't disappoint too much. There had to be angst, just wouldn't be Daryl without it, but I also wanted to do justice to it being Beth's first time, especially because of her history. Also sorry if you thought it was too soon for them, I honestly tried to keep them apart for as long as I could, but my little Bethyl heart couldn't do it any longer. It is a ZA after all, no one knows how long they've got left! Thanks for still sticking with me xx **

**I think "Carpe diem" should be the new TWD motto!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N This chapter is pure unashamed Bethyl fluffiness. I'm not apologizing but you have been warned... **

**Enjoy and please review xx **

**No Going Back**

**Chapter 10**

Daryl had spent the last half hour lying on his side next to Beth, trailing his fingers over her body, watching her chest gently rise and fall, watching her skin goose bump as he touched every single inch of her, afraid if he stopped she would disappear from under him. As if what they'd just done hadn't really happened. He didn't know how they'd got to this point, how he'd just made love to the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He just knew he didn't want to be alone anymore and that somewhere along the way he'd let her in, he'd fallen for her and he would love her forever.

His mind kept drifting off to how she'd said she loved him. He was sure he'd never get used to hearing those three little words, 'I love you'. They sounded foreign to him. He'd never heard them and never spoken them. Never believed they existed for someone like him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth was laid on her back, smile on her lips and butterflies in her stomach. Thoughts of what they'd just done running wild in her head. She'd wanted to wrap herself around him, mould herself into him, but didn't have the energy. So instead she lay there, lost in the sensation of Daryl's fingers roaming across her nakedness.

She was surprised at how she wasn't abashed at being naked in front of him anymore. She'd never been confident about her body, always thought she was too skinny, too pale and that her boobs were too small to be attractive to most men. She'd never undressed in front of anyone either, but after what they'd just done, what he'd seen, it seemed stupid to try to cover herself up now, especially as he seemed to like looking at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a chill in the air since the storm had passed, everything feeling cooler and fresher, for a while anyhow, until the sun came up. Not even Daryl's warm body was enough to stop a shiver travelling down her spine. She needed to find her clothes.

"Where ya goin'?" he asked her quietly. His fingers feeling lost without her soft skin under them. He rolled onto his back, grabbing her hand as she walked behind him, stopping her from going any further.

"Jus' lookin' for my clothes, I'm cold"

"Good… 'cause ya know that dog's gawkin' at ya...might have ta kick his butt for lookin' at ma woman" he looked up and caught her gaze, kicking himself for actually saying it out loud, squeezing her hand to show her he meant it though.

"Your woman huh, I think I like that" she spoke slowly with a grin on her face a mile wide, as if thinking about it for a while, trying to pretend her heart hadn't just missed a few beats at the thought of being Daryl Dixons woman. She smiled at him, reassuringly squeezing his hand back before letting go as she continued to look for her clothing.

"You want me to find your clothes or are you plannin' on staying naked from now on?" she scoffed at the idea, although really wouldn't have minded if he did. Couldn't think of anything she'd rather look at. He had muscles in places she didn't know a person could have muscles. Probably from years of using that crossbow, although she was pretty sure that wouldn't have contributed to his perfectly toned butt.

Daryl was still on his back, one hand behind his head now, chewing on the thumb of his other hand. It was a habit he'd had since he was a kid, only manifesting when he was either nervous or thinking. Right now he was thinking, mesmerized by Beth's naked body as it bent and fumbled around the room looking for clothing. The moonlight was just bright enough to make her hair glow a golden yellow. The newly dried curls spilling across her shoulders in an unruly mess, typically Beth he thought. Her smooth pale skin glistened, showing off her slender figure to perfection. He wondered how in Hell he got so damn lucky.

He wanted to make love to her again, continue to explore every inch of her body with his mouth. The hunger he felt for her hadn't even begun to be sated, he thought it probably never would be however many times he got to sleep with her. His cock was already up for round two, but he knew he really should leave her alone for a while, he didn't want to pressure her.

"Yeah, throw me ma clothes then" he thought dressing and thinking about something else might help.

Who was he kidding? He couldn't think about anything else, not when her taste was still on his lips. His tongue still remembering her every slippery curve. His mind replaying every time she moaned his name. His cock reliving every second of being naked inside her tight wet warmth. Jesus man, get a grip.

Beth had already pulled on her panties and her top when she stood at his feet and dropped his clothes onto his chest, trying not to stare at his erection, although she couldn't help herself. She started to feel a throb building between her legs again as she remembered what he'd felt like inside her, how good it felt when he slid in and out of her. She had a sudden urge to touch it, run her tongue along it, she wanted to give him the same pleasure he'd given to her. She had no idea how to though. Well she sort of knew how, but putting it into practice was another thing, she was sure she'd get it wrong. Maybe she should ask him what he likes, although surely she should just know, shouldn't she? He knew how to make her scream, he didn't need telling.

Beth sat back down on the makeshift bed, knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, trying to distract herself from her thoughts about the naked man lying next to her and how she was sure she must be a disappointment.

Daryl sat up, kissing Beth on the cheek, before he stood and pulled on his boxers and pants. Beth watched him intently, her eyes lingering over his perfect butt just a little too long, before watching the way the muscles in his arms and shoulders bunched as he moved, the way they gleamed in the moonlight. Then in amongst his angry angel demon tattoo, she noticed a handful of long thin faded scars across the middle of his back. She'd never seen them before and had almost forgotten they existed. She'd heard rumours about his childhood, had never pried though, she knew only too well about questions, scars, abuse, being a victim. She'd wanted to tell him about hers, she'd seen him looking at it, noticed the tender way he kissed it, but knew he'd never ask her about it, not outright.

Daryl slipped his shirt on and sat back down next to her. For the first time in his life he hadn't even thought about hiding his scars, it seemed so unimportant now, he didn't mind if she saw, didn't mind if she asked about them. But it was Beth so he knew she wouldn't, not unless he spoke first.

"Daryl... I saw you lookin' at me… my scar. It don't hurt, I forget it's there most of the time. I only jumped earlier when you touched it 'cause I hadn't expected you to be that close... down there...They had to take one of my tubes out after I was…" she couldn't bring herself to say raped, she didn't like the word and she hadn't liked the way he looked last time she'd mentioned it, like he wanted to commit murder. "…they managed to save the other one, but it still don't work how it should" she tried to sound nonchalant about it as she turned to look at him.

"Hey, who needs babies in a zombie apocalypse anyhow?" she smiled and nudged him letting him know she wasn't sad anymore. She'd accepted she couldn't change things a long while ago and had moved on, not letting the hate and sadness eat her up.

He held her hand and smiled back at her, no trace of pity, just an understanding that could only come from someone that had been through much the same. He knew only too well pity just made you feel more broken, more of a victim.

"I didn't mean ta stare at ya…make ya feel uncomfortable" he wanted to talk to her but he didn't know what to say.

They were quiet for a while, Daryl still searching for words.

"Mine…ma old man gave 'em to me, beat the shit outta me every chance he got… jus' 'cause he could. It got worse after mom died, then Merle left as soon as he could, I begged him to take me with him, he said he didn't need no kid holdin' him back. So I was left on ma own with him until I could leave. And I did, first fuckin' chance I got. Always been ashamed of 'em, ashamed I couldn't stop him, ashamed what people would think…you're the first person I've let see 'em 'cept Merle"

"Ain't nothing to be ashamed about Daryl, you didn't do nothin' wrong. He, your dad should feel ashamed and guilty, not you…what you went through, it made you who you are, it made you into the lovely, caring, strong man you are now...without that part of your life you just wouldn't be the same. Your life would have gone in a different direction... it didn't break you Daryl, it made you stronger... just left you with a wound that needs some TLC now and again is all. Let me care about you Daryl, let me love you"

"I ain't stronger Beth. I'm jus' survivin', doin' the same shit I always did, fightin' for anythin' I ever wanted, jus' with a back full a scars. Ain't no point in wastin' ya love on me, I don't deserve it" he still struggled to understand how Beth could see the good in just about every situation, however bad it was. But he knew it was that light, that faith that had kept him going only weeks ago, when he was at his lowest, when he just wanted to give up. She gave him something to carry on for, hope that there is something better.

"You are stronger Daryl. You got out, got away from that life, started again. You didn't take the easy way and become like him, even though you could've done. You care about people, put them first, help them, keep them safe. The scars are just a reminder of what you didn't want to become…you need to hold onto that, hold onto who you are now, not who you were... they're beautiful, just like the rest of you...And just so you know, I will love you and I will care about you whether you think you deserve it or not" Beth's voice was more forceful now, she wanted him to see the man she could see, not the abused, lonely, unloved boy he had been so many years ago.

Daryl moved his hand to her face, brushing his fingers along her cheek. She closed her eyes and leant into him. When she felt his lips gently press into hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to find hers. She returned his kiss for a while but then pulled back, she needed to make him understand.

"Daryl, I love you… that means all of you... the good bits, the bad bits, the imperfect bits and the beautiful perfect bits. 'Cause there ain't no one better than you, not now, not ever. I've never wanted anything like I want you. I'm never gonna leave you" she held his face between her hands, her eyes filled with love, voice filled with more feeling than he'd ever heard before.

"Beth…, I..." he wanted to tell her he loved her, wanted to tell her that he would always love her. His hands were already pulling her top over her head, his mouth back on hers as he desperately tugged at her underwear. He knew he should stop but he couldn't. He needed to be inside her. He needed to lose himself in her again. Beth was just as desperate, taking off the clothes he'd only just put on. Her small hands frantically moving over his body, sliding his shirt over his shoulders, pulling his pants down. The way he needed her, wanted her, she thought she'd never have that with anyone.

He pulled her into him, then rolled her until he was pressed hard between her milky white thighs, her legs curled around his rear, holding him tight. His hands tracing up and down her sides, catching the small curve of her breasts, her waist, hips and her ass. His cock was desperate to be back in her warmth, back where it belonged.

"I'm yours, always…your woman" he smiled at her as she used the words he'd used earlier. She needed him to understand how much she wanted to be with him, because she was sure he was still consumed with so much self-doubt that he didn't believe her.

He leant down and kissed her, his tongue lapping at hers as her moans vibrated through him. Their lips working against each other in a deep, passionate embrace, leaving them both breathless. Daryl's mouth dropping down to her neck, sucking and biting with more force than before, but she couldn't help groaning, the new sensation inflaming her desire for him further. His hand now cupping her breast as his mouth moved to her nipple, flicking his tongue around until it was a hardened peak. She could feel the warmth of his silky cock pressing into her thigh, hard because of her. She needed him, she couldn't think of anything else.

"Touch me…please" she whispered against his ear, as she placed heated kisses along his neck.

He slid his hand down her body, reaching between her legs, his fingers pushing into the soft mound of hair and sliding along her wet folds, spreading the wetness over her clit and gently rubbing, circling slowly, building up speed and pressure as Beth moaned and writhed under him. She was attacking his mouth, tongue roughly flicking around and lashing against his as he worked her nearer to orgasm. Her insides were on fire, the ache she had for him as intense as it had ever been. She pulled him closer, hands fisting madly in his hair, legs tightening around his thighs.

"That good, ya like that, tell me baby?" his voice sending her wild as his fingers continued to glide over her sex. He needed to know he was pleasing her, needed to know she was enjoying it as much as it was turning him on.

"Mmmm…yeah…don't stop…mmmm" she was panting, eyes squeezed closed, nodding her head wildly, her back arching as her hips thrust against his fingers, forcing them to rub harder over her clit.

"Come for me Beth" his deep sexy drawl calling her once again to the brink

Daryl pulled his hand back knowing she was only seconds away from climax and slowly pushed himself into her, torturously slowly, hoping it would send her over the edge as she stretched to accommodate him, sending her bundle of nerve endings into an explosion. She almost screamed out as she came, bearing down on his cock when he was finally inside her. Her slippery walls convulsing around him as he rocked gently back and forth while she rode out her orgasm, moaning, groaning and jerking underneath him.

Before she had time to recover, he was gently slipping in and out of her, revelling in the way her centre gripped onto him, pulling him back, almost refusing to let him leave. He stilled for a moment, pushing one hand under the small of her back, tilting her ass upwards, pulling her closer so he could go deeper, so he could give her everything he had.

He looked down at her, his eyes silently asking if he could go on, if she was ok. She slowly nodded her answer, biting down softly on her bottom lip, as she waited.

He started to move, slowly but deeply. She whimpered as he hit new depths, finding untouched hidden places that made her call out in ecstasy as pleasure tore through her body in tidal waves, quickly taking her over until she was coming again. Her hands grabbing and squeezing his firm ass, her voice singing his name as he groaned out hers as if it were the only word he knew.

He found a rhythm, not too hard or fast but enough to get them both flushed and sweaty from the passion, from the desire they felt for one another. Beth gently dragged her nails along his back, moaning as she bucked her hips into him, encouraging him to go on. He kissed her, urgently flicking his tongue around her mouth and sucking and nipping her bottom lip. He couldn't take much more. His senses were flooded with everything Beth, her noises, her scent, her touch, he needed release from the building pressure, the thrill still coursing through his body from being inside her when she came for him. He pulled his hips backwards almost withdrawing completely, before allowing himself to slide back into her one last time before it was all over.

"Beth... baby…" Daryl finally finished deep inside her as she held him close, stroking his sweaty hair away from his face and kissing his chest. He rested his forehead on her shoulder as he panted hard, his hot breath skimming her skin.

"Well I definitely don't feel cold anymore" Beth giggled as she lay breathless under him, their warm sweat soaked bodies clinging to each other.

"Good, 'cause I don't think I got enough energy ta go again" he lifted his head, smirking at her and placing a chaste kiss on her mouth, knowing that he would always find the energy from somewhere, even if his out of practice, aching, middle aged body was screaming 'no fuckin' way'.

He did find enough energy to roll off and lie next to her though. A huge satisfied grin plastered over his face.

He rolled over, wrapping his arms around her and they lay side by side, Daryl's warm body pressed up behind her. She threaded her legs through his, his cum warming her thigh as it trickled out of her, pooling on the cushions between them. He snuggled into her as he placed little kisses behind her ear. They lay silent for a while, enjoying their new found intimacy.

"Do you think Maggie and Glenn are doin' this…somewhere out there?" Beth sounded far away now, lost in another world

"Beth…I shouldn't a said everyone was gone, I don't know shit. We got out, they coulda got out too" he tried his best to sound positive. He knew there was a chance that some of the others made it out.

"I hope they found each other… if they did make it out. I don't think they'd survive without each other. I couldn't imagine bein' without you Daryl, not now"

"Beth, ya ain't never gonna be on ya own baby, I ain't ever gonna leave ya, I swear. Never let nothin' happen ta ya" he'd never meant anything more in his life. He tightened his grip on her and kissed her cheek.

"I hope that if anyone did get out they found someone else to start again with. Maybe they got themselves a new home, just like us… It's strange but I miss Judy the most, she didn't deserve to be born into this just to be taken away. You know I didn't hate the child-minding job as much as people thought. I liked lookin' after them, especially Judy, I cared for her since the day she was born, she was...mine. Just wished I'd been allowed to do other stuff too. Been able to look after myself not just the kids" Beth's voice was shaky now, as she tried to hold back tears.

"She was yours Beth, she never had another mom, no one else to care for her like ya did...I miss the Li'l ass kicker too, I miss 'em all… even ya sister and the way she could always make me feel like a piece a white trash shit" he raised his eyebrows to let her know he was only half serious as she turned her head to look at him. "She'd fuckin' kill me if she knew what I'd jus' done to ya" he snorted at the image of Maggie going ballistic and kicking his ass, probably even using his own crossbow to do it.

"Yeah, I think she might… but I'd protect you, I wouldn't let her hurt you... Anyway you didn't do anything to me that I didn't want you to so I'm sure she'd understand!" Beth burst out laughing, there was no way Maggie would ever understand and they both knew it.

"I'm glad you came back for me... wouldn't have wanted to be thrown together with anyone else. No one would have looked after me like you did Daryl. I know we lost so much, so many people but I can't be upset about it no more… I'd have never found you if things hadn't happened the way they did… you have to grab every bit of happiness you can in this world, don't you think" she didn't expect him to answer and didn't expect him to say what he did.

"I didn't, for a long time... but you changed ma mind, you changed ma mind about almost everythin'. About there still bein' good people, about havin' a little faith, about tryin' to make a life not jus' settlin' for gettin' by. Ya got inside ma head Beth, tried to stop ya but it weren't no use 'cause I'd already fallen for ya...I love ya Beth, I always will. Didn't wanna say it 'cause then its real. Then I'll lose ya. Jus' like mom, Merle, Lil ass kicker, everyone at the prison..."

"You ain't gonna lose me Daryl and I ain't leavin' you, never, you're my man" she grabbed his arms and pulled them around her even tighter.

"We don't have ta go back home ya know, we can try to look for 'em. If you want... we can do whatever ya want. I only want ya to be happy"

"No, I don't think I do anymore. I'm tired of movin', chasin' ghosts we ain't never gonna catch. It'll never be the same. I wanna go back home with you, for however long it's safe, I wanna be normal for once" Beth sounded determined, sad but determined to carry on.

"Baby, livin' in sin with a redneck twice yer age in a funeral parlour with a one eyed dog in the middle of a Goddamn zombie apocalypse ain't real normal, but if that's what makes ya happy then that's what we'll do" he was teasing her now, his stubble grazing her shoulder as he leant over her, kissing her throat and neck as she struggled playfully under him.

He felt like a weight had been shifted, a light had been switched on inside him, just by talking, finally saying things that he'd spent weeks, months, years, his whole life holding onto. Letting them out, putting them to rest, finally accepting things as they are. Understanding what can be changed and what can't. He felt content, happy for the first time in his life. He felt needed and loved.

"Daryl Dixon are you mockin' me, how could you?" Beth's voice was filled with mock indignation as she pretended to be wounded by his comments, playfully slapping him away from her neck.

"Jus' pointin' out that none of it sounds very normal is all...but I ain't complainin'" he was smiling to himself as he fought through her slaps to continue kissing and sucking her neck.

"Well it's normal to me, 'cause it's what I'm choosin'. You're who I'm choosin'. Ain't never decided anythin' for myself before. Always been treated like a china doll, like I was gonna break if someone looked at me or touched me. That was the worst part of what happened. That I was never allowed to do normal things, go normal places, be with normal people. I know daddy only did what he thought best but he ain't here, nor is anyone else so I guess I can do what I want now"

"Well we best get what we need and get back home so we can start livin' in sin then" he held her chin, turning her face towards him and kissed her slowly and gently as the reality of what was happening slowly sunk in. He was setting up house with Beth Greene. She wanted him, she loved him and he was gonna get to do this with her every day for the rest of their lives. If it weren't for Merle in the back of his head telling him to stop being such a damn pussy, his heart might have actually skipped a few beats.

"Now go ta sleep Greene, ya got another lesson tomorra, I ain't gonna lose ya jus' 'cause ya don't know what damn direction ya goin' in"

"Yes Daryl" she smiled as she closed her eyes, basking in how happy she was, despite the world around them going to crap. She thought how bizarre their lives had become over the last few months but how they'd also been the best of her life.

"I wouldn't change what happened Daryl…I know that makes me sound a bad person but I have everythin' I need now, you, a home, somewhere to belong, even a scraggly dog. I'd rather have found it all without the pain and loss, course I would. And if I could bring everyone back I would but I wouldn't change anything that happened since the day the prison burned, not one thing, because that's what brought you to me" she spoke quietly, not even sure if he was still awake, but needing him to know she would run with him again, she'd do it all again in a heartbeat.

He didn't reply, just planted a kiss on her shoulder.

**A/N I did warn you! I'm just missing them so much, can't wait for season 5. I need them to finally find one another, admit their feelings and get making some mini Dixon-Greene's ❤❤**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N ****Thanks for your reviews and messages again. Please keep them coming... :)**

**Just a reminder that this fic is completely Bethyl centric. Essentially it's a romance story about two people falling in love, leaning on each other, learning from each other and about each other and trying to make a life together in a messed up world. Therefore there will be lots of fluff, smut and sexy goodness and perhaps not that much ZA action!**

**No ****Going ****Back**

**Chapter 11**

Beth was slowly starting to rouse from what had been one of the best night's sleep she'd ever had. The bright new day was bathing her body in a golden glow as the sunlight streamed through the window. The warming rays smothering her aching muscles, helping to relieve some of their soreness. She had aches in places she didn't know possible, she wasn't even sure she'd be able to walk properly, darn that Daryl Dixon she thought, her face colouring pink and a smile crossing her lips as she remembered what they'd done. A warm fuzzy happiness took hold of her as she snuggled into the blanket he'd found for her in his backpack last night.

She dozed for a while, drifting in and out of dreams, not the awful, recurring dreams of her past, but new happier ones of a future with Daryl. Her eyes gradually opened as she stretched her arm out to touch him.

He wasn't there. Beth sat up, pulse pounding in her ears as panic quickly set in. She scanned the room as if for some bizarre reason he would be hiding in the corner, unsurprisingly he wasn't, but then she noticed neither was Patch.

As she sat gently rocking, arms hugging her legs, mind racing, trying to convince herself he wouldn't have left her, she caught something bright out the corner of her eye. She glanced down onto the floorboards next to her to find the most beautiful yellow flower laid over a scrap of paper. She picked the flower up with one hand and the paper with her other.

_Gone to get breakfast_

_ X_

Her heart literally skipped a beat, before returning to its usual light thud that was now only slightly faster than normal. Relief and excitement flooded over her as her belly somersaulted. He hadn't left, he hadn't changed his mind. She felt guilty now, for being so insecure it had even crossed her mind he would've in the first place, for not trusting he meant it when he said he loved her.

She held the flower to her nose, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. It smelt as lovely as it looked. She glanced around, almost needing to pinch herself to check she wasn't asleep. She was definitely awake, although possibly in a parallel universe, one where Daryl, the crossbow wielding, walker killing badass picked her flowers and served her breakfast in bed.

She lay back down, clutching the flower to her chest, thinking about what happens next. Things had changed between them and she knew it would be different, just not how it would be different. She had no experience with relationships but she was sure Daryl had even less. She smiled to herself thinking about what a pair of clueless relationship virgins they both were… she supposed they'd just have to work it out together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl got up early, just before dawn. He hadn't slept too well, his mind had been in overdrive about everything that had happened. He never needed much sleep nowadays anyway and was more than content to just lie with Beth, stroking her, watching her peaceful face as she slept, watching as she twitched and murmured as a happy look crossed her lips. A look he'd found crossing his own lips recently.

He'd wanted to go hunting, it was where he'd always felt at home, it was his safe place when everything else had gone to shit. One place where he could be on his own, where he could think, hide, where he could vent his anger. But it wasn't because any of those things this time, he just wanted to go and catch her breakfast, take her breakfast in bed. It felt new and slightly weird, he'd never had urges like this before. Urges to do soppy, romantic things for a woman. Hell he'd never had the urge to do anything for a woman before. He'd even picked a flower and left for her. He hadn't planned on that part though, but not long after scaling the fence and crossing a field he came across a small patch of flowers and couldn't resist. They were bright and yellow and fragrant and beautiful and they reminded him of her. He went back, leaving it on top of the note he'd already left for her.

He briefly wondered if she might change her mind in the cold light of day. Realise she'd be better off without him. Whether she did or not, he knew he would still love her, still look after her. He didn't want to think on that though, he was too happy for even his own doubts to bring him down this time. She'd done something to him over the past months. She'd prised open a part of him that had been closed off for so long, the part that wouldn't let anyone in to get close, wouldn't accept love or kindness or any kind of affection. Now it was open he was damn sure he was gonna keep it that way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth decided to get dressed before Daryl got back, quickly pulling on pants and a shirt, she almost couldn't be bothered with underwear, her panties were ruined anyway, definitely in need of a wash, but she didn't quite feel right not wearing any so she put them on regardless. She needed the bathroom so grabbed her knife before darting outside, venturing behind the cabin to give herself some privacy, she wasn't sure what from really, as she was the only one there but it just seemed unnatural to drop her panties in the open.

They hadn't had chance to look around since they'd been here yet, what with the storm and everything that followed, so while she was outside she thought she'd have a quick snoop around, she was confident there wouldn't be any walkers, she knew Daryl wouldn't have left her without being sure it was safe first.

The whole yard was full of broken or damaged and crushed cars but the one she was looking at now was none of those things, it looked brand new, or would have been brand new a few years ago, before the world went to crap. It was a white Toyota Tundra. It was beautiful, huge, four doors with a large truck bed too. She supposed it must have belonged to the walker Daryl killed last night, the owner or manager or whoever he was. It was well hidden from view so luckily had never been noticed by anyone passing by and apart from needing a good clean it looked immaculate, she just hoped it would work and had at least some gas in it to get them going. It would solve their transport problem and save them endless more days on the road. She really just wanted to get what they needed then go home.

She wondered if maybe the key was in the cabin. He might have put it in the desk or hung it up…Or it could still be in one of his pockets, the thought of rummaging around inside a dead body for it didn't exactly fill her with joy.

She searched the office first, drawers, desk, hooks. Nothing she found seemed to belong to the Toyota. She went back outside to the dead body, slowly pushing her hand into one of its pant pockets, wiggling her fingers around. Nothing. She did the same with the next one. Then she hit something metallic and hard, she'd found it. She pulled her hand away quickly, giving herself an internal high five.

She went back to the truck, opened the door and got in, which was a struggle in itself for someone her size, the truck was massive. She felt lost sitting in the huge driver's seat, her feet hardly reaching the pedals. She put the key in, put the clutch to the floor, checked the stick was in neutral and started her up. She hadn't had much practice at driving before the apocalypse but she had driven Maggie's car around a bit and her daddy's pick up a few times. Miraculously it turned over first time and started to chug to life. Eventually purring perfectly as the gas gauge rose slowly to show the tank was about half full. She turned the engine off, she wanted to surprise Daryl when he got back.

She put the key in her pocket and went back to the cabin to wait for him, a satisfied grin on her face.

She thought she may as well make herself useful before he returned so started to put the couch and chair back together, clearing the floor of the cushions. She collected up their things, their wet clothes were dry now so she gathered them all up, folding them and repacking their backpacks. She also took what she could from the office, pens and paper and anything else she thought might be useful, she knew she would use them for something. While she moved around the cabin she started to hum then sing.

Baby I'm yours.

And I'll be yours

Until the stars fall from the sky.

Yours until the rivers all run dry.

You're the one until I die.

Baby I'm yours.

And I'll be yours

Until the sun no longer shines.

You're the one until the end of time.

I'm gonna stay right here

By your side.

Do my best to keep you satisfied.

Nothing in the world can drive me away

Cause everyday you'll hear me say.

Baby I'm yours.

Beth was still singing… loudly, and had only noticed the door to the cabin was open after being startled by Patch as he came bounding over to her, jumping up her legs, licking any part of her he could get to.

"Hello Patchy, you been out have you, did you get us some breakfast, huh?... good boy" Beth was now fussing the dog, rubbing behind his ears, stroking his head totally forgetting Daryl must be somewhere behind him.

"Do I get a welcome like that too?" Daryl was watching her from the doorway, Stryker across his shoulder, breakfast in his hand, smirking at her from under his messy bangs.

He'd been stood outside the whole time she'd been singing, a cross between a stupid grin and a satisfied smirk on his face, listening to her sweet voice singing a song he could only hope was about him.

Beth looked up as she heard his familiar sexy drawl, him blissfully unaware of the effect it had on her, how it made the butterflies start to flutter deep in her belly.

"Depends...are you gonna cook it for me as well?" Beth gave him a huge smile, nodding towards the squirrel he was holding.

"Was gonna bring ya breakfast in bed, but yer awake and dressed now so ain't really a surprise no more" he closed the door, putting the squirrel and Stryker on the desk and walking over to her.

"Why didn't you wake me, I didn't know what to think when you weren't here…I thought…I didn't know where you were...'til I found the note" she looked at him, her eyes trying to hide the fact she thought he'd left. She should've known better than to try and hide anything from him though.

"Ya looked too peaceful ta wake, like an angel, thought I'd leave ya ta sleep a while" he was stood in front of her now, linking his fingers with hers, his body pressed lightly against her front. His eyes dark as his mind was undressing her.

"Thank you for the flower, it's beautiful" she squeezed his hand and looked up at him before pressing her lips to his in a lingering kiss.

"Beth ya do know I meant what I said last night don't ya, I ain't leavin'" his face was so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath catching her hair as he spoke to her, sending goose bumps across her body.

He knew she was trying to hide the fact she thought he'd left her, thought he'd run away. He probably should have been upset that she could think he would, but he wasn't. He knew he was no better at trusting or believing people, they both just needed time.

"I know…I just expected you to be here when I woke is all, just panicked for a bit… only 'cause I missed you" she gave him a crooked smile, her head cocked to the side as her tongue ran over her lower lip before she bit down on it. She was thinking about showing him how just much she'd missed him.

"I heard ya singin' before… nice song…about anyone special?" he was teasing her now, but she thought she'd play along.

"Uh huh, just someone I used to know" she sounded as serious as she could but knew she wasn't fooling anyone.

"Yeah, thought it must a been…what was his name?" he was smirking at her now as his thumb rubbed across her knuckles and his soft lips started to skim over her neck, delicately nuzzling behind her ear, his whiskers tickling, sending a wetness straight to her panties.

"Daryl, you know full well it was about you, stop teasin'. There ain't ever been no one else, no one else I belonged to" she admitted defeat, it was pointless trying to deny it was him.

"Did you miss me too?" she asked, her panties becoming even wetter as he continued to run his tongue around her ear, nipping her lobe between his teeth.

"Beth I only been gone a couple a hours" he mumbled into her neck, an urgency to repeat last night now taking over his body. He'd missed her more than he would ever admit, he felt like he'd been without her for years not hours.

His hand was now kneading her ass, pulling her into him so she was on tip toes, as he walked her backwards into the cabin wall, carrying most of her weight himself.

"That's not an answer Daryl" she was struggling to hold back from kissing him but was determined she was gonna make him say it before she let him touch her again.

"Yeah I missed ya, that what ya wanna hear baby… how 'bout ya let me show ya how much?" his eyes were almost black now as they burned into hers, the desire from last night palpable, his need to touch her overpowering all other thoughts.

Her hands were now wrapped around his neck, ruffling the hair at his nape as her nails scraped over his scalp sending a chill across his flesh.

"I think you're already showin' me how much" her eyes were wide and dark now as she glanced down his body, his erection pressing hard into her stomach as his body pinned her against the wall.

He gave her a wicked grin then leant down and crushed his lips to hers. He couldn't wait any longer.

His desire, his roughness as his skin touched hers shot an electricity bolt through her core, re-animating the butterflies in her belly once again.

She started to move her mouth, Daryl already running his tongue over her bottom lip before it darted into her mouth to find hers. His hand still squeezing her ass. His other hand moving to her waist and around her back, twisting in her hair, pulling her even closer until her breasts were pressed hard and flat into the leather of his vest.

Beth pulled back slightly, just enough to push one hand between their bodies, letting it wander over the muscles of his abdomen, then lower, over the front of his pants, his cock twitching as her fingers lightly brushed over it. She thought she'd never get used to knowing she did that to him, that she could make him want her just by kissing him.

He couldn't help but let out a low growl, he hadn't had a woman touch him there for as long as he could remember. He kissed her already bruised lips, roughly, deeply, his breathing becoming heavy as he thought about being inside her again. Beth rubbed her palm over his pants, along his length, slowly but firmly, eliciting an array of encouraging noises from Daryl.

Her small hands started to undo his zipper and unbuckle his belt. Her pulse racing, nervous over what she was about to do. She had no idea how to do it properly, she only knew that she wanted to touch him, make him feel the same way he'd made her feel last night.

She pushed her hand into his boxers and curled her fingers around his silky cock, gently moving her hand up and down a few times.

"Beth, you ever done this before?"

Beth shook her head, eyes imploring him to help her out.

"It jus' needs to be wetter, so it glides, jus' use ya spit"

"Will not, that's disgustin'...I ain't spittin" she sounded insulted he would even ask. She could only think of one other place she could get what she needed.

She unfurled her fingers and pulled her hand from his pants. Before he could even tell her he didn't care if she did it or not, she'd pushed it into her own pants, dragging her fingers and palm along her sex, her dripping wet and slippery sex, until they were shiny and slick with her moisture. She pushed her hand back into his boxers, gripping him firmly just below the head of his cock and started to slide her hand up and down again. She was now gliding around him, his skin slipping perfectly under her fingers as she kept a steady smooth rhythm.

"Fuck, that feels good" her small soft and now slippery hand wrapped around him felt good, it felt fucking amazing in fact.

Daryl had to brace himself against the wall in front of him as he tried to think of something else. Something other than Beth Greene using her own sweet arousal to jerk him off with. It was probably the hottest fucking thing he'd ever seen, even more so because she had no idea what she'd just done or how damn sexy she looked doing it. How he'd almost just blown his load watching her.

In need of a distraction, Daryl unzipped her pants, his fingers quickly drowning in her wetness as he pushed her panties aside. His fingers sliding over her clit and along her folds before he slipped a finger inside her, her walls gripping onto him as he moved it around, stretching her. Then she felt more pressure as he pushed in another finger alongside the first, burying them both deeper. She gasped, her breath shallow and fast as he slowly sunk them in and then pulled them back, matching the way she was pumping his cock.

Beth moaned into him as his kiss took her breath away, his tongue mirroring his fingers. Both curling inside her in their desperate attempts to find new unexplored places. Places that would make her scream out loud.

Daryl knew if Beth carried on touching him it would be over and he didn't want it to be, he wanted to finish inside her, feel her warmth around him. He gently found her hand and stopped it moving, pulling it out of his pants and placing it onto his ass.

"What's wrong? Ain't I doin' it right?" she spoke softly, her own body was nearing climax and she just wanted to please him, do the same for him. She wanted him to show her how.

"Baby, ya doin' jus' fine, I jus' don't wanna finish yet...I got other plans for ya" his mouth catching her neck as his words danced across her skin, inflaming the fire inside her.

He crashed his mouth back into hers as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her, twisting and curling, his thumb now massaging her clit in the most delicious way possible.

She wanted to come, she was so close. Her head was swimming, her legs were jelly and her insides were on fire, the familiar tingling sensation building into a throb she could no longer stop, she'd passed the point of no return, she was spiralling to climax and wouldn't stop until she exploded.

"Daryl… mmmmm… don't...stop" her words were breathy and slow as her brain fogged over. Daryl slid his fingers in and out, circling her clit harder and faster when he knew she was almost there, her body's twitching giving her away. He watched as she threw her head back against the wall, her eyes tightly shut and her flushed face scrunched up into the most beautiful pre-orgasm expression he'd ever seen. It was another image he'd never forget, committed to his memory forever.

With one last brush of her clit she was coming. Her insides exploding around him as he held her tight, stopping her from falling. She gripped and released around him with such force she thought she might actually break his fingers. Her juices coating his fingers and her panties in equal amounts. She was sure she could actually see stars as a blinding white light fired off behind her closed eyes. It was her most intense orgasm yet, the euphoria not leaving until it had fired along every vein and nerve in her body.

He eventually pulled his hand away from between her legs when she'd stopped twitching around his fingers and he was sure she was able to stand on her own.

"Take ya clothes off" his mouth placing urgent kisses at the base of her throat as his fingertips trailed along her back.

He was already pulling his own clothes off while watching her strip, his eyes drinking in every inch of her perfect creamy skin, every perfect curve as his mind raced with the things he wanted to do to her. Most of which would have to wait because right now he just wanted to sink himself into her. When they were both naked he grabbed her hand and pulled her close, almost dragging her backwards to the armchair.

He sat down, pulling Beth over him, so she was knelt straddling his hips as his cock pressed hard between them. His tongue was running over her chest, flicking over her already erect nipples. His mouth now moving over her neck, along her throat, sucking and licking while his hands cupped her breasts, twirling her nipples between his fingertips, tugging them until she was panting his name.

Daryl gripped her ass cheeks, lifting her up until the tip of his cock was pressed into her wet entrance. She gripped onto his shoulders and slowly lowered herself onto him, sheathing him inch by inch as her wetness trickled along his length. Their eyes stayed locked as she took all of him, until she was throbbing from the feeling of fullness and an urgent need to move.

She started to rock her hips back and forth, slowly at first until she was used to the feeling.

He held her hips, guiding her back and forth until he was slipping in and out of her, until he was groaning from the tightness holding him. She ran her tongue around his ear, nibbling and licking until she could see his skin goose bump from the thrill.

Her mouth then attacking his throat, his shoulder, biting down and moaning as she ground her hips into his, sliding along his cock as he massaged her ass, letting her go as fast or slow as she wanted for a while.

"Show me what you want me to do" she whispered against his neck as she lightly flicked her tongue around his earlobe.

She really shouldn't have asked him that. He suddenly had an overwhelming need to watch as she fucked him, watch as she took charge of his cock and watch as she rode him hard and fast. That's what he wanted. He knew he shouldn't ask, he also knew he couldn't stop himself.

"Like this..." he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, lifting her up until only his tip was inside her, then pushing her straight back down, letting her crash down hard onto him, watching as his cock disappeared inside her, feeling it as she tightened herself around him, hearing as she let out a yelp.

She raised up on her knees and started to move herself in the same way, back arched, holding onto the arms of the chair for leverage. Daryl was now laid back watching the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen ride his cock like it was that damn horse of hers. Taking him deep inside until he hit new places, until her noises became whimpers of agony and pleasure. She was pounding down onto his cock hard and fast, up and down, along the whole length of him, fucking him until they were both sweaty, breathless and on the precipice of sweet release.

She was already there, his cock had been hitting a new place deep inside her, sparking a burning in her centre that became more aflame with every thrust. A burning that was beginning to explode again.

He was there with her, seeing her tits bounce around as she panted out his name and watching his cock slipping in and out of her tight centre as she fucked him was more than he could take. All control left him as he crashed over the edge into orgasm.

She slid down his length one more time and they both came. Each of them simultaneously digging their fingers into the other in ecstasy. His into her ass cheeks as he collapsed forward onto her chest groaning, releasing his cum deep inside her. Hers in his scalp as she threw her head back and clamped herself around him, her own juices adding to the warm flood between her legs. Their pants and moans merging, their bodies convulsing and throbbing in a tangled mess as they clung on to each other waiting for sense and calm to return to them.

"Beth" Daryl pulled apart from her briefly, placing a kiss between her sweat covered breasts. Then pulled her back into him, circling his arms around her waist and trailing his fingertips along her spine, sending a chill across her glistening body.

"Hhhmmm" Beth was too exhausted to speak. The only energy she had was being used to run her fingers through Daryl's hair, gently scraping her nails over his scalp as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love ya" he said the words quietly as if testing them out for the first time.

"I love you more" Beth was smiling but she didn't look up, she didn't need to, she knew he meant it. She meant it.

They spent forever just holding each other, they didn't need any other words.

After a while longer, Beth stood up, gingerly, she was right about her legs, she wouldn't be running anywhere anytime soon. She used a cushion to wipe herself down before getting dressed for the second time that morning.

"l got a surprise for you Daryl" she still sounded exhausted but really wanted him to see what she'd found earlier

"Oh yeah… " he was praying it didn't have anything to do with his cock, he was sure he was getting too old to be doing this more than once a day.

"Daryl… you'll like it I promise... You should get dressed first though, we gotta go outside and I don't want no one looking at your cute butt" she sounded excited and playful now.

She was stood behind the armchair Daryl was still flopped in as she bent forward and kissed the top of his head. He had no intention of moving just yet. He didn't think he could even if he wanted.

"Come on, move that sexy butt… old man" now she was the one teasing him.

"Come 'ere and say that Greene" Daryl threw his arm over the back of the chair in an effort to grab her, but failed as she dodged out of the way giggling.

Beth collected up his clothes and dumped them in his lap, fixing her hair as she waited for him to dress.

Aaarrrgh why was he so infuriatingly slow "I'm goin' outside, come out when you're ready" Beth was tired of waiting for him, she wanted to look around the yard some more. She wanted to see what else they could find.

"Patch, come on boy, lets go outside" she called Patch from the corner he'd been sat quietly in. He got up wagging his tail and trotted after her as she left the cabin.

After a short while, Daryl got up and dressed, thinking he better follow her, see what she was so damn excited about.

"Beth" he called out for her "Beth, where the Hell are ya?"

"Round the back of the cabin and stop shoutin', you'll have the walkers comin' for us" she rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see her.

"If ya don't want me shoutin' then stop runnin' off" he grabbed hold of her and pulled her backwards into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

"Look I got you a present, sorry it ain't wrapped... but it works and has gas" she twisted her head to look up at him, beaming as she held the keys out in front of them.

"Yep, that's a pretty good present Beth... the best I've ever had... no lemme think...the only one I've ever had... thank ya baby" he placed his chin over her shoulder and she leant her temple against his as they both stood looking at the Toyota.

They didn't speak for a while, until Beth couldn't contain herself any longer, the curiosity was killing her.

"You are jokin' ain't you... you have had presents before, right?"

"Nah I ain't jokin' Beth... who'd ya think bought me presents? ma dad, only thing he ever gave me on ma birthday was another beatin'. Ain't never had no woman before and Merle, Hell he weren't exactly the givin' type, rather spend his cash on meth or hookers" he spoke matter of fact, he didn't seem to care either way about it anymore.

She didn't answer, what could she say? 'sorry you had a real shitty childhood, sorry no one ever bought you presents, loved you, wanted you. Sorry your dad beat you and you were left all alone'

There was nothing she could say, nothing to make the past better, so she just pulled his arms tighter around her and nuzzled into his neck vowing she would try to make his future better, give him as many presents as she could to make up for all the awful people that were supposed to have loved him and never did.

"Come on, I'll cook you breakfast 'fore we finish lookin' around... seein' as you caught it, it's the least I can do. You might have to show me what to do with it though, ain't never cooked squirrel before" she turned around, kissing him on the cheek and taking his hand as they walked back into the cabin.

"You're gettin' pretty good at showin' me what to do with lots of things" she looked at him shyly from under her lashes, feeling her cheeks start to colour.

"Helps when yer a quick learner" he glanced back at her, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Am I gonna get that other lesson then, the one you promised me yesterday?"

"Yeah...there's somethin' I wanna show ya when we go back into the woods anyhow"

**A/N Lyrics are taken from the song 'Baby I'm Yours'. Performed by Cher. I do not own either the song or Cher!**

**Hope you liked the nod to the episode 'Cherokee Rose'... we all knew Daryl could be a soppy romantic. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N This chapter is still written in the style of the previous ones, however concentrates more on Daryl's perspective and his feelings. Hope it's not too mushy or smutty...and I hope you enjoy it.**

**As usual thanks to all for following and reading/reviewing...it does mean a lot.**

**HUGE thanks to Elle again. Your last message was so inspiring I spent the whole weekend on this chapter just to get a quick update out for everyone. I am literally living this fic 24/7 now! xx**

**No ****Going**** Back**

**Chapter 12**

"So where are we goin'?…Daryl tell me…please" Beth put on the best pleading voice she could in an effort to sway his resolve to keep quiet.

She was intrigued by what he could have to show her, he'd only been gone a few hours this morning, hardly time to go very far or find anything.

"Ain't patience s'posed ta be a virtue Greene? Stop askin', I ain't tellin' ya, however much ya beg" he huffed out the words in an attempt to sound annoyed at her but couldn't do it so turned around and shook his head at her with the tiniest trace of a smile on his lips instead.

Daryl didn't have the words to tell her, didn't know what he could say, he just wanted her to see for herself.

He still didn't know how he felt about it himself, but he wanted her to have the chance to make her own decision on what she wanted to do. He knew how much she missed them all. He missed them too but probably not in quite the same way she did. She'd always had people, a family but he'd never had that, he'd always been alone.

The time within their group had been nothing more than a fleeting moment in his life. A much needed moment of being able to rely on others, be accepted for who he was, be part of something bigger. He missed the good people they had been, because he knew they would never meet any others like them. They'd been the last left standing and now they were gone.

He had Beth and that was enough. She completed him in a way he never knew another human being could do. She filled the little holes and gaps in him that had made him feel inadequate his whole life, she made his good bits better and his bad bits feel not so bad. He understood now what people meant when they said they'd met their soul mate, the person that was everything they weren't but at the same time being everything they were.

He never wanted to let her out of his sight, even the thought she might one day be gone filled him with a pain almost indescribable, like a knife twisting slowly in his chest, a feeling of drowning as his life slips away, as she slips away, eclipsing any pain he'd ever felt before. He would suffer all the pain he'd ever known a thousand times over if he knew she would always be with him, if nothing could take her from him.

They walked for another ten minutes or so before finally coming to a small clearing. There was a house in the middle, surrounded by trees, a child's rope swing creaking on the heavy branch it was tied to. It was a small clapboard house with a porch. It was weather beaten and overgrown, some of the windows smashed with dirty net curtains caught in the jagged glass. The grass was long, interspersed with meadow flowers, almost hiding the white picket fence that was rotten and broken in places. The front door was open, banging and squeaking in the gentle breeze. The wind chimes on the porch were tinkling, an almost ethereal sound in amongst the gentle hum of the wilderness around them.

"Lemme jus' check it's still empty a walkers, then ya can come in"

"Why what's in there Daryl… just tell me" she really had no idea what he could possibly want her to see and was getting frustrated at his stubbornness in telling her.

Daryl didn't answer her, just went ahead to make sure it was still empty and safe. Beth waited until Daryl came back out to get her. He took her hand, pulling her gently into the house and walking her into the kitchen, closing the door behind them.

On the back of the door was scrawled names and a date.

_Tyreese_

_Carol_

_Judith_

_Lizzie _

_Mika _

_May 2014 Headed to Terminus_

Beth stood head cocked to the side studying the door, like she was waiting for it to speak to her, reading and re-reading the words. Rubbing her eyes as if she were seeing things, only speaking when the reality had sunk in.

"Daryl… that was only weeks ago… they're alive… Judy's alive" Beth's voice was an octave higher than usual, giving away the excitement and joy she was feeling.

"Looks that way… Tyreese must have took the kids from the prison, looks like he was running a damn crèche, poor fucker, on the run with three kids" Daryl tried to lift the mood in a way only Daryl could.

He gave her hand a squeeze, knowing she was trying not to cry. Even as her eyes began to well with tears, she managed a smile at his effort to make her laugh.

"Why is Carol with them, she weren't at the prison… and why are Mika and Lizzie crossed out?" Beth was trying to put the pieces together. Trying to make sense of what couldn't be made sense of. There was no sense in this world anymore.

"Dunno, s'pose they must've run into each other along the way… Beth there's… I found two graves out back, for Lizzie and Mika, they must've lost 'em somehow" he didn't know how else to break it to her, he knew she'd be upset whatever words he used.

She couldn't hold the tears back anymore, there were too many, her eyes were drowning in them. Seconds later she blinked and the dam burst. Tears started to silently roll down her cheeks, leaving a warm wet salty trail behind them before dripping from her chin, ending their short sad journey as they splashed onto the filthy stained kitchen floor.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to him, placing his chin on the top of her head. The comfort was more than she could bear, sobs began to rack her body and vibrate through his chest as his shirt became damp from collecting her tears that were still freefalling out of control. Happy ones, sad ones, joyous ones, fearful ones and relief filled ones.

He half regretted bringing her here, his heart was heavy knowing hers was breaking again, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He didn't wanna lie to her, keep it from her. She deserved to choose for herself if they followed them, if they tried to find them or if they just carried on as they were.

His heart had smiled too when he'd first seen the message earlier that day. He'd been glad that of all the people gone, Carol and Judy had survived. He knew Carol would never let anything happen to Ass Kicker, she'd rather die first so he was pretty sure they were still out there, somewhere… getting by. He knew Carol was more than capable of doing what needed to be done, he'd seen her grow in the few years he'd known her from a battered wife to a more than capable survivor, a leader, making the hard decisions when she had to, killing when she had to. She'd always been there for him, she was the first person to show him any kindness, believe in him, tell him he wasn't worthless. He'd always thought of her as the sister he'd never had. Maybe if she had been, his life wouldn't have been quite as bad, or maybe she'd have just been another version of him, beaten and bruised and lonely.

Beth finally pulled her head from Daryl's chest, the tears and sobbing subsiding for now. He ran his thumbs over her cheeks, wiping away the last few remaining tears as he cradled her face.

"Don't look at me, I look hideous and puffy when I've been cryin'" Beth turned her face away from him, embarrassed at being such a baby again, always crying. They weren't even sad tears, not really, more relief from finally knowing.

"Baby yer always beautiful, cryin' or not" he turned her face back to his and kissed her forehead.

"Daryl, you're either lyin' or you're a crazy man" she sniffed as she wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"I ain't lyin', might be a bit crazy, but jus' ain't blind is all" he carried on brushing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I'm gonna have a wander round, see if they left anything behind, look at the graves out back" she needed time on her own to think.

He let her go, she didn't need him following her like some damn puppy. He started to rummage around in the kitchen, just in case there was anything left, he was doubtful there would be though, not if the others had been here for any length of time.

Beth was in the biggest bedroom, gently opening drawers and cabinets looking for…well she didn't really know but thought she'd know if she found it. At the back of one of the nightstands she found a pack of unopened cigarettes, she smiled to herself, wondering who she could possibly know that would like these. She put them into her boot so Daryl didn't see.

There was not much else, the clothes had already been rifled through and would have been way too big for her anyhow. She wandered through to the bathroom, grabbing a few half empty toiletry bottles, mainly shower gel and deodorant. Whilst scouring another cabinet she found an almost full box of tampons. She hadn't needed any for months but knew she would sooner or later. All the women had been irregular back at the prison, mainly due to malnutrition and stress but she thought it best to take them while she could. She couldn't just send Daryl out to the nearest drug store, even though they did have a truck now. She giggled at the vision of Daryl going shopping for tampons, thinking how that would definitely make him awkward.

She went to the small bedroom, hoping she could find some trace that Judy had been there, something tangible. Something that would make it real. There seemed to be even less in this room, just another dirty bed, old furniture, a few pictures on the wall, lamp in the corner. Anything of worth had been taken long ago. But as she turned to leave something pink caught her eye, only just showing under the dresser, she bent down to pick it up. It was Judy's pacifier. She knew it instantly from the little white flowers printed on it. Why would they go without it? She would cry for it, she would need it. She stuffed it into her pocket, soothed slightly at the thought Judy had been here, at least for a while, even if also a bit worried about why they left it behind.

Daryl was sat waiting in the kitchen for Beth to return, stabbing his knife in and out of the table, twisting it randomly as he looked out the window...she seemed to have been gone ages, it wouldn't do any harm to go find her, see if she was okay.

"Beth, ya still here?"

"Just about to go out to the back yard, you wanna come?" she shouted back at him.

Daryl found her and they went outside to where the small mounds of earth were. They stood there for a while just looking at them, two small wooden crosses either Carol or Tyreese had assembled from oddments of timber for the young sisters. Etched into them was simply their name and the year. It was a lot more than most got these days, so she took comfort in that.

"I wonder what happened to them…for them both to have died at the same time" Beth seemed deep in thought about the two girls she'd spent time with, looked after.

She knew Carol would've done everything she could to keep them alive, she'd thought of them as her own, she supposed as kind of surrogates for Sophia in a way. So whatever happened must have been awful.

An uncharacteristic cool breeze sent a chill along her spine as they stood at the graves. Beth wanted to leave now, she didn't like it, the place seemed dark and just a bit spooky. She just wanted to go back home with Daryl, curl herself up, bury herself into him and never have to face anyone or anything again.

She had only just begun to accept that everyone was gone, most likely dead and that she had to go forward, move on, but then this. She was confused, if they did follow them they wouldn't be chasing ghosts anymore because they knew they were alive, out there somewhere. But she didn't know if she wanted to. If they made it out together perhaps they were happy and that's all she wanted for them, to be as happy as she was. To feel as safe as she did and to not be alone.

"Daryl, I wanna go now, I just got some stuff I need to collect first, I'll only be a minute" Beth turned around and walked back into the house, loaded her backpack with what she'd found and took another moment to look at the message. What was Terminus anyway, she had no idea.

She left through the front door, finding Daryl stood patiently with the dog, crossbow over his shoulder, smiling from under his bangs, in that way that made her forget to breathe, with his hand held out waiting for hers to join it. As they started walking, she knew what she wanted to do. There was never any doubt.

"Ya okay?" he asked as she took his hand

"Yeah... no…I don't know, just a shock is all, never expected anything like this to happen, never thought we'd ever find out what happened to any of them… thank you for showin' me… Daryl look what I found in the bedroom" Beth dug her hand in her pocket and pulled out the pacifier, holding it so Daryl could see.

"Lil Ass kickers, I remember it" a smile crossed his lips.

Beth loved it when Daryl would come to her cell to visit Judy, he always looked so different, more relaxed, softer somehow. She always felt privileged to be the only one that ever got to see that side of him, because it was only Judy that got him that way. She knew he loved that little girl. He was so good with her and she adored him, he could settle her like no other. At one point everyone thought she'd be calling him dada as she saw more of him than she did her actual dad, Rick. Not that anyone ever told Daryl that though, they didn't want him to stop visiting her.

She felt her heart fill with sadness that he'd never get to be a father, not if he stayed with her. He would never admit it but she was sure he would've loved to have been a dad. She knew he would have made the world's best, simply because he knew precisely how not to be the worst.

"Daryl ain't we goin' the wrong way?" Beth suddenly realised they were walking past the house and into the woods beyond.

"Well done Greene, ya sense a direction ain't as bad as I thought…" he smirked at her as he teased her… "There's somewhere else I wanna show ya, promise it's better than the house" he was asking more than telling her.

Beth nodded "okay… it better be good" she squeezed his hand as they carried on walking, Patch weaving in and out of their legs in a frantic fashion.

"Huh that dog ain't as much of a waste a space as I thought ya know… he was pretty useful when he was with me this mornin', he fetches ya kills and don't even try to eat 'em…and he sorta helped me find this place too" Daryl seemed impressed and she knew that was the closest she'd get to him admitting he liked the mutt.

"What is this place then, or is that a secret too?"

"Ya don't like surprises much da ya?" he raised his eyebrows at her, silently asking her to be patient.

Beth didn't answer him, just widened her eyes and huffed, exasperated at still not being able to break him.

They trudged through the woods in silence the rest of the way, both unaware they were lost in exactly the same thoughts. What happens next? Where do they go from here? Also oblivious to the fact they'd already chosen the same path.

Patch started to bark, signalling they'd reached their destination, which pulled them both back from their daydreams.

"Patch, shush… you'll have the walkers after us, shush" Beth was crouched down fussing the dog in hope he'd be quiet.

She hadn't even looked up yet, when she did she beamed, standing up slowly, dropping her backpack to the ground. It was a lake, but so beautiful, surrounded by the brightest coloured flowers and thick green trees. The water glistened an azure blue, it was so clear and still. It was calling her, it looked so enticing and refreshing.

Looking around she could see a tiny hut at one end that had a small wooden platform, she thought how people must have enjoyed it here once upon a time, the peace and tranquillity. Diving off the platform into the cooling water, families, couples in love, children and their friends.

"It's so beautiful Daryl, it looks like a painting… it'll ruin it if we go in" she looked at him, excitement all over her face.

"Thought ya'd like it… ya can go in, ya ain't gonna ruin anythin'... I'll keep watch" he put his bow down as he sat in a shaded spot, pulling his knees up to his chest, his arms hanging loose over them.

"Daryl I don't wanna go in on my own" Beth was now knelt between his legs, her face in front of his.

"You'll be fine baby, I'm jus' gonna watch" he didn't wanna take the chance of something happening. He wouldn't be able to do shit if he was butt naked neck deep in water. As much as he wanted to get in there with her he knew he couldn't.

"Fine, you stay here, see if I care" Beth stuck her bottom lip out into a fake upset pout, in hope he would change his mind.

He didn't, he wanted to but he couldn't, so she stood up walking backwards a few feet and started to strip. Carefully pulling off her boots, so the cigarettes and her knife didn't fall out, then pulling off her pants and top, throwing them to Daryl, which he caught with a smirk on his lips, since he'd seen them coming. She un-braided her hair, running her fingers through it before grabbing the shower gel from her pack. She unclasped her bra and pulled down her panties, throwing them at the man sat watching her. She was no longer bothered about being naked in front of him, in fact she was hoping seeing her naked might change his mind.

Within a few seconds she was in the water, screaming at how cold it was. Daryl couldn't help laughing. Her face was a picture as she scrunched it up, huffing and puffing as more of her body became submerged. But she soon acclimatised, the cool water feeling nothing short of Heaven on her hot sweaty body. Beth stayed close to the edge, it was deep enough to cover her up to just under her breasts, then ducked her whole body and head under, staying there as long as she could. It felt so good, fresh and cool now, rather than ice cold.

Daryl had been hard since the moment she'd started to take her pants off. He knew he would be but at least she hadn't seen. Strange thing was he didn't have the urge to use it, he only wanted to touch her, feel her soft skin under his, see how she writhed in pleasure as he moved his fingers across her body. He wanted to feel her fingertips trail over his skin, his body burn as her lips kissed it, soothing him in a way only she could. She was nothing short of perfection.

There were still brief moments when he couldn't believe that she was his. Moments where he doubted what she'd said, moments where he still didn't feel good enough for her. It was only when she looked at him and her soul reached out, wrapping itself around his, surrounding it with all the love she had that he knew they belonged together.

Together they were a whole person, apart they were just two broken ones.

"It's lovely, ain't too cold once you've been in a while...come in…I can wash your hair for you"

"Nah I'm good" he had to force the words out, trying to keep his voice from cracking as he forced himself to stay put.

Just the thought of her dragging her nails across his scalp, running her hands through his hair, tugging and pulling at it as her pert wet breasts kissed the skin of his scarred back was enough to send him over the edge.

Beth started to wash her hair, the shower gel lathering quickly as she massaged her fingers over her scalp, the foam splashing onto her shoulders, suds trickling down the gap between her breasts before floating away across the surface of the water. Her nipples were rock hard, her skin goose flesh as the cool water lapped at her body. He didn't think he could bear to watch any longer. But he also couldn't bear to look away. His tongue had slipped out of his mouth and was slowly licking along his bottom lip, before his teeth bit down into it as he thought about sucking her nipples, his chest now rising and falling quickly as his heart started to thump. His hand had unconsciously wandered to his pants, to his cock, rubbing along the hardness of it with his palm as he imagined Beth's soapy hands jerking him off.

She ducked under water again, running her hands through her hair until the bubbles had dissolved, leaving her hair clean and fresh but heavy and clinging to her back.

"You sure you're not coming in, I'm nearly done now… Patch will let us know if there's any walkers near" she'd almost given up asking, she knew he wouldn't join her.

Beth's voice pulled him from his daydream. He looked up to see her big blue eyes staring at him, he didn't think there was enough self-control in the whole world to help him resist her. He stood up and took his shirt off, bending down to take his boots off before walking closer to the edge and stepping out of his pants and boxers.

He was in the water next to her before she'd realised what was happening, submerging himself in an attempt to get used to the cold.

"Ya best wash ma hair now then" he leant forward and pressed his lips to hers in a quick kiss.

"Turn around then" She smiled at him as she grabbed the muscles in his upper arms to spin him round.

Cold water or not he was as hard as a rock again. Her hands were gliding through his hair, nails scraping his scalp, he could feel her pressed into his back as the bubbles slid along his spine and down between her breasts. Her nipples gently caressing his scarred skin as her arms moved over his head. With his head leant backwards, sun on his face and eyes closed, he thought how he would stay here forever if he could.

"All done, turn round and I'll rinse it" she reached up and placed a kiss between his shoulder blades before guiding him round to face her.

Once he was rinsed, she curled her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Do you wanna wash me? I seem to be all wet" she ran her tongue over his lips, searching for a way in. She pushed harder until his lips opened and her tongue was lapping at his. He pulled her into him, gripping onto her ass.

He spun her round and pulled her backwards into his chest, using a handful of shower gel to massage her breasts, tugging her nipples, rolling them in his fingertips, kissing the soft spot behind her ear he already knew made her moan, and that would probably take her to climax if he paid it enough attention. His firm hands slipping and sliding over every curve and crease of her body, over her shoulders, under her arms, across her chest, dipping below the water as he crossed her stomach and down further to push between her thighs and under her ass, his fingers delving into every crevice he passed, along her folds, circling her clit just enough times to get it throbbing before curling a finger inside her, leaving her teetering on the edge, panting and moaning for more.

"Not. Fair. Let. Me. Do. You" the words came out slowly syllable by syllable, as her head became too fuzzy to connect words together.

She spun round to find him smirking at her perfect flushed face. She grabbed the shower gel and covered her palm before rubbing them together and then across his chest in wide circles. The gel foaming in his little patches of hair. Her hands gliding over every perfect muscle, every perfect angle of his toned torso, the scar from the bolt that went through his side, her fingertips pinching his hardened nipples as they passed over them. Her nails dragged along his arms, over his shoulders, down his chest. The bubbles drifting across the surface of the lake as her hands entered the water, down through his pubic hair to grip around his cock, slowly rubbing her soapy slippery hand up and down a few times before continuing downwards, running her palm around his balls and along the inside of his thighs. His eyes were dark, fixed on Beth and the careful, loving way she moved her tiny soapy hands around his scarred and abused body.

"Turn around" she smiled at him, her face still pink from being taken so close to orgasm moments ago.

Daryl did as he was told, feeling her breasts press into him as she lathered her hands up again. She rubbed around his back in small circles, her fingertips tickling his sides as she pushed her arms around his waist to kiss along his spine. Her hands still working their way around his shoulders, his neck, her fingers tracing the outline of his tattoo, delicately following the line of his scars. She used both hands on his perfectly toned butt, massaging and squeezing each cheek before running the side of her hand along his butt crack, her fingers delving deeper than she'd planned. She pulled her hands upwards, scraping her nails across the base of his spine just above his cute little ass dimple.

She stood on her tip toes, mouth as close to his neck as she could get and whispered to him

"I love you" she wanted to keep telling him, she wanted to tell him every minute of every day, wanted to make up for all the people that should've said it but never did.

Daryl turned back around, sliding his hands either side of her face and kissed her hard.

"I love ya more" his breathing was heavy now, he'd changed his mind, he'd touched her, now he wanted to finish getting her off, wanted to make love to her. His tongue invaded her mouth again as she moaned into his, her ability to breathe leaving her.

"Ever had sex in a lake before baby?" he knew the answer but just wanted to play with her.

She'd given him confidence to act differently, say and do what he wanted without the need to hide, without being afraid or embarrassed or awkward or shy.

"I don't think so, let me just ask… Daryl, we ever had sex in a lake before?" she started to giggle as he kissed her neck, licking that spot behind her ear again. She liked playful Daryl

"D'ya wanna have sex in a lake?" he mumbled into her neck, his whiskers and warm breath on her cool wet skin causing a sudden gush of wetness to pool between her thighs.

"Yes…please" the words were barely a whisper, she didn't have enough breath left to speak louder.

He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and slowly pushed himself into her as she bit down on his shoulder, waiting for that glorious stretching sensation to begin, the feeling of being filled completely by the man she loved. He started to rock her ass, sliding her along the length of his cock as she moaned into his neck, licking and sucking as he picked up the pace. The water was slapping against her ass and splashing and swirling between their bodies, almost drowning out their groans of pleasure.

Beth gripped around his neck tighter and started to move her hips, grinding them against his, rubbing her clit against him, she wanted to come, she'd been on the edge since his fingers had teasingly roamed across her sex earlier.

Daryl was gripping her ass so hard he thought it was gonna leave bruises, he was pounding into her, he needed release too. She was clenching around him so hard he felt as she hit orgasm, briefly releasing her hold on his cock before clamping down around him, over and over, taking him with her into their own little world. He held her tight, their heads falling to rest on each other's shoulders in exhaustion.

Daryl pulled out of her and Beth unwrapped herself from him, standing again on shaky legs as they both regained strength and remembered to breathe. Her arms still around his neck, she pulled him close and held him.

"Daryl…is it always like that… does it always feel that way?"

"Dunno, never has before… not 'til ya came along anyways" what else could he say, he'd never had sex like this, it'd never felt this good, he never knew it could.

"We best get out, don't want no walkers stumblin' in and makin' out wit ya" he kissed the top of her head and took her hand as they walked back onto dry land.

They dressed and sat down, Beth wedged between Daryl's legs, her back to his chest, looking out over the lake for a while.

Then she remembered his present, she thought he might like one, smoking after sex was a thing apparently.

"Daryl I got you a present… not wrapped again, sorry… hold on a minute" she leant forward and reached into her boot, pulling out the packet of Marlboro red and passing them to him over her shoulder.

"Where the Hell ya get them from Greene?" his voice was a combination of disbelief and joy.

She knew he was grinning even though she couldn't see him.

He hadn't had a smoke since the prison, hadn't really missed it but now he had them in front of him he couldn't wait to light one up.

"Found them in that house today, hidden in the bedroom, thought of you as soon as I saw them" she turned her head and planted a kiss on his cheek.

He snaked his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, his still damp hair feeling cool against her rosy cheeks.

"Dunno what I did without ya… thank ya"

"Well you ain't gonna have to be without me again… ever" she was staring out at the lake, wondering why things couldn't always be this easy, this simple. Why they couldn't have this but in the safe world they used to live in.

Daryl pulled his arms away and leant back, trying to retrieve his lighter from his pant pocket. Next thing she heard was the turning of the flint as it sparked and then the smell of tobacco, the smell of Daryl. A few seconds later a puff of smoke drifted by her as he exhaled, letting out a sigh.

"That good?" the smell was familiar and comforting to her and she knew he must've been savouring every second

"Hhhmmm" he couldn't speak, at that very moment he knew his life would never be any better.

Beth leant back into him, her hands rubbing his thighs as he continued to inhale and exhale, his heart beating just a little bit faster as the nicotine fuelled rush raced around his body. He was addicted. Not to the nicotine but to Beth Greene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They'd been gone a good few hours now and he wanted to get back before dusk, they'd have to stay in the cabin again tonight, it would be too late to set off, even in the truck.

They hadn't eaten either since the squirrel breakfast. She'd done a pretty good job with it, he'd shown her what to do and they'd eaten it all. Patch had already eaten, had caught himself a rabbit while they were out. He supposed there was some benefits to having a terrier with him. He'd also found the lake, attracted by the water and animals there, running around madly until Daryl followed him.

He thought he'd let Beth get some hunting practice in on the way back, as he talked her through how to find her way around in the woods, what to look for, how to find and identify prints, how to use the sun to navigate, how to use water and trees to know what direction you're going in, how to collect rainwater, what to use for shelter. He went through just about everything he'd ever learnt in his entire damn life, he knew she wouldn't retain it all but he wanted to try to get some of it to stick.

"Daryl my heads gonna explode if ya tell me anythin' else" she sounded exasperated as she stopped walking, holding her hands up in surrender.

"No it ain't, if ma stupid head can remember it, yer pretty clever one can" he pushed a loose curl back behind her ear and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You ain't never gonna need to know all of it anyways, 'cause I ain't ever leavin' ya on ya own… anyway woman, ya still gotta catch ya man his dinner" he smirked at her before she could slap him for being such a Neanderthal.

"You're lucky I don't shoot and eat you Dixon" her eyes were playful even though her mouth was set.

Beth did manage to shoot another rabbit before they got back to the yard, so they were gonna get to eat again at least.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daryl, we ain't talked about earlier, what we're gonna do about Carol, Tyreese… Judy" Beth was snuggled into Daryl as they lay squeezed together on the couch.

"What d'ya wanna do?" he asked quietly, holding his breath waiting for her reply. A reply that could turn his perfect world upside down.

"I wanna stay with you, I wanna carry on with what we decided… make a life, just you and me, settle down until we can't anymore" Beth sounded as determined as ever to carry on " I think… they have each other now, they made it and they can carry on just like we are"

Daryl finally and slowly let out the breath he'd been holding. Relief flooded over him like a tidal wave. He was so sure she would want to follow them, he'd even put off talking about it, trying to delay the inevitable. But she didn't, she still just wanted it to be them.

His worst fear had been being on the road with her again, threat of death or worse around every corner. And there was a lot worse than death nowadays, there were some real sick fuckers out there that would love to do awful sick shit to her, there were other Governors. He couldn't handle the stress of it, the panic that would fill his every waking and sleeping minute. He knew it was selfish and he shouldn't feel that way but he couldn't help it. He wanted to find the others too but not at her expense, not if it meant losing her.

His head had also been filled with irrational thoughts. That she'd leave him if she found the others. That they would make her see that she shouldn't be with him. That things would go back to how they used to be, him just popping by to see Judy for a few minutes every day, Beth oblivious to how he felt. That she'd meet someone new, someone that could give her what she needed. He knew these thoughts were wrong, stupid, selfish, pathetic but when he was on his own he couldn't stop them from worming their way into his brain.

"That's what I want as well, jus' you and me" he snuggled into her, pulling her even closer, although they were virtually on top of each other already.

"You ain't just sayin' that are you Daryl? Just 'cause you think it's what I wanna hear"

"I ain't tellin' ya anythin' that ain't the truth… I wanna find 'em, 'course I do but we ain't got any idea where they are, that message was weeks ago, ain't got a clue what Terminus is either… we could end up walkin' for weeks and still not find 'em. It's too dangerous, I ain't riskin' it"

Beth sighed gently, content that they still wanted the same thing. She stroked his hand with her thumb, the thud of his heartbeat vibrating through her body as she relaxed into him.

Neither spoke again, they just drifted into a relatively peaceful sleep, draped over each other, disturbed only occasionally by the uncomfortable couch.

**A/N I know Daryl seems very clingy at the moment, which I believe he would be after finally meeting someone that gets him, that loves him and is giving him everything he's been missing his whole life. I think he would also be insecure and terrified of losing her****, afraid he would end up his old lonely damaged self again...anyway, hope you liked it. xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A****/****N ****Sorry ****it's ****taken ****so ****long ****to ****get ****this ****chapter ****out****. ****I ****lost ****my ****momentum ****for ****a ****while ****but ****it's ****kind ****of ****back ****now, for a while anyway****! ****I ****also ****needed ****a ****change ****so ****updated ****one ****of ****my ****other ****stories ****plus ****wrote ****a ****new ****one-shot****. ****Please ****check ****them ****out ****if ****you ****haven't ****already****…**

**A ****huge ****thank you ****to ****my ****new ****good ****friend ****LolaRita****Vida ****for ****getting ****me ****back ****on ****track ****and ****urging me to carry on. Please go and check out her story… if you like Daryl and The Boondocks Saints you will just LOVE it, I promise ;-)**

**Also thanks again to Elle Gardner for her invaluable advice, she sure knows a thing or two!**

**This chapter has more of the same… smut, the inner workings of Mr Dixons brain and the start of a storyline! Well it can't all be PWP can it now?! Most of you said you were ok with it being mushy and fluffy and just a plain soppy love story so that's what you're getting. You've been warned!**

**Anyway please enjoy and review if you feel like it :)**

**No Going Back**

**Chapter 13**

Daryl was squeezed onto the couch, laid on his side, propped up on his elbow watching Beth sleep. His hand gently stroking up and down her naked torso while his fingers combed through the messy golden curls covering her shoulders. He'd come to realise in only a few short days that the thing he liked to do most in the world was touch her.

He didn't really understand why, he just knew he liked how it made him feel, her warm, soft, pure skin under his rough weathered hands. Maybe it was because it comforted him and gave him hope, the thought that if someone as beautiful and pure as Beth could survive in this world, maybe there could be a future for mankind after all. A future for them.

Or maybe it was simply because the sensation was still new to him. He'd never had physical contact when he was a kid, no kisses or cuddles or hand holding. No comforting strokes to help him sleep when he was ill or soothing rubs when he was hurt. Hadn't had very much when he was an adult either if he was honest, he didn't think the nameless women that groped and mauled at him while he fucked them counted as physical contact. That was just sex. It just made him feel even more worthless, made him realise he had no clue how to connect with another person on an emotional level. That was until Beth. She made it easy, he didn't even have to think about it with her.

When Beth touched him he felt things he couldn't explain, she was so gentle. Her touches were loving and caring, her hands small and delicate as they moved across him, healing his scars, taking away his pain, showing him how touch could connect two people in ways he never imagined. She hadn't just taken what she wanted and then left him like everyone in his life before had done.

Then she'd allowed him to touch her body, had trusted him enough to not hurt her like she'd been hurt before, had wanted him in a way nobody ever had before. Even though the responsibility for all that had scared the shit out of him and he had no idea what to do with someone like Beth, she gave him the confidence to try, to just be himself, she had no expectations or demands and just accepted him for who he was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He'd slept well, like he always did since Beth had been sharing his bed, even more so last night knowing that she'd chosen to stay with only him and that she thought he was enough for her. He was wide awake now though, wide awake and gazing at her naked body. They had spent last night curled around each other as they talked, they'd both been too tired to do anything else, but he knew by the morning he'd have a raging hard on. He didn't even have to touch her, just thinking about her was enough to get him hard. He wondered if it would always be like that, although he couldn't ever imagine not feeling the way he did now.

Back at the funeral home he'd spent weeks lying next to her, night after night imagining how it would feel to be curled around her, how it would feel to press himself against her tiny body. Now he got to do it every single night and it felt better than any of his imaginings.

He wanted to wake her slowly as his hands roamed her body and his tongue caressed the parts that no one else knew. He wanted to pleasure her, make her feel the way she made him feel. Although he was pretty sure nothing he could do with his clumsy hands could feel as good as what she did to him. But he wanted to try.

He nuzzled closer to her, his nose nudging into her skin, his stubble brushing against her face as he placed little kisses across her cheek and around her neck, behind her ear. Beth started to moan, wriggling her body as he disturbed her slumber, unsure if she was still dreaming, because that's where she was, lost in a fantastic dream about him, that's where she always was when sleep found her. She no longer had nightmares of her dead daddy, her missing sister and friends or burning buildings. Not when Daryl lay with her.

"Sshhuh, jus' me baby…relax" he mumbled against her ear as he carried on kissing her neck.

His hands now brushing over the swell of her breasts, wandering along her sides, skimming gently as they moved down over her ass cheeks and under, sliding between her legs, finding her sex, his fingertips circling around and barely dipping into her entrance as her groaning grew louder. She was already wet and slippery and he wondered, hoped, if maybe it was him she'd been dreaming about to get that aroused. He gently pushed one finger inside her, stretching her until her moans, her movements told him she was ready for more. He pushed in another, moving them both slowly in and out, twisting them as he pulled them back and forth, curling them into the spot he already knew made her whimper. Beth gripped around him tightly, her back arching as her centre pleaded for more.

"Mmmmmm...mmmmmm" Beth was murmuring incoherent noises as she started to rock her hips against the movement of his fingers.

"Baby, I wanna make love ta ya...I wanna see ya come" his mouth grazed her shoulder as he spoke, still working his hand, his thumb now catching her clit as she moaned and threw her head back in pleasure.

"Mmmmmm…Daryl… want you…please" she was still mumbling, louder now, trapped somewhere between being completely asleep and in a dreamlike state, where the only thing she could see was him. She couldn't bring herself to open her eyes in case it wasn't real, in case he wasn't setting her soul on fire, in case it ended up being just the best damn dream she'd ever had.

Daryl pushed her knees apart and moved himself to between her legs, hovering over her, one strong arm supporting him as he dipped his head to kiss her, her face, her neck, throat and chest, dragging his tongue across her skin, inflaming it as the warm wet roughness of him scraped deliciously across her flesh. She moaned and wriggled under him, her eyes still closed as she chanted his name over and over. His fingers were exploring deep and tight places inside her, her clit becoming more swollen and sensitive as his touches became more fervent. Her face turning pink as it flushed from the heat building in her core, her hair splaying out over the couch as short breathless pants escaped her lips.

His mouth moved lower, taking the burning with it, the throbbing he'd started within her centre was now intense, bursting out over her entire body until she was about to orgasm. She was so close, she could feel it tingling, she was on the edge ready to fall.

"God I'm gonna come… Oh God I'm gonna come…God don't stop… make me come"

He chuckled to himself at how she seemed to be thanking the good Lord for her current situation, damn it if he should take the glory for all his hard work. He wanted to tell her the name she was looking for was Daryl.

He kissed and sucked her breasts as his teeth gently tugged on her already hardened nipples. That was all she needed, she was free falling, climaxing, the heat in her core exploding in a warm wet rush between her thighs as she thrashed around under him, moaning and scrunching her face as her eyes finally flickered open. He pulled his hand away and just watched, a smile pulling at his lips, totally and utterly transfixed by the woman writhing around under him.

Her dark eyes met his and he just wanted to do it again, wanted to see her come again, he was desperate to be inside her but his need to carry on pleasing her was greater.

He backed up over the arm of the couch and moved his mouth lower, kissing the bare skin of her stomach, her hip bone, the mound of soft blonde hair at the apex of her thighs. His hands squeezing her breasts, twirling and tugging her nipples as his mouth neared her centre. She was writhing around moaning his name now as he teased her, his mouth covering her inner thighs with hot wet kisses, his nose and tongue trailing from her knee to her centre as he inhaled her sweet smell.

He pushed his hands under her ass and lifted her up to his face, his mouth taking over from where his fingers had left off moments earlier. His tongue lapping up the last of her climax as he dipped inside her, slow but deep. His tongue licking the length of her, rolling around her clit faster and harder until she was grabbing madly at the cushions, groaning and panting, screaming the cutest expletives he'd ever heard as she reached climax again. His lips had already memorized her from that first time, her every slippery curve, her taste, the way she moaned as he sucked and flicked and licked, the way she clamped herself around his tongue as she reached orgasm.

He crawled back along the couch, along her convulsing body, groaning as he eased himself inside her in one smooth movement. He would never get enough of the feeling that erupted inside him every single time he pushed into her warmth. The small whimpers she made, the tightening of her walls, the slick wetness that encased him. The loving way she held him as he thrust in and out, the way her eyes told him she wanted him, the way her cheeks flushed as she neared climax, the way her nails pulled hard across his skin but softly over his scars, the way she panted out his name like it was the only word she knew, the way her smile made him feel like he was the most loved person in the world.

It was all over in a few moments. He came calling her name as she cradled him in her arms, wrapping her legs tightly around him and pulling him close until every piece of his skin was in contact with hers, kissing his face and murmuring how much she loved him. He wanted her to understand how much he loved her too, he didn't think saying it was sometimes enough and he didn't have all the fancy words other men did, so that's why he tried to show her in other ways, physical ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ya ready to go yet?" Daryl hollered from the truck window.

He'd been sat waiting for Beth to finish loading her pack, he'd lost the will to live about half an hour ago and was now slumped over the steering wheel contemplating whether to have that second cigarette. He'd already smoked one and was craving another but at the same time didn't know when he'd find any more so wanted to make them last.

He'd wanted to leave early that morning, go back to the house, unload their stuff and then head out to find food and supplies and any other bits Beth wanted, mainly things he weren't really bothered about but that made her happy so he just went along with. He realised that it probably wouldn't be that easy or that straight forward, nothing these days ever was, but he hadn't wanted to bring Beth down from her happy place, not until he needed to anyway.

"Almost...have you got the gates open yet?" she shouted back

"Yeah, they're still open, jus' like the last time ya asked" he shook his head, snorting to himself, suddenly understanding why he'd never wanted a bloody woman before, but also knowing he couldn't live without the one he had.

If she took this long to get ready to go a run, he wondered how much time she would spend getting ready to go out someplace nice, like on a date? He smiled at the thought of taking her out, he'd never taken anyone out before, not on a date.

He thought how ironic it was that he'd spent his whole life avoiding dating but now he finally wanted nothing more than to take Beth out, there was nowhere to go.

He wondered what she'd look like dressed in something other than them damn cowboy boots, jeans and a shirt splattered in walker brains. His mind then wandered to an image of her wearing a dress, something pretty, something colourful and feminine, with a slick of pale pink lipstick across her soft lips, her hair loose and curly, covering her bare shoulders. Then to the things he'd do to her while she looked even more beautiful than she usually did. How the lipstick would end up smeared across her face as his mouth moved over hers, his tongue delving deep as his fingers slipped deep into her centre. The dress riding up over her ass cheeks as his hand moved along the outside of her velvety smooth thighs to grab hold of her as she rocked her hips against his fingers in an attempt to find release.

Then he shook his head trying to rid himself of the images before she got in next to him wondering what he was so hot and bothered about.

"Ready" Beth panted out as she swung the truck door open and climbed in, throwing her backpack onto the back seat, next to Patch, who had decided he didn't want to be left behind this time and had jumped onto the back seat before they realised he'd even left the cabin.

"Darn you and your tongue Daryl Dixon, if you hadn't kept me in bed this morning, I'd have been ready ages ago" Beth looked at Daryl, her eyes wide and filled with a playful wanton glint as she thought about the way he'd woken her up this morning.

Daryl didn't really have an answer for that, she was right as usual. Not that he cared, he could have easily stayed there forever, eating the best damn thing he'd ever tasted.

"Yeah we got everythin', although if ya can find it, ya can always bring the damn kitchen sink" he looked at her with a look of despair, his eyes pleading with her to just let them go.

"Daryl… ain't no need to be sarcastic… anyway they ain't got a kitchen sink, I already looked" she grinned at him and reached across to squeeze his thigh "Come on then, take me home"

Daryl started the truck and pulled up to the open gates, stopping dead.

"Which way then, right or left?" he looked at her inquisitively as if he had no idea, waiting for a reply

"Daryl I hope your jokin', I thought you could remember how to get back to the house?" Beth wasn't quite sure if he was being serious, she had no idea how to get back but she expected him to know, that's what he did, navigate and track, remember things and directions that no one else had a chance in Hell of remembering.

"Right it is then" he smirked at her playfully as she realised he was messing with her. She smiled back at him, her head falling backwards onto the head rest, her eyes wide with relief.

He needed to kiss her. When she looked at him like that he could see every reason he loved her and all he wanted to do was kiss her.

His hands were suddenly clasping the back of her head, pulling her face into his as his tongue slipped into her mouth, moving slowly and delicately against hers, rolling along the inside of her lips. It lasted for nothing more than seconds but felt like hours it left her so breathless. Pulling his hands away from her he grabbed the wheel and rolled the truck through the gates, turning right.

"What was that for?" Beth was left gasping at the sudden unexpected kiss.

"Jus' wanted ta kiss ya" he smirked at her and a small shiver of excitement ran along her spine, partly because that's just what any physical contact with Daryl did to her but also because she was excited about the future for the first time since the apocalypse started. She didn't how long their home would last, how long they'd be safe or if they'd ever meet anybody else. She just knew they'd always have each other and he would always make her feel the way she did right now. Loved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whilst Beth had been rummaging through car trunks, glove compartments and under seats and on back seats and just about anywhere she could think to look for stuff, Daryl had managed to cut through the chain holding the gates together. He almost hadn't, the distraction of Beth groaning and panting with her ass stuck in the air as she wriggled over car seats and into trunks was almost too much. He'd thought about pulling her panties down and taking her from behind, fucking her slowly as she leant across the back seat until she sang his name over and over. For once he'd managed to stop, distracting himself by carrying on with packing what they wanted to take with them.

He guessed the only benefit of being in a junk yard, other than getting a brand new truck, was that it had plenty of tools lying around and plenty of other useful 'man' stuff. He'd filled the bed of the truck with almost everything he came across that looked remotely useful, they didn't need to worry about carrying things now and could afford to take as much they wanted. He knew Beth would be filling the interior of the truck with all sorts of shit that only a woman would find interesting or useful. But he liked to see how happy it made her so let her carry on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat quietly for a while as Daryl continued to drive them home, slowly as he weaved in and out of cars and bodies. The roads were pretty clear though and easy enough to manoeuvre, they were mainly back roads or tracks and were pretty empty of life, dead or otherwise. As she sat staring out of the window she thought she could remember walking some of them, but wasn't really sure, they all looked the same to her and the thunderstorm had distracted her from paying too much attention anyway.

They passed a few straggling walkers, swerving out of their path to avoid hitting them. Neither of them wanted to spend the evening pulling walker body parts from the front of the truck.

"Do you think the house will still be empty or do you think someone else might've found it?" Beth was still staring out the window, her head almost touching the glass as she was deep in thought, she sounded worried for the first time since they'd decided to go back.

They didn't have a plan B, if the house had been overrun by walkers or if other survivors were there she didn't know what they would do, where they would go.

"Dunno… maybe… It'll be fine baby, we'll check it out first, we ain't gonna just roll up at the front door announcin' we're back" Daryl had been having similar thoughts but he wasn't as worried about it as Beth was. They could always find another house, somewhere they could make secure and start over in. They'd done it before, more than once, back with the group so he knew they could do it again. It might take more time now it was just the two of them but they could do it.

Daryl eventually came to a stop, pulling over into the treeline from the dirt track they'd been following.

They both got out of the Toyota, Daryl settling his crossbow back into its usual position on his shoulder and Beth securing her knife to her hip.

"Patch come on boy, let's go for a walk" Beth called the dog down from the back seat before setting off, keeping a few steps behind Daryl.

They were at the house in only minutes, Daryl had parked about a mile out, far enough to stop the sound of the engine being heard, but close enough that they weren't trudging through woods for too long.

They got as close as they could, close enough to be able to see but not be seen. The house looked the same as it did when they'd left it days ago, pristine and gleaming white, there was no sign that any walkers or humans had been there, not from the outside anyway.

"No walkers" Beth sounded hopeful, she really just wanted to go back to how they'd been.

"Yeah, well lets go see" Daryl looked back towards her with a look filled with…hope. Daryl actually had hope that things might turn out okay.

They walked up the steps and opened the door, creaking it open slowly. Daryl quickly checked around downstairs which was just as they left it, even the kitchen table was still covered in the empty jars from their last meal. Beth started to ascend the stairs, she was pretty sure if nobody had been downstairs there wouldn't be anyone upstairs. Daryl obviously agreed as he didn't try to stop her, although he did follow behind, stopping her as she got to the bedroom door with a stupid grin on his face.

"Wanna be carried over the threshold Miss Greene?… couldn't do it at the front door so thought the bedroom door's the next best thing" Daryl was still grinning at her as he grabbed her legs from under her, lifting her in his arms before she had chance to answer.

Beth grabbed around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. "Ain't that what newlyweds do?"

"Yeah…or newly livin' in sinners" Daryl smirked and returned her kiss, his kiss longer and deeper than hers had been with just a hint of something more.

"Uh huh, no funny business Mr Dixon, we gotta go shoppin'" Beth chuckled to herself at the thought of them living in domestic bliss for a while. Going shopping for groceries and clothes like a normal couple. Well in her head it felt that way.

"Shoppin'?...I think you'll find it's called lootin' and scavengin'" Daryl kicked the door open and dropped Beth carefully onto the bed, falling down beside her. They lay quietly on their backs for a while just relishing being back home, until Patch decided to bound into the bedroom launching himself onto the bed between them, licking Beth's face.

"Hey ya biggest fan's feelin' left out… lucky I ain't the jealous type" Daryl still couldn't get over how obsessed that dog was with Beth.

Well actually he could kind of understand it because it was Beth and truth was he was equally obsessed with her, addicted to her.

"I know we've only been gone a few days but I've so missed this bed" Beth was playfully fighting Patch off her face as she grabbed Daryl's hand and looked across at him " You wanna christen it later?" Beth asked as she raised her eyebrows and started to giggle.

"Ya ain't got no idea how much I wanna... that's all I damn thought about every night we lay here… now come on, get up before I can't stop myself. We need ta go get the truck and unload it" Daryl got up and pulled Beth to her feet, quickly kissing her on the lips.

"Why'd you never tell me? You knew how I felt about you" Beth probably should have just left it but she wanted to know.

"Don't matter now. Got ya in the end" he squeezed her hand and she knew he wasn't gonna elaborate. She supposed he was right though, they might have gone the long way round but they got there in the end.

"You go get the truck Daryl, I'll stay here and start to sort things out…you'll only be gone half hour tops, I'll be fine" Beth wasn't asking, but she didn't want to bark orders at him either.

She knew he didn't like leaving her but she also knew they couldn't be attached to each every hour of every day. Daryl didn't argue, Beth saw this as a good sign, perhaps he did understand that she needed to do things for herself after all.

"Don't go outside, I'll be back as soon as I can. Patch'll stay with ya won't ya boy" Daryl looked at the dog and then to Beth before placing a kiss on her cheek and turning and leaving. A few seconds later Beth heard the front door close as Daryl left.

**A/N The next chapter should be posted tomorrow. I had to split this one, it was getting way too long…**


	14. Chapter 14

**No ****Going**** Back**

**Chapter 14**

They'd been driving for about half an hour before they reached any sign of civilization, or at least before they found anywhere that looked remotely suitable to get any supplies from. Daryl had been more talkative than usual, telling her stories about when he was younger, some funny, usually the ones involving Merle, but mostly they were sad and she struggled to not show how upset she was. Hearing how he was treated, how he was told he was unloved and unwanted time after time… she swore if she ever met Will Dixon she would kill him, she would risk eternal damnation just to end the man that had been the cause of so much heartache for Daryl. She wondered how any human being could be so cruel to another person, let alone their own flesh and blood.

Beth didn't interrupt him, she just watched, happiness and love radiating from her face, even if behind that façade she was crying. She nodded along, trailing her fingers along his thigh in encouragement. She didn't want to distract him from his new found openness, the ease with which he spoke to her. She loved that he trusted her enough now to tell her things, to let her in to the places she was sure no one else had ever been. And she hoped every time he included her in a memory, it would alleviate some of the pain he carried around with him, although she knew over the past months he'd already changed beyond recognition from the man that she first met years ago.

She remembered how shy and uncomfortable around people he'd been when he first joined them at her daddy's farm. He wouldn't look at anyone, so full of anger and hatred, would only speak if it was really necessary, shying away from interaction. She supposed he thought he wasn't as good as everyone else, and she knew that was because he'd spent his whole life being told he was wasn't, having every bit of confidence knocked out of him. Literally knocked out of him.

She wondered if they'd made the right decision, not looking for the others, especially now they knew they weren't the only survivors. Maybe they did need them, she knew she missed her sister terribly, and Judy, but more than that she knew he missed them all too. He worked better alongside the others, being part of that group had been the beginning of his transformation. Being able to help people, knowing that people relied on him, knowing he had the friendship and respect of someone like Rick, it'd changed him. It allowed him to live as a valued member of society, however screwed up that society was now, it allowed him to contribute. He'd never had that before, it was either him and Merle or just him, alone and drifting. Contributing nothing, making no difference, thinking no one would know or care if he died or disappeared. But he was wrong, she'd know and care. The others would have known and cared too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl finally pulled to a stop in a residential area in front of a small group of about fifteen houses. The whole street looked pretty quiet and relatively untouched, there were a handful of walkers stumbling around randomly on lawns and around doors and windows but nothing he couldn't handle. He could take out the walkers first then secure each house in turn and help Beth take what they needed and load up the truck. They should easily be done in a few hours, well before dark.

Then he had a thought, he remembered all the times Beth had told him she just wanted a chance to do something for herself. He wanted to give her that chance and now was as good a time as any.

Daryl passed the crossbow over to Beth "Take 'em out then… as many as ya want, I'm here if ya need help" he looked at her, his face telling her it was okay.

"Really?…I ain't that good with your bow yet" Beth felt strangely nervous, even though this had been what she'd wanted. She'd wanted a chance to look after herself. To learn how to shoot properly, at more than just animals or stationary tree trunks.

"Yer good enough Beth, ya know what ya gotta do… jus' stand at the truck and take ya time… they're far enough away…ya won't get better 'less ya practice. There ain't that many of 'em and if ya struggle I'm here. I ain't gonna let anythin' happen ta ya" Daryl was shooing her out of the truck, his whole demeanour telling her he believed in her.

His words of encouragement gave her a new found enthusiasm. She could do this, she wanted to do this. And knowing he was there for her gave her the confidence to try.

Beth got out of the truck with the crossbow, leaving Daryl watching her as he leant across the steering wheel, his head resting on his folded arms. He knew she could do this, and if she couldn't, well it didn't matter, he wanted to let her try, nobody else had ever given her the chance which he thought was just plain wrong because he knew she was so much more capable, so much stronger than anyone gave her credit for. She just needed guidance, time and someone to have a little faith in her. As those thoughts crossed his mind, he realised that she'd changed him beyond all recognition, those were Beth's words. Until recently he would have never thought like that.

She looked at the closest walker, which wasn't a threat just yet, but was getting nearer. Their presence and the noise from the truck had attracted the attention of all the straggling walkers nearby. She took a deep breath as she tried to remember everything Daryl had told her, then carefully but quickly followed the voice in her head. She took aim, breathed out and squeezed the trigger, the bolt flying straight into the rotten corpse's eye socket. She swiftly cocked the bow again, which was the hardest part, her arms hardly had the strength she needed to pull the string taught as she stood in the stirrup. But she managed it, taking aim again, and again hitting her target, this time directly through the forehead. She continued like this until she ran out of bolts, killing four walkers but missing one completely.

The adrenaline now coursing through her veins from actually being able to do this was giving her a rush, a high, a feeling that she could only compare to the way he made her feel. The way Daryl made her feel when he touched her, when his fingertips shot electricity through her body and his kiss sent her flying. The only difference was this didn't leave her panties wet and her centre throbbing the way he did.

She put the Stryker down on her seat in the truck and went to retrieve the bolts from the bodies, which was a lot harder than she thought it would be especially with the added pressure of the walkers getting closer to her. Yanking the bolts out of the dead bodies took time and effort, she had to use her foot as leverage to hold the heads down as she pulled on the bolt, the sound as her boot squashed into exploding rotten walker brains was disgusting. She used her already filthy, blood splattered clothing to clean up the bolts so she could start all over again.

She managed to retrieve three from the dead bodies and the one she missed just before another walker started getting a bit too close. Luckily for her they were slow and spread out enough that she only had to deal with one or two at a time. She ran back to the truck and picked up the crossbow, cocking it yet again.

"You... enjoyin'…the... show?" she panted out at Daryl. She'd noticed the way he was watching her, smirk across his lips.

He knew she had it under control, he wasn't worried yet, as long as he could see she was okay he was happy to let her carry on, so for the moment he was just enjoying watching her, how she moved, how she thought about what she was doing. Once she knew how to handle the weight of the bow, he knew she would find hitting her target easier. She was quick and focused and surprisingly coordinated. If he was honest he was impressed, and maybe just the tiniest bit turned on too. Seeing her determination and capability, seeing the way killing the first one gave her confidence to carry on, made him swell with pride. The realisation that his sweet Beth could actually do so much more than probably either of them thought she could made his cock throb with desire, knowing she was a lot tougher and not nearly as breakable as she looked made his hunger for her even greater.

"Yer kickin' ass baby… if ya wanna stop jus' tell me"

"No…I'm gonna finish it, there ain't many left" Beth answered through laboured breaths, her chest rising and falling quickly as her heart pounded, pumping blood through her veins so fast she could almost hear it.

She lined up the sight, squeezed the trigger and hit another one straight in the face. In a strange way she was getting a buzz from this, never thought she would but it was so much more satisfying than she thought it could be. Killing used to be the one thing she could always say with certainty she would never do, but now it was necessary, and she wasn't quite sure it was really killing anyway, could you kill something that had already died? She didn't think so. The whole process was… therapeutic, thrilling in a way, even exciting. Knowing she'd taken away another threat to her and her family, maybe saving a life by taking down one of the walking dead before it could hurt anyone else.

She knew he was enjoying watching her and she was enjoying his eyes following her as she moved around. It gave her a sense of empowerment, a feeling that she could take care of herself if she had to. She didn't want to be a badass warrior, she knew she'd never be a Michonne, or even a Maggie or Carol, but to know she could do what needed to be done was satisfying beyond belief.

She would always love the way Daryl looked after her, protected and provided for her and she didn't want that to stop, but she would love it even more now, knowing that she was letting him do those things for her rather than needing him to do them.

Beth knew they'd both been wrong, back at the moonshine house, when they'd said you can't rely on anyone for anything anymore. She knew she could rely on Daryl for everything and he would provide it or die trying. She hoped he knew she felt the same, that she would do anything for him, even if she would probably end up killing herself trying.

Three more bolts went flying, Beth's arms only managing to stay aloft because of the adrenaline flooding her system, keeping her momentum going. She knew later they'd be so stiff she'd probably not be able to move them. There were only two walkers left now and they were pretty close to her, too close, she knew she wouldn't be able to get the crossbow loaded again in time and she was determined not to ask Daryl for help, not now she'd come this far. She grabbed her knife from her hip and marched calmly up to the closest walker and thrust the knife as deep into its head as she could, avoiding it's flailing arms and chomping jaws. The squelching noise as the knife crushed through half decomposed flesh and bone was hideous. The dead weight of its lifeless body was heavy as it fell towards her, she moved to the side just before it toppled to the ground in a heap. She knelt on the floor next to it to pull her knife out but it was in too far, stuck in the bone and she didn't have the energy to pull any harder.

Daryl was already out of the truck, hovering, he could see she was struggling, Hell he'd have been struggling by now too. The last walker was really close to her, he was trying to hold back as long as he could, he knew she'd be pissed if he tried to interfere too early. But then he'd rather have her pissed than dead so he moved forward anyway, his knife tightly in his hand. Just as the walker went to grab for Beth, it's fingers scraping over her forearm and smearing a bloody trail as it went, she pushed her hand into her boot, grabbed her switchblade, flicked it open and rammed it into the walkers skull at the very same moment Daryl's knife entered the back of the walkers head. As the walker dropped to the ground between them, Beth looked up at him, her chest heaving and her breath ragged but a huge grin erupting on her face.

"Daryl... that one...still counts...as mine!" Beth fell sideways rolling onto her back exhausted but laughing uncontrollably as breathless words escaped her lips.

"Shit Beth ya tryin' ta kill me?... leave it ta the last minute why don't ya?" Daryl didn't know whether to shout at her or lie on the floor next to her and laugh his fucking head off. That had been a close call, far too close, his heart had crashed into his ribcage and his mouth had gone dry at the vision of the walker grabbing for Beth.

"I thought you knew I could do it?" Beth was calming down now, the panic and hysteria ebbing away.

Daryl dropped down onto his knees and pulled Beth into a sitting position.

"That was so fuckin' hot woman, damn scary but hot anyway...I got myself ma own lil' zombie killer" He decided he wasn't gonna shout, he wasn't gonna laugh, he was just gonna kiss her, and try to refrain from jumping her bones. He grabbed her face and smashed his lips into hers. A culmination of finding the whole thing as sexy as Hell and the relief from her being okay.

Beth pulled away from him, hardly able to breathe through the stifling way he was holding her, kissing her.

"I'm okay Daryl, you can stop crushin' me now...Unless you wanna squeeze me to death" Beth giggled as she massaged the fingers that were against his scalp.

"Gotta be better than death by zombie though" he chuckled as he let out a deep breath, the one he'd been unknowingly holding since that walker grabbed for her.

His heart had stopped pounding now and all he wanted to do was get what they needed and go home, to their safe haven.

"Come on then, I wanna go start lootin'…I need me some new clothes… think these ones have seen better days don't you?" Beth was looking up and down her blood and brain splattered jeans and shirt.

Daryl just looked at her through his messy hair, smirk on his lips and eyes filled with a desire he knew would have to wait until later. He retrieved the knives from the walkers head, cleaning Beth's switchblade before dropping it back into the side of her boot.

"Pretty good idea that… it just saved ya life" he cupped her face with one hand and stroked his thumb across her cheek before standing up and pulling Beth to her feet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They'd been going house to house, rummaging for supplies for about four hours or so now. They were right about the houses though, they hadn't been picked over too much at all, perhaps a few people had passed by at some point but they were still a treasure trove of goodies. By the time they'd finished, the truck was full to bursting, inside and out and there was still more stuff they could've taken. They would definitely need to come back.

Beth smiled at the thought of what they must look like. As if they were moving house, but she supposed that was what they were doing really, gathering luxuries, wanting to live as if they weren't in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, making the house they'd found into a home.

They found food, lots of food, cans and jars and packets and bottles. They even found canned dog food, and dog biscuits, which were well out of date and probably stale, but she thought Patch might like a change from catching his own dinner for once.

They found clothes, so many clothes. Beth felt like she'd just been on spending spree with unlimited funds. Two of the houses had clothes that were exactly her size, probably belonged to older teenage girls, and she took almost all of it. Underwear, shoes, boots, tops, shorts, jeans, pants, shirts, sweaters, nightwear, although she thought Daryl would probably try to keep her out of that for as long as possible, he liked sleeping naked with her and she had to admit it did have it's benefits, like this morning for instance. But they hadn't been through a winter of sleeping naked yet, which she thought might just change his mind.

She also took two dresses, they weren't practical but they were pretty and she couldn't remember the last time she'd had something pretty. In one particular bedroom she found lovely things, she took hair accessories and a hair brush, makeup, mainly just lipstick, some small silver earrings and bracelet and some really fancy underwear, lacy and pretty. She wanted to feel slightly feminine for once and she couldn't help but wonder if Daryl would like it, he never really seemed bothered about how she looked, always said she looked beautiful, but she kind of liked the idea of him seeing her dressed up anyway. She would have loved to have seen him in nice clothes, smart clothes but knew there was a greater chance of Hell freezing over before that ever happened.

Even so, she took almost as many clothes for Daryl as she did for herself, they looked his size and he needed them just as desperately as she did. Socks, boxers, pants, jeans, shirts, tee shirts and a couple of sweaters, he never really wore sleeves but being her practical self, knew he'd need them by winter and he'd be glad he had them, even though he wouldn't admit it. She did have to ask him his shoe size though, she had no idea about that and shoes weren't something you could just make do in. She was determined to find him new footwear from somewhere, it took hours of searching but she hit the jackpot in the last house she got to. Three pairs of boots and a pair of sneakers.

Beth found toiletries, lots of them, everything from deodorant to moisturizer, toothpaste to shampoo. She even found new razor blades. Oh the thought of lying in that huge bathtub and shaving her legs, she couldn't wait. She was confident Daryl wouldn't need any though, he didn't really do shaving, which pleased her. The thought of how his facial hair tickled her and grazed temptingly across her skin and just looked so darn hot made her throb down below beyond all reason. And Daryl just wouldn't be Daryl without it.

She packed books, mainly for her, she didn't think Daryl was much of a reader, well not novels anyway, but she did find one she was gonna keep back for him. A book on motorcycles, all the classics, she knew he'd been missing his Triumph so thought he might like this as a reminder. She hoped one day they'd find another motorcycle, then she could ride with him, something she always daydreamed about doing when they were back at the prison, her daddy would have never let her though and she was pretty sure Daryl wouldn't have been too keen to take a liability like her out riding either. She'd quite often watch him tinkering with it though, taking Judy over to see him as an excuse to just stand near him and loose herself in the intoxicating fragrance of gasoline and oil and sweat, woody outdoors and leather and just everything that was Daryl.

She found all kinds of CD's too, which she thought they could play in the truck. She missed music so much, she didn't even care what they were, just bundled them into a box.

At least there was a piano back at the house, she would be able to play, sing even. Then she suddenly remembered, she'd forgotten until just now...the house had power, so all she needed to do now was find a CD player. Then her thoughts ran to finding a laptop… okay there was no internet but you could still play movies on one. Power and water, she'd forgotten about that. Now she really was excited.

The bathrooms in the houses were full of medical supplies and medicines, pills and creams and bandages, which all got tossed into her backpack, along with more tampons and toilet tissue, a flushing toilet, she'd almost forgotten about that as well. Then she needed towels, if they had running water and could wash they would need towels.

The kitchens were full of cleaning solutions which she needed. Washing detergent, soap, so many beautiful things she never thought she'd get to use again. So many normal boring things that she never thought she'd get so excited over.

It took a lot of searching in a lot of houses but she finally found what she was looking for. A laptop, digital camera with a spare memory stick, DVD player and a stack of DVD's. She didn't sort them, just bundled them into a box with the CD's from earlier.

Beth continued packing until she was sure the inside of the Toyota would burst. She found a few things she thought might be nice surprises for Daryl as well, one of which she thought they could both enjoy working through together.

Daryl had spent most of his time in sheds, garages, basements and attics. That was where he thought he could find things a bit more interesting than clothes and toiletries.

One of the houses had a basement full of wine, which wasn't his thing but he thought Beth might like to try some, seeing as the moonshine idea didn't work out too well. He hated himself for the things he'd said and done to her that night, she hadn't deserved any of it. He knew she'd forgiven him, but he thought maybe they could play that game again and this time he wouldn't be such a dick. That he might even enjoy it now that she knew everything there was to know about him, everything that mattered anyhow. All the other stuff was just trivia but he thought it could be fun finding it out.

Another basement was full of some twisted hard core kinky shit and even he had no idea what some of it was for, but damn it looked painful. Talk about not knowing what goes on behind closed doors. As he tried to make a quick exit and lock the door before Beth stumbled down there, something hanging on the edge of a shelf caught his eye and he couldn't help but pick it up. It was something that seemed completely out of place considering what else was down there. But something he thought Beth would like.

Daryl also found tons of other things, dozens of candles, batteries, another couple of knives, the sort that were exactly right for zombie killing. He found a dog bed, blanket and toys in the corner of a shed, they were a bit tatty and could do with a clean but he had to take them just to see the smile that he knew would cross Beth's lips when she saw them.

Mainly though he took spares for the truck, battery, jumper cables, oil, bulbs, plugs, basically anything that might be useful if he needed to fix it up, including a whole tool box full of every tool he could ever possibly need.

He found as much gas as he could too, some of the garages had full gas cans and some he managed to siphon out of any vehicles he found. He also loaded up wood and nails and screws and fencing wire. He knew his first task when they got back was fixing up the fencing. He also put in gardening tools, Beth hadn't said anything yet but he knew exactly what she'd want to do so thought he may as well be prepared.

He went through a few attics too but the only thing that really caught his eye was an old projector reel and a box full of reels of film. He had no idea what was on the film but suddenly had a thought. He'd need a large white sheet though for it to work so after loading it into the truck without Beth seeing he went and stripped the nearest bed of its bottom sheet, folding that up in the box too. He had no idea if it would work but he could try.

While he was in the bedroom he saw something else, something small and beautiful and he knew instantly what he wanted to do with it. He picked it up, putting it in his pocket with the item he'd found in the basement.

Once Daryl had finished loading up he sat in the truck waiting for her… again. It was only hours ago he was doing the exact same thing. This time though they knew the house was safe, this time he didn't care if she took her time. He wanted her to have everything she wanted, he wanted her to have everything in this world that he'd never have been able to afford to give her in the old one.

"Okay, I'm ready… finally" Beth jumped into the truck, yawning as she dropped her backpack down next to her, the last piece of their new life slipping into place.

"Sure ya got everythin'?"

"Uh huh… for now but I might wanna come back tomorrow just for any last bits" Beth's voice was quiet and sleepy.

"We'll see… ain't got enough gas ta be running' ya all over town ta go shopping' ya know" Daryl was teasing her. What else did they need gas for if not fetching supplies… weren't like they'd be going on vacation any time soon.

"I can drive myself you know, ain't never needed a chauffeur before" Beth spoke through a stifled yawn, she suddenly felt so tired. And her arms, well they'd never ached this much before.

Beth was used to Daryl's banter now and she loved that he was relaxed enough with her to just play with her, say whatever was in his head, whatever he was feeling.

"Yeah, I think I might need ta experience the Greene way a drivin' for myself… next time we go out ya can do the drivin'… but if ya crash my favourite present I ain't gonna be best pleased" he looked at her and smiled as a small snort escaped him.

He moved towards her, gently pushing a loose curl behind her ear as he hungrily pressed his lips into hers. After a moment Beth pulled away.

"I love you Daryl Dixon... more than you know" her sleepy eyes were burning into his as her fingers touched his cheek "Thank you for what you did earlier... no one else would've done that for me"

"I love you more" he gently pressed his lips into hers again, his tongue barely brushing over them before it found the warmth of her mouth.

They stayed like that for an age, their mouths making love to each other, tongues entwining with each other and lips merging as one. Daryl was the first to pull back this time in a desperate need to take her home. He shuffled back to behind the wheel, started up the truck and pulled away.

"Let's go home then...I think ya said we got a bed that needs christenin' tonight" Daryl turned to look at her, but she already had her eyes closed, temple pressed against the glass of the window.

Okay maybe they wouldn't be doing anything only sleeping tonight… not that he cared because he still got to lie next to her. Lie next to her and hold her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

**No Going Back**

**Chapter 15**

Beth was in a deep sleep by the time Daryl pulled up at the house, her cheek hard against the window as a tiny bit of drool began to trickle down her chin and a gentle rhythmic snoring sound escaped her throat. Daryl didn't really want to wake her she looked so adorable, but knew he couldn't leave her outside all night, so gently stroked her cheek as he spoke softly to her.

"Beth wake up, we're home, ya gotta go ta bed. We ain't sleepin' out here all night"

"Hhmmmm" Beth mumbled in response to his touch as she slowly started to wake.

She opened her eyes and pulled her face from the window as she sat upright. She dragged the back of her hand across her mouth to wipe away the wetness she could feel there and blinked a few times to bring herself back to life.

"Come on sleepin' beauty, lets get ya upstairs" Daryl opened her door and picked her up, carrying her inside, in what had become over the last few months, his trademark lift.

"Are you comin' too… we're s'posed to be christenin' the bed tonight" Beth sounded like she was still half asleep as she wrapped her arms around his neck, wincing at how sore they felt, before planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Nah, yer goin' ta bed… and we ain't doin' nothin' tonight 'cept sleepin'. I'll be up soon, jus' gotta sort the truck first" Daryl couldn't help but stifle a laugh at just how cute she sounded.

Patch greeted them with his usual enthusiasm as they entered the house, following them up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Beth complained she needed to wash before getting in the bed but Daryl ignored her, sitting her on the edge of the bed and undressing her, leaving her in just her underwear and then lying her down and pulling the sheet up around her. She didn't fight him, she needed sleep more than she needed to wash right now and she could feel herself drifting again. Daryl bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead, the back of his fingers softly tracing the outline of her face, before turning and ushering Patch back out of the bedroom and then going back downstairs.

Daryl wanted to unload their stuff and get it safe inside the house before he turned in. He also needed to set up walker alarms out front again, just in case, and then make sure everything was safe and secure. He wanted to do it all quickly so he could go and join Beth. So he could fall into another peaceful sleep as he held her close.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the first time since they'd been sharing the same room, Beth was awake before Daryl. The morning sun was just making an appearance on the horizon and daylight was starting to creep into the room. It was gonna be a glorious day, she could just feel it. There was so much to do, so many things to sort out. She was just eager to get started.

Beth turned her head to look at the man behind her, laid on his side, still fast asleep with his head squeezed onto her pillow instead of his own. His arm was draped heavily over her waist and she could feel the warmth from his erection against the small of her back. She thought how silly it was that men woke up every morning in that state. Then her belly flipped as she thought about yesterday morning and then she thought about repaying the favour. She'd never done it before though and was more than a little nervous. Her heart was pounding just at the thought of it.

She could remember overhearing Maggie talking to one of her girlfriends once about it years ago, but at the time she was too young to understand the reference. She couldn't have imagined how 'treat it like it's a popsicle' would ever be used in a conversation about boys. Obviously she knew exactly what her sister had been referring to now.

Beth wanted to please him more than anything and she knew she'd spoilt the plans they'd had for last night by falling asleep, so wanted to at least try and make it up to him.

She gently lifted his lifeless arm from around her waist while she rolled from under it, placing it back down onto the mattress. She peeled the bed sheet back from them and sat up next to him for a moment before getting out of bed. Daryl still hadn't moved a muscle, she thought how tired he must be to sleep this deeply and not notice her moving around, it was unheard of for him to sleep in past the break of dawn.

Beth quietly tiptoed out of the room to use the bathroom, she needed to pee but she also thought she would brush her teeth, and by the time she returned Daryl was laid flat on his back, still sleeping. Beth started to walk around to her side of the bed but couldn't help but stop when she got to the foot of the bed.

Her eyes hungrily travelling up and down his body, admiring his toned, lean, bronzed, muscular body, the familiar ache in her centre starting to throb again. Her eyes then lingering in one particular place. He looked huge and she was sure he was never gonna fit into her mouth, not without her gagging and potentially vomiting.

Maggie's reprimanding voice suddenly took over. 'Don't be stupid Beth, if he can fit inside you, he'll definitely fit in your huge mouth, now focus Beth, imagine you're sucking on a popsicle on a really hot day and it's melting, dripping along the sides and you've got to lick it and suck it before the drips hit the ground.'

She crawled onto the bed and along his body until she was sat astride his thighs. She lowered her face to his and started to kiss.

Her warm soft mouth brushed along the exposed part of his neck as she placed small, light kisses there. Her lips moving around his ear, her tongue swirling around before gently sucking his earlobe between her teeth. Daryl started to groan, mumbling incoherently as her fingertips started to trail along his chest and down to his navel.

"Beth….. what ya doin'?" Daryl was awake now, wondering what was going on, before realising he wasn't dreaming and that Beth was sat on top of him.

Beth just looked at him, a huge grin stretching from ear to ear. She bent forward until her mouth was almost touching his ear again, her breath hot on his shoulder.

"I wanna do somethin' for you… but I… well I ain't never done it before…." Beth didn't quite know what to say but at least she'd forewarned him how bad she was probably gonna be at it.

"Beth what ya talkin' about?" Daryl still wasn't quite awake enough to have engaged his brain yet, he had no idea what she was going on about.

Her fingers were still running around his chest, tugging at the hairs there, when she shuffled her butt backwards along his legs and lowered her mouth to his stomach, placing warm wet kisses onto his goose bumped skin.

Daryl suddenly realised exactly what she was talking about, his pulse began to quicken and his cock started to throb at the thought of Beth going down on him.

Her tongue swirling circles around his navel, then lower until she reached the tip of his erection. She lightly pulled the flat of her tongue along his length, then licked around the pre-cum that had started to pool at the tip of his cock, softly pressing her lips into him in feather light kisses. She didn't expect the noises that emanated from Daryl's throat and she pulled away slightly not sure if they were ones of pleasure. He reached down and cupped her chin, lifting her face to look at him. His eyes told her everything she needed to know, they were dark and full of desire, full of an arousal that suddenly made her panties wet.

"Baby ya don't have..." his words trailed off, replaced by a long deep moan as Beth started to twirl her soft wet tongue around his cock, taking him into her mouth as she sucked, the lightest most delicate touch he'd ever felt in his life. If he wasn't so desperate for her to carry on, he might have just come then and there.

"I want to…" Beth broke away for a second and looked up at him again, her eyes wide and bright and filled with a hunger to please him the same way he'd pleased her.

His hands were either side of her face now, tangled in her hair as he looked back at her, swallowing hard at the sight before him. He'd never have asked her to do this for him, even though he'd imagined those soft pure lips taking him to climax a thousand times before. But now she'd started he never wanted her to stop.

She trailed her tongue along him again, flicking softly and slowly in circles around the tip. Beth kept going, encouraged further by the noises he was making and the way he was desperately stroking her hair. She curled her hand around the base of his cock as she closed her mouth around him, bobbing up and down rhythmically as her tongue lapped his length.

Daryl couldn't help but fill the quiet morning air with noises, sounds of pleasure. He couldn't help moaning her name, couldn't help groaning as she licked and kissed and flicked, moving her hand upwards as her mouth came down to meet it. He couldn't help moving his hips, pushing further into her as she clamped her tight wet mouth around him, sucking in short bursts as her hand squeezed and pumped. He couldn't help growling and cussing as his abdomen started to throb, his muscles clenching tightly as he neared orgasm.

Beth looked up at him through her long lashes to find him gazing back at her, his hands holding her hair back from her face as he watched her tongue drag along his length, watched it flick softly around his head and watched as her mouth devoured him, lips sliding tightly up and down him with as much care and love as she took in every other way she touched him. Her dark eyes were boring a hole into his, watching his chest rise and fall, his breath quicken, his body tighten as he edged even nearer towards climax. She wrapped her lips around him, taking him deep inside her mouth as she sucked once more. This time he stiffened under her, growling under heavy breaths, thrusting forward as release found him.

"Jesus Christ Beth… I'm gonna come" seconds later her mouth was being filled with his warm salty cum. She waited a moment, until he stilled and the convulsions of his orgasm had stopped and he had nothing else to give her, then pulled her mouth away from him and swallowed.

Daryl watched her as she sat back and smiled at him, an innocent smile filled with love, her face flushed pale pink and her fingernails back to tracing delicate circles over his chest again.

Daryl grabbed her forearm and pulled her forward onto his chest, wrapping his arms around her back and holding her tightly. He nuzzled his face into her neck while his breathing slowed and his chest returned to rising and falling gently again. His fingers started to wander along her spine, his rough fingertips pulling deliciously over her flesh.

"Ain't never been woke up like that before" His voice was quiet and he sounded almost shy again, but she could hear the smile in his voice, then she could feel his smile as his lips moved against her neck and she suddenly wondered why she'd been so nervous.

She knew it probably wasn't the best he'd ever had but he seemed more than content, so she could relax now. Truthfully though she'd found the whole thing a huge turn on, watching him moan because of what she was doing, watching him watching her, had made her panties slick with arousal and her centre throb with want.

Daryl rolled Beth off him so she was laid next to him then just held her for what seemed like an age, the morning sun fast becoming warmer as it caught their bare flesh, which reminded Beth of just how much she had to do today.

"I'm gonna cook you breakfast… not sure what yet but I'll find somethin' from our stash" Beth pulled out of his embrace and climbed out of the bed.

She pulled on her filthy clothes from yesterday, she didn't want to ruin new ones before she'd washed. She wanted to sort breakfast first then she would find some clothes, toiletries and towels before taking a glorious long soak. Then she would get stuck in for the day.

"You stay there, I'll be servin' breakfast in bed this morning…I wanna spoil you for once" Beth grinned at him as she stood at the door.

"I love you" Beth almost sang the words at him before leaving the bedroom and heading downstairs.

Daryl didn't have time to tell her loved her more, just half smiled at her and wondered if his whole life was a dream. But then again even his dreams weren't this good. He sure as Hell never got woken up by Beth Greene giving him head, followed by breakfast in bed, followed by setting up home with her. No, this was definitely not like any dream he'd ever had before, so he supposed it must be real.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast, Beth took that long awaited soak in their huge bathtub. She shaved, deodorised and moisturised, washed her hair and brushed her teeth again before dressing in clean underwear, denim shorts and a sleeveless plaid shirt that tied at the waist. She also put on a pair of flat sandals, well she wasn't planning on going out and couldn't wait to wear something other than her cowboy boots. She pulled her hair back into its usual braided ponytail too, she knew it was gonna be a hot one today.

Daryl had almost fallen off the kitchen chair when she walked in. He made some comment about her actually having legs but then couldn't stop himself from grabbing her and almost kissing her face off as his hands trailed along every inch of her velvety smooth skin. Beth virtually had to slap him away as he started to push his hand down into the waistband of her shorts, she knew what he wanted and any other time she would have wanted it too, but she was way too excited about everything else to be able to concentrate. Daryl mumbled and groaned and said he'd only stop if she played with him later. Beth had no idea what he was talking about but agreed anyway just to get him to leave her in peace.

Daryl didn't shower, he said he was gonna get too filthy outside so what was the point, he'd have one later. She knew he was right, he was supposed to be fixing the fencing and moving all the tools, gas and car parts into the small outbuilding, plus she wanted him to move some furniture for her. Then he said he had something to do outside and she wasn't allowed out until he was finished.

A few hours passed by while they both got on with sorting through their finds. Beth spent hours in the house moving from room to room. She started in the bedroom with sorting through their new clothes. She also decided to keep the items she'd found for Daryl safe in the nightstand next to her side of the bed, she thought that was one place he wouldn't look.

The bathroom was next, finding a home for the toiletries, towels and the medical supplies, then the kitchen with food and cleaning products. Not everything fitted so she had to store some of it in the basement. She never thought that would be something she'd be doing, having to store supplies in a basement because they had too many.

Then she moved into the room that had been used as a chapel. She asked Daryl to move the coffin and all but a few of the chairs outside. She wanted it to look less like a funeral home and more like a normal home. She set up the CD player in there and stacked up all the CD's near to it. She smiled to herself as she thought about Daryl's reference months ago to not having a jukebox and how that now he did. They would have to look through the CD's some other time, but she was sure there must be something he would like. And at least now if she played piano he wouldn't have to listen, although she did think he didn't mind her singing as much as he claimed, that first night they were here she knew he'd been standing at the door watching her, listening to her for ages before he announced he was there.

She moved onto the last room of the house, the one with the couch, she didn't really know what to call it but it had a small table and chairs and a few cupboards as well so she supposed it was like a living room, just without a TV. She set the laptop out on the table and stacked all the DVD's in one of the cupboards, not really looking at them but she did notice 'Rebel Without A Cause' amongst them. She wondered if Daryl had ever seen it, thinking how the story reminded her of his, 'to belong...and be loved'. He belonged with her and she loved him...she just hoped he felt both of those things. Then she hoped she could get the laptop to work or else they wouldn't be watching that or anything else. Beth then emptied the box of books, filling the shelves of one of the units after moving the knick knacks that were there out of the way and into another cupboard.

The house didn't have much in it, she supposed that was because it wasn't really a house at all. There was a fully functional kitchen and bathroom and then their bedroom, which was a bit sparse for a bedroom really but had the essentials. The other rooms had all been used as part of the business so lacked any homely feel at all. Beth thought she could remedy that next time they went out. She could pick up cushions and drapes and a rug or two.

Daryl still hadn't come inside the whole time Beth had been re organising the house. It was getting late now so she went out to find him. She knew he said not to but she was curious and he'd been gone a long time. She noticed the perimeter fence all the way round the cemetery was fixed now, no holes or gaps, plus the metal gate at the other end was closed and padlocked too. She couldn't see any walkers around either but then it had always seemed pretty empty of walkers round here, probably because they were so far from civilisation. Perhaps they would be lucky and not have too much of a problem on that front.

She rounded the corner to the back of the house, pausing for a moment as she watched Daryl digging out what looked like an allotment type area. Then she saw he'd also strung a washing line from the corner of the house to the outbuilding. Her eyes were then drawn to the corner of the yard where she noticed a large wooden cross standing in the ground with something silver glistening around the top. She carried on walking towards Daryl, standing behind him as she lightly trailed her fingers down his back to let him know she was there. Truthfully she knew he'd have known she was there the moment she walked out of the house. It was impossible to creep up on Daryl Dixon.

"Daryl, did you make that?" Beth was looking at the cross, squinting in an effort to keep the sun out of her eyes.

"Ya weren't supposed to come out here yet woman, I ain't finished" Daryl put down the shovel and curled his arms around her waist.

"Daryl you're filthy… and sweaty" Beth giggled as she wrinkled her nose and tried to pull away but he just held her closer and ignored her insinuation that he smelt.

"S'posed ta be a surprise… shoulda known better though, ya don't much like surprises do ya?" Daryl smirked and buried his mouth into the top of her head as he kissed her, inhaling her fresh clean fragrance.

"What is it?"

"Go and have a look then you'll see" Daryl finally relinquished his hold on her and she walked over to the cross.

She stood staring at it for what seemed like forever. She read it then re-read it as tears started to well in her eyes, memories flooding back to her. Daryl quietly walked up behind her, pressing his body into hers and wrapping his arms around her waist, letting his chin rest gently on her shoulder.

"Ya don't mind do ya? I thought you'd like it but if ya don't we can take it down" Daryl wasn't quite sure she'd like the permanent reminder but had decided to go with it anyway and let her take it down if she wanted to.

"I don't know what to…. It's beautiful Daryl, so beautiful" Beth linked her fingers through his and pulled them tight across her stomach as she tried to stop her tears falling.

"I know they ain't here for a proper funeral and all, but I thought they should be remembered somewhere, here, then we can remember 'em…every day"

They were both stood staring now at the list of names that went top to bottom, right to left over the cross. Her beloved daddy was in the middle, at the very centre of the cross. They were all there though, all the others going right back to the beginning, every loss they'd felt since this began. Dale, Andrea, T-Dog, Lizzie, Mika, Merle, Lori, Shane, Sophia, Karen, David, Amy, Otis, Zach and Jimmy.

"Thank you Daryl…I just can't believe they're all gone… and the others too. It is really just us now ain't it?" A few tears escaped her eyes as she blinked, falling onto the newly dug earth around the cross.

Daryl turned her round to look at him and wiped her cheeks dry with his thumbs.

"Jus' us baby, us against the world… as long as I got ya Beth I don't care 'bout anythin' else"

"I love you Daryl, and I love what you just did for me and I love what we got here… nothin's ever made me as happy as you do" Beth snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I think I been waitin' ma whole life for ya ta come along, and even though it meant there had ta be zombies and the world had ta go ta shit jus' so I could meet ya I ain't sorry, 'cause ma life ain't never been better than it is now" Daryl bent down and returned her kiss.

Within seconds Beth was dizzy, it was like no other kiss they'd ever shared. It was the most intensely emotional sensation she'd ever felt. It took away her sadness, took away her pain and filled her with so much love she thought she might just burst. Beth wanted it to last forever but she needed it to stop before she passed out. His hunger for her was devouring her, she was unable to focus, unable to stand. She knew then he was telling her he would love her forever. But more than that she knew he was telling her he would never let her fall, never even stumble.

When he finally pulled back, they just held onto each other, deep in thought as they looked at the cross.

"Where did you get the silver crucifix from?" Beth noticed how it gleamed in the sunshine as it hung on its chain from the top of the wooden cross.

"Found it in a basement yesterday, thought you'd think it was pretty" Daryl didn't want to elaborate which basement he'd found it in, that would just ruin the moment.

She didn't need to know the cross on her father's grave came from a BDSM dungeon. His mind then drifted to what else he'd picked up while he was down there and he wondered if he'd ever find the courage to ask her to play with him. Probably not he thought, he wasn't even really sure why he'd picked them up except for the way his cock had twitched at the vision that flashed before his eyes as he noticed them hanging there.

"It's beautiful Daryl…It's a lovely idea, they would appreciate it I think, to know they ain't forgotten, to know their lives are marked in some way"

Daryl didn't have any more words so decided to change the subject to something happier.

"Come on Greene, let's go get some food… then I wanna play that game" he looked at her with a wicked glint in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. He thought perhaps he should just take it one game at a time, starting with the one he already knew how to play.

"Oh… thought you might have forgotten about that. What game is it exactly?"

"One you've played before so don't worry… only this time I ain't gonna be such a dick" Daryl chuckled at just how much fun he was planning on having this time.

"You go and take a shower, you need one... while I cook us some dinner…. All your new clothes are in the bedroom and the bathroom's got just about anything else you'll ever need" Beth laughed, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been so happy, so content.

**A/N The next chapter should be posted tomorrow... thanks for reading xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I hope you guys like this chapter, it is basically 5,500 words of smut! There is a reason for this which I will explain in my authors note at the end... please enjoy and review if you liked it. Thanks for your continued support. X**

**No Going Back**

**Chapter 16**

Daryl had closed the drapes and left a few candles burning around the room, he still didn't want to take any chances with attracting walkers or people to the house. He'd also fetched and uncorked three bottles of red wine from the crates he'd stashed in the basement and had grabbed a couple of glasses from the kitchen. Daryl then sat down with his back against the couch, legs out in front of him, with Beth opposite him, her legs stretched out in front, next to and pushed up against Daryl's. He poured the wine, filling both glasses to the top and leaving them on the floor next to him.

"Ready ta play then Greene?" Daryl's voice was filled with an almost childlike excitement as he looked at the vision in front of him. Beth had taken her hair down now and was sat bare foot with just her jean shorts and shirt on.

"I know you're only tryin' to get me drunk Daryl Dixon… you hated this game when we played it last time" Beth wriggled her toes into the outside of his thigh and grinned, letting him know she didn't mind at all.

Her last attempt at drinking had been a disaster, she hadn't liked the moonshine and they'd both been in an awful place emotionally so she knew this time would end better, whatever happened.

"Ya still need ya first proper drink… that moonshine don't count and I ruined the moment anyways so we're gonna do it again, and gonna do it right" Daryl was smirking at her from under his bangs as he leant forward, gently cupping the back of her head, pulling her close and pressing his lips into hers.

He sat back against the couch and thought for a second, chewing on the pad of his thumb "'kay I'll go first this time…never have I ever… slept with someone older than me" he looked up at Beth, passing her a glass, just in case she thought she was gonna get away with not drinking.

"Drink up then, at least half the glass"

"No… 'cause I don't know how old you are…you might just look a lot older than you are… you might just be a really fit and totally hot eighteen year old" Beth chuckled "I think if you want me to drink you should tell me how old you are… only fair"

"Fit and totally hot huh?" Daryl smirked at her but could feel himself flushing bright red. The idea anyone, especially Beth, found him remotely attractive was alien to him. He'd never received compliments from anyone until Beth came along "'kay…that's fair s'pose…what if I was thirty eight" Daryl mumbled as he looked at the floor, he knew she must've known he was about that age though, just thought he'd never actually have to admit it out loud.

Beth now started to rub her bare foot slowly and suggestively along the top of Daryl's thigh until he looked up at her, she smiled at him and looked as if she was deep in thought for a moment "I think Mr Dixon, I would say... that you bein' thirty eight is even sexier than you bein' eighteen… and I think when we've finished up here you should show me exactly what an old man can do" Beth wanted to make him feel better, she knew he still had a big hang up about being older than her and she wanted him to see she didn't care one bit.

Beth grinned and raised the glass, gulping down at least half. She could feel the wine warm her insides as it travelled from her lips to the centre of her belly "That's not bad… better than moonshine… and it won't make me go blind" Beth giggled at the thought.

"Dunno, depends on how much ya drink, ya might be seein' double and then you'll wish ya couldn't see nothin' at all" he smiled back at her, his face now returned to its normal colour.

"My turn" Beth had already thought of a good one. "Never have I ever got a tattoo" Beth picked up his glass and held it out towards him as her eyes widened and shone brightly with a mischievousness he liked.

He reached for the glass, his fingers brushing hers and lingering there as a rush of electricity ran through him at her the touch of her soft warm skin on his.

He caught his breath before swallowing half the glass, and had to admit, it was much better than moonshine.

"Never have I ever… read the Bible" he nodded at her to pick the glass up again.

She did, finishing what was in there, as Daryl immediately refilled it for her.

"Never have I ever… skipped school" she grinned at him knowing she must be right, he must've skipped school before.

Daryl hesitated for a second and then grinned as he downed the remainder of his glass. Beth nudged his leg with hers and nodded towards the bottle as a reminder to refill his glass.

He paused for a moment, chewing down on his bottom lip, he was determined to guess right. "Never have I ever sung in the shower" he was confident she must've done that, he was pretty sure she must've sung just about everywhere.

Beth raised her glass and drank another few sips, the ball of warmth in the pit of her stomach beginning to course around the rest of her body, burning through her core and radiating out. It was an unfamiliar feeling but one that she liked, she felt woozy but more liberated than she ever had before.

She knew she would win this one "Never have I ever… rode on a motorcycle" Daryl didn't even blink, just swallowed half of the wine in his glass, his eyes burning into hers, never leaving them.

"Never have I ever… had surgery" he didn't know if this was a low blow, and instantly regretted saying it. The alcohol must've been having more of an effect than he thought. That's what happens when you've had three years on the wagon he thought.

Beth didn't mind though, why should she, it was just an operation, it wasn't his fault. She picked up her glass and emptied the contents into her mouth, handing it back with a smile to Daryl.

"Never have I ever… smoked weed" Beth giggled, she was pretty sure he must've done that.

"That what ya think of me, huh? Well damn it girl… ya got me" Daryl spoke with a mock anger in his voice, knocking his leg into hers playfully and smiling at her as he finished his glass, before he leant forward.

"Jus' so ya know, that is all I ever done… always left the hard stuff to Merle, seeing 'im off his face was enough ta put me off forever" Daryl's hand had now moved to Beth's bare smooth leg, trailing his finger absent minded along her shin, over her ankle and onto the top of her foot and then back again.

"S'ok Daryl you ain't gotta explain. It's only a game… whatever you did in the past don't matter now. I just want you to keep drinking is all… I wanna see you drunk" Beth grinned wickedly before launching herself forward into him, crushing her lips into his.

Daryl caught her and pushed her back into a sitting position "Best stop doin' that then if ya wanna keep playin', else we ain't gonna be doin' anythin' only goin' upstairs"

Daryl wanted to keep the game going a bit longer, he was enjoying watching Beth enjoying herself. If he was honest he was also enjoying the way the wine was making him feel too, like it was okay to relax, although he thought that was just Beth and not the drink at all.

"'kay… never have I ever… played piano in public" he knew that was something she'd definitely done.

"Okay you're gettin' too good at this, I'm gonna be so drunk Daryl" Beth giggled.

Daryl watched the soft movement of her throat as she swallowed another few gulps of wine, his thoughts returning to that morning, his cock starting to twitch at the image of watching her swallow something very different.

His eyes were now hungrily raking over her body, how her pupils were now dark and wide, how her cheeks had flushed pink, how her chest was rising and falling faster than usual, how she was beginning to breathe heavier. He knew the wine was already having an effect on every part of her body. He knew it was having an effect on his too. He'd never got drunk for any reason before other than to escape his shit life. But he liked this, it was exciting, it was thrilling and seeing Beth so uninhibited was a huge turn on.

"That's the idea Greene… then I can take ya upstairs and have ma wicked way with ya" Daryl leant forward picking her hand up in his, linking his fingers through hers, bringing it to his lips and softly kissing. Then pulling the tip of her finger into his mouth and sucking.

"I knew it Daryl Dixon, I knew you just wanted to get me inebriat… inebrul… drunk… so you can do things to me" Daryl was chuckling at her attempts to speak, pretty sure she was already halfway there.

"Ain't never had ta get ya drunk before for ya ta let me do things ta ya" Beth just rolled her eyes at him, knowing he was right.

"Never have I ever… used fake ID" she burst out laughing again, knowing that must be a given, especially if Merle was involved.

"Again Greene, that what ya really think a me…" He pretended to be annoyed and then just smirked at her and gulped down a whole glass full of wine.

"Daryl you're only s'posed to drink half" Beth's voice was now an octave higher than usual as she half squealed at him. The wine was now altering everything about her, her voice, her actions, her thoughts.

"Yeah well maybe I'm in a rush ta get ta the end a the game... maybe I'm thinkin' 'bout what I'm gonna do ta ma beautiful woman" his eyes were now just as dark and wide as hers, drinking in everything about her.

Her tiny bare feet, the silky skin of her long legs, the exposed flesh of her stomach from where her shirt had hitched up, the slight sheen on her chest and the way it glowed in the candlelight, the flush that had crept from her cheeks down along her body, the way her tongue curled out to brush over her bottom lip, the way her breath was ever so slightly faster and deeper, the way her eyes were filled with playfulness and desire at the same time. He shook his head to bring himself back to the room and get this game over with.

"Never have I ever… been on a date" he was sure that boy Jimmy must have taken her out somewhere before the world went to shit, he didn't want to think about it too long though. In truth he was jealous, jealous of a dead boy, yeah that's normal Dixon he berated himself. But it wasn't Jimmy he was envious of really, it was the fact he'd never get to take her out, not now.

His statement brought Beth back from wherever her mind had been drifting to. How could he have never been out with someone? It seemed so strange to her that someone his age and with his experience had never actually done something as basic as go out on a date.

Beth raised up onto her knees and shuffled forward a few paces until she was climbing over his legs and sitting straddling his thighs.

"Never… you ain't never been on a date?"

"Jus' drink up Greene, don't be feelin' all sorry for me… ain't never wanted to take anyone out before so it ain't no big deal" Daryl now had one hand on her ass as he refilled her glass and passed it to her with his other.

Beth swallowed half of the wine again, placing the glass down on the floor next to her. "You said 'before'…. that mean you found someone you wanna take out now then?" Beth was teasing him, smiling as her fingernails began to scrape over his forearms moving upwards, sliding over his muscles towards his neck.

"I think ya know there is… but don't matter does it, it's too late" Daryl could feel the colour rising to his face again.

Beth may have been feeling slightly woozy and braver than usual but she still knew to leave it…. Okay what could she think of next. Her brain was becoming way too fuzzy now to think straight and she was feeling strangely horny. The throbbing between her legs from earlier back with a vengeance.

"Never have I ever had sex with a virgin" Beth was now humming loudly as she moved her mouth gently along Daryl's neck, up around his ear, the vibrations and the tingling sending every bit of blood in his body straight to his cock, hardening it more than he thought possible.

"Drink up Daryl" she murmured into the skin of his throat, her tongue now dragging along the flesh there and setting his insides on fire.

She knew, through no choice of her own, she wasn't physically a virgin when she'd slept with Daryl, but mentally, emotionally, and in every way it counted she had been and she knew Daryl had thought of her that way too.

Daryl quickly downed the remainder of the glass, slamming it back onto the floor before crushing his lips into hers. The taste of the wine still lingering as his tongue fought with hers, neither of them willing to accept the other one wanted it more than them, neither of them wanting to back down.

His hands were now cupping her ass, squeezing as he pulled her closer and rocked her against his erection. Beth's moans were louder than usual, inflamed by the heat radiating from her centre, from the way his cock was moving deliciously against her clit, from the wine rushing around her body and setting her nerve endings alight.

She wanted to finish playing though. She pulled back, gasping for air, her lips now red and bruised. "Just two more… let's finish the game"

"Shit Beth, yunno yer gonna be the death a me…'kay. Never have I ever passed out when not drinking" Daryl wasn't giving up, his hands were now sliding along her front, under her shirt, cupping her breasts through her bra. His fingers brushing over her already hardened nipples.

"Pass me the drink, quickly" Beth was flapping her hand wildly, needing to get this game over as soon as possible, she thought she might explode if he kept touching her like that.

Daryl passed the wine and she threw her head back and finished the glass as he continued to tug on her breasts, twirling her nipples. She couldn't help but almost growl in return. Daryl could hardly think at all now, a combination of the alcohol and the lack of blood in his brain. He just wanted to get her out of her clothes.

"Never have I ever taken a shower with someone else" She didn't even care now what the answer was. She was so worked up she couldn't even see straight. Or maybe that was just the wine.

Daryl didn't move to pick up his glass, just carried on sucking her neck, nipping her earlobe and squeezing her breast, while his other hand picked up her glass and shoved it into her hand.

"Drink, incorrect guess Greene… now hurry up and drink…I ain't gonna be able ta hold out much longer" his words were hardly audible above his panting and the way his mouth was nuzzled into her neck. He thought he might actually explode from the anticipation, he'd never had to wait this long, ever.

He was desperate to sink himself into her, to feel her holding him tightly as he fucked her.

Beth took the glass and swallowed it all, slamming it back onto the ground with such force it almost smashed.

"Never have I ever had anyone give me flowers" Daryl was now unzipping her shorts, he was on the home run now, no more questions.

He pulled back for a second to pour the remainder of the last bottle of wine into her glass before offering it up to her with a wicked grin. "Drink up, last one... before I get ta lick ya pussy" he pressed his lips into hers before she drank half again, his mouth brushing along her throat as she swallowed. The burning inside her now at fever pitch, a furnace that was burning hotter every time he touched her, a feeling of pure delicious wantonness.

"Okay last one" Beth was panting now as Daryl's hand was back to undoing her shorts, pushing inside them, cupping her sex as his fingers working their way into her already soaking wet panties and finding her clit, gently rolling it between his fingers then rubbing in circles as she moaned. Oh sweet Jesus if he touched her there again she was gonna erupt… she couldn't think straight.

"Never have I ever had anal sex" the words were out before she could stop them, with no idea where the Hell they came from, she'd just wanted the game to be over but she supposed she was also slightly curious about the things he'd done with other women before her.

Daryl stopped moving and pulled his hand out of her panties. Beth suddenly regretted asking and wished she could have taken it back. She sat back and found his eyes, trying to show she was sorry. He just picked up the remaining glass and held it between them.

"Beth Greene ya got a filthy dirty mind for someone so young…. And this drink darlin', belongs ta ya" he smirked at her as he cupped her chin and tipped her head back before emptying the contents of the glass into her mouth.

The wine spilled everywhere, trickling along her chin, running down her neck and dripping onto her chest. Daryl put the glass down and began to run the flat of his tongue along the drips, one by one, sucking up the wine and listening to her groan.

"You ain't then… ever yunno?" Beth was breathless now, getting more and more aroused at the idea they could do something he'd never done before, something she could give him that no one else had.

She knew it was probably the drink talking. She had no idea why she even imagined Daryl had ever indulged, she thought perhaps all men secretly wanted to do it.

Daryl didn't speak he just shook his head as he unbuttoned her shirt and let his mouth work over her breasts. His hands made their way back into her panties, his fingers running along her wet folds as he rubbed her clit, with more force this time. His lips were now fervently kissing her chest, her neck, his tongue massaging that spot behind her ear that he knew made her melt. He loved the way she squirmed when he touched her there, loved how she moaned for him to carry on.

"Do you want to, with me?" Beth wasn't even thinking now, her whole being had been taken over by the effects of the wine. She was dizzy, light headed and on fire, inside and out, but the one thing the drink hadn't altered was the way she wanted him. With an intensity like she never thought possible. And now she'd thought about it she was curious, turned on and wet beyond reason at just the idea of it. Of him being inside her ass.

"Beth yer drunk baby… jus' let me take ya ta bed… I wanna make ya come and then I wanna make love ta ya" Daryl's voice was filled with hunger and need.

He was trying his best to distract himself from the thought of taking her tight sweet ass, something he had to admit hadn't really crossed his mind, but now she'd planted the seed he couldn't get the image out of his bloody head. And he knew if she hadn't been drinking he would have done it right here right now.

"That ain't an answer Daryl… what if I said I want you to do it" Beth couldn't believe she was pushing the conversation. She had no idea what she'd do if he said yes, but she somehow didn't care either. Her body didn't seem like it belonged to her anymore, it was aching for him to touch it, throbbing with a desire to be taken to new places, to feel new things.

Beth's hands had been tugging at the hem on his tee shirt for a while in attempt to take it off. He finally leant forward, pulling his hands out of her underwear so she could pull it over his head. Her hands immediately wrapping around his torso, under his arms, her nails pulling gently across his back, her mouth kissing and licking around his chest.

He wanted to give her what she wanted, he wanted to fuck her in her ass, fuck her pussy with his fingers and make her come but he knew it was wrong, not when she was drunk. He couldn't handle the thought of hurting her and doing something to her she didn't really want. After what she'd been through he promised himself he'd always make sure she was okay with anything he was doing.

"Maybe, yeah, when ya ain't drunk… ask me again when ya sober... all I wanna do now… is fuck this" On those last words, Daryl pushed two fingers inside her, eliciting a breathless moan from Beth. Somehow his hand had managed to find its way back into her panties without her noticing.

"Oh God, just do it….I think I'm gonna come Daryl… oh God don't stop" Daryl started to thrust his fingers in and out quickly as she rocked back and forth until she was exploding around him, until she was groaning into his shoulder and her body was overcome with the convulsions of her orgasm.

"Stand up baby" Daryl couldn't wait any longer, he needed release, to stop the filthy thoughts about Beth's ass that he was powerless to stop from building up inside his head.

Beth stood up even though her legs were way too wobbly to hold her for long. Daryl finished undoing her shorts and pulled them and her panties down in one smooth motion. Beth stepped out of them and kicked them to the side, she'd already finished undoing her shirt and both that and her bra were lying on the floor in a crumpled pile. Daryl was now shuffling himself out of his remaining clothes, finally freeing his cock from the confines of his pants.

He held out his hand, Beth taking hold of it as he tugged her closer. His mouth pressing kisses into her belly and over her hips, his whiskers tickling as they scratched deliciously over her already heated and sensitive skin.

Daryl pulled her back down to where she was moments before and looked at her "Yer the most beautiful thing I've ever seen Beth Greene" his fingers were threaded through her hair now as his hands held her face, his eyes locked with hers.

"Daryl Dixon are you even…morer… drunker than me, I think the wine made you blinded?" Beth giggled, her words coming out wrong as she almost fell forward before placing a kiss on his lips.

Daryl didn't answer just grinned at the thought of how happy he was at this very moment and pulled her face closer. He returned her kiss, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth then running his tongue around the inside of her mouth. He lifted her up slightly, pushing himself into her tight warmth as she pressed hard down into his lap, her moans absorbed into his mouth, his tongue stopping her panting escaping into the stillness of the room.

Beth started to rock her hips, grinding them deeply back and forth as he slipped in and out of her. They both knew they were on the edge once more, a few more thrusts and it would be over. Daryl came first, groaning and stiffening as he climaxed inside her, unable to hold back any longer. The sensation of his release flooding warm and wet against her cervix and the last few slow thrusts of his cock tipped Beth over the edge. Their climaxes heightened and intensified by the alcohol burning through their veins.

They stayed sat locked together like that for a long time, holding each other, just quietly listening to each other's hearts stop racing, listening as their breaths slowed back into a gentle and rhythmical in and out. Feeling as their bodies stopped pulsing and throbbing and the alcohol pumping through them slowed to a gentle thrum instead of a heavy rush.

Beth lifted her head to look at him, gently stroking Daryl's hair back from his face and placing tiny kisses around his cheeks, over his jaw, then moving to nuzzle his neck, biting and sucking the skin, softly at first then hard enough to leave marks.

"Owww…Jesus Beth if ya hungry there's food in the kitchen" Daryl was taken by surprise but couldn't help but laugh, feeling himself becoming aroused at her sudden forcefulness. He pulled her off his neck and looked at her, his eyes shining.

"Ain't somethin' from the kitchen I want Daryl, unless you wanna take me in there to show me what my old man can still do" Beth was still feeling the buzz from the alcohol, she wanted to keep going.

Daryl crushed his lips into hers in a wet sloppy kiss, tongues flailing, and lips sliding around as they both started to moan, their hands madly grabbing onto any piece of bare flesh they could find.

He eventually pulled back, leaving them both gasping "Ya wanna do it in the kitchen huh?"

Daryl grabbed Beth around the waist lifting her with him as he stood up, she wrapped her legs around him as he dipped his head to her chest, his soft tongue licking her flushed velvet skin. Beginning between her breasts and travelling upwards following the contours of her body until he reached her mouth. His tongue slipping past her swollen lips, slowly twirling against hers as she moaned into it. His groans drowning out all but the vibration, leaving his body burning.

He finally broke the kiss as he sat her on the edge of the kitchen table. Beth watched as he dropped to his knees, opening her legs and dragging his nose and mouth along the inside of her thigh, inhaling her sweet clean floral scent.

His mouth and tongue suddenly moving over her centre, as if he was actually French kissing her. His tongue dipping inside her, and his tongue rolling delicately around her clit. It was exquisite, the softness, the gentleness.

Beth was watching his every move, her hands combing through his hair as she panted his name. Daryl then sliding two fingers into her, Beth falling back onto the table, back arched and groaning. He carried on pumping his fingers, his mouth sucking and lapping at her clit. Beth was now playing with her own breasts, chanting his name, telling him to keep going. He knew she was almost there again, his fingers going deeper, moving faster, his tongue frantically working her clit until he could feel her tensing again, until he could feel her clamp around his fingers and the gush of sticky wetness coating them, until he could see her writhing around as her centre continued its spasms.

Daryl stood up, licking his fingers clean before grabbing her hands and pulling her to her feet and into his arms. He held her there for a while, not moving just waiting as she regained her senses.

"Ya okay baby? Not too drunk…we can stop if ya want" Daryl could have easily carried on all night but he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Thought you were gonna show me what you can do… old man" Beth let out a breathless chuckle

"A challenge huh Greene?" Daryl was smirking "Accepted"

Daryl grabbed her shoulders, spun her around and bent her over the table before Beth knew what was happening.

Daryl leant forward over her body, twirling a handful of her hair around his fingers and gently tugging. He started to kiss her, from the base of her spine following the curves of her body until he reached the back of her neck, running his tongue over every inch of flesh, sucking and nipping until Beth was panting so hard her whole body was shaking.

Beth was now writhing under him, under the way his hands and lips were touching her, driving her wild. She could feel the soft skin of his hard cock pressing into her, feel the cool wetness it was leaving behind on her back as he moved around.

"Daryl…fuck me… please Daryl" Beth was now breathless, a combination of her heightened state of arousal and the fact she was being crushed chest down into the table.

"Beth baby… no cussin'….ya don't want me ta have ta spank ya do ya?" Daryl's whole body was now pressed completely into hers as he leant over her and whispered against her ear, a slight smirk pulling at his lips. He hadn't expected tonight's game to end quite like this and didn't know where that sentence had even come from.

"Please Daryl, fuck me… I'm gonna explode soon" Beth wasn't sure she cussed again because she couldn't help it or whether she wanted to be spanked.

"I said no cussin', I don't like ya swearin'...now do ya want me ta spank ya?" Beth felt Daryl stand up.

"Yes, I want you to spank me" Beth suddenly felt his palm connecting to her ass cheek as the slap rung out into the silence of the room. It was hard enough to sting but not hard enough to mark.

Beth couldn't help but growl, calling his name as his hand made contact with her ass. She liked it. She liked Daryl being in charge, she liked happy and playful Daryl but what she liked the most was the way the sting sent a gush of wetness to her entrance, how it made her throb until she thought she would erupt.

"Please Daryl… I want you inside me..." Beth was almost begging now, the wine had done something to her, made her brave, made her burn with desire.

Daryl couldn't hold back any longer he grabbed his cock and lined it up with her dripping wet centre. Then pushed himself into her in one long slow movement, Beth groaning almost loud enough to attract walkers.

Daryl started to slowly thrust in and out, her tightness holding onto him as if she never wanted him to leave. He gripped onto her hips, working them against his thrusts.

"Do it harder…I'm gonna come… harder" Beth was panting out instructions. All she knew was that she was about to explode again and needed him deep, hard inside her when she did.

Daryl started to pound into her until he hit resistance, until he was completely buried inside her.

"Oh Daryl that feels so fuckin' good…don't stop" Before Beth had decided if she'd cussed again on purpose, wanting him to slap her again, Daryl had stopped moving, almost pulling out of her. Before Beth could ask him what was wrong, his hand slapped back down onto her ass cheek at the same moment he thrust his cock back into her.

"I said no cussin' baby" Daryl's voice was soft and low, full of love.

She thought she'd never experienced such a glorious feeling, the sting was now spreading across her already tingling skin as his cock filled every inch of her throbbing centre. She'd almost climaxed from that one move alone.

Daryl fell forward onto her back as one hand snaked around her waist and down until he found her clit, the other hand now stroking her hair away from her shoulder as he began to kiss over her jaw, her ear, her neck.

He continued to slide in and out of her, slowly, then faster as his fingers worked over her folds, rubbing her now hard and swollen clit.

"Beth I love ya… baby please come for me" Daryl's breath was warm as it danced over the sweaty flesh of her neck and he could see goose bumps appearing as she shivered.

Seconds later he could feel her walls tense and tighten around him, could feel her body quivering as she moaned his name and that she loved him more. A smile pulled at his lips, the sound of her saying she loved him taking him to his own climax.

He pulled out of her and turned her over, pulling her up into his chest once more.

"Ya wanna go ta bed now? Yer old mans beat"

"Hhhmmmm...I'm tired too...I think my head hurts as well" Beth sounded more coherent now, all the energy from earlier now gone.

"Yeah, that'll be yer first hangover just about ta kick in... ya need ta drink water" Daryl chuckled, walking to the sink and filling her a glass. He took her hand as they walked back into the living room, extinguishing the candles and picking up their clothes.

He didn't have the energy to carry her up to bed, so instead walked behind her, noticing the feint handprint on her ass as he kept her upright before she fell asleep on her feet. Beth laid down on the bed and curled herself around Daryl, mumbling noises into his chest. Daryl just looked at her thinking how utterly adorable she looked. Flushed face, red swollen lips, messy hair and just so beautiful.

"Daryl... can we go out again tomorrow, I wanna pick up more stuff...I can drive" Beth didn't open her eyes as she spoke

"Hhhmmmm, there's somethin' I need too and I wanna go huntin' again as well 'fore I forget how" Daryl snorted at the idea he'd ever forget how to hunt.

"What d'you want?" Beth asked half way between being asleep and awake

"Jus' somethin', nothin' ya need ta worry 'bout"

"Night Daryl... love you"

"Love ya more"

**A/N Now Daryl and Beth are so close and so happy, I wonder if there'll be any nasty surprises lurking or if there'll just be more smut, or maybe a bit of both? I think Beth quite fancies experimenting, and what did Daryl pick up in that basement? All will be revealed...**

**I wanted to end with lots of smut as a treat... no don't worry I'm not finishing this story but I am taking a small hiatus, hopefully no more than a few weeks. **

**The reason being I am co-writing a new AU Bethyl fic with my new good friend LolaRitaVida. This will be under the pen name LOLARITAREEDUS, please check it out when we're up and running, it's going to be an action packed story filled with some of the old TWD favourites as supporting characters, obviously Bethyl centric as always! Lots of smut as always! **

**Please also checkout Lola's current story... it's a Bethyl and Boondock Saints Crossover, if you love Norman Reedus you'll love this. Anyway my profile page will keep you updated and I promise I will be coming back to this story as soon as I can... I'm very proud of it and I hope you guys will still continue to follow and support me. Thanks Again E xx **

**See you in a few weeks ;-)**


End file.
